Women's Murder Club: Tying Up Loose Ends
by D M Harper
Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. Pairing: Lindsay Boxer & OFC. F/F storyline. A/U Please read and toss a bone to the review Muse!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse employed.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**San Francisco July 25th 2008**_

Caitlin Morgan Murphy inhaled deeply in an attempt to expand her oxygen deprived lungs while running through a copse of trees as fast as her legs would allow. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the barely recognisable male suspended by his ankles from the crossbar of a set of children's swings.

Scanning the immediate area for signs of danger by the light provided by the full moon, Caitlin spotted a dark clothed figure in the distance as it disappeared into the line of bushes to the north of Silver Terrace Playground.

She was faced with two gut wrenching decisions; one she could live with, the other option was unthinkable. Rushing to the male Caucasian, she dropped to the sand on her knees and pressed her left hand to the straight incision on the dark haired man's neck. Reaching for the cell phone on her belt, Caitlin phoned for EMTs. As warm, sticky blood seeped between the webbing of her fingers, Caitlin ended the call and pinched the two visible ends of the pulsating jugular vein with all her might.

-o-

Thirty four year old Caitlin screamed and woke herself from her nightly terror. For the third night in a row, the five foot eleven blonde threw back the bed covers and rushed into the bathroom. She cursed stringently when she noted the digital clock display, it was 02:17. Leaning over the basin, she hurled up the contents of her liquid dinner. The remnants of three beers and two whiskey chasers swirled down the drain and Caitlin silently waited for her stomach muscles to cease their well-rehearsed regurgitation.

Turning on the cold water faucet, she washed away all evidence of her nightly ritual, and as she straightened up, inspected her reflection in the mirror on the medicine cabinet. Dull blue eyes stared back at her and she flinched when she gingerly touched the elongated red welt above her left eyebrow. The black circles under her eyes bore witness to the fact sleep had become a thing of the past and her body was starting to revolt against the steady onslaught of an unhealthy lifestyle.

Moving away, Caitlin dragged her right hand through the back of her long, wavy hair and pulled the perspiration soaked tank top from her upper torso. Tossing it into the wicker basket by the door, she opened the shower screen and turned on the cold water. Removing her light blue cotton briefs, Caitlin grabbed her toothbrush and tube of paste off the counter before stepping into the cubicle.

-o-

Inspector Lindsay Faye Boxer of the San Francisco Police Department's Southern Station, looked up when her ex-husband and Commanding Officer Thomas Daniel Hogan sauntered down the flight of stairs adjacent to his office and handed her a pink slip of paper.

"You and Jacobi have a DB over on Quesanda Avenue. A neighbour called 911 after the vic failed to show for their scheduled breakfast date. The apartment door was open and a Mike Wilson found Dawn Harris lying on the floor with her skull beaten in and her throat slit."

Six foot two Warren Jacobi immediately got to his feet, "It sounds like we've got a serial killer on our hands."

"Great," complained raven haired Boxer as she stood up and stretched her long legs. "There goes the weekend."

Forty four year old Jacobi smirked at his partner, "Yeah, like you had any plans marked on your calendar."

"Shut up Jacobi," grumbled the thirty four year old as the two detectives exited the bullpen side by side.

-o-

Medical Examiner Doctor Claire Washburn was kneeling over the head of a deceased brunette when Boxer and Jacobi entered the hallway of the modest two bedroom apartment some twenty minutes later.

Without looking up, the thirty six year old African American mother of two greeted her colleagues, "Good morning you two."

"Hey," replied Boxer as she crouched for a closer look.

"Morning Doc," said Jacobi. "Are we looking at a serial here?"

"Preliminary examination would indicate that's more than a strong possibility. Meet Dawn Lynn Harris, twenty five years of age and looking forward to the rest of her life until somebody broke down her door and terrorised her. She received two blunt force hits to the back of her skull followed by a cut to the throat which severed the jugular. Blood splatters on the wall tell me she was running away when the first blow was delivered. I'll be able to tell you more when I get her back to the morgue, but my initial COD is exsanguination."

Lindsay straightened up and enquired, "Signature?"

Scowling, Claire rolled Dawn onto her left side and Jacobi swore, "Son of a bitch."

Lindsay stared at the crude smiley face cut into the right buttock and grimaced, "Identical to Joan Griffin."

The M.E. nodded in agreement, "I'd say this is our second victim."

"It's the fifth," stated a female voice from the doorway.

Three heads turned in unison to see a tall, attractive blonde dressed in black trousers, black combat boots and a navy blue buttoned long sleeve shirt. A frowning Lieutenant Hogan stood by her side.

"Fifth?" queried Boxer with a raised left brow.

The unknown blonde stepped forward, "His first two victims were in San Ramon and the third was in Silver Terrace Playground twenty four days ago."

"That wasn't in the database," pointed out Boxer defensively.

"Relax Lindz," suggested Tom calmly. "Inspectors Boxer, Jacobi and Doctor Washburn, meet FBI Senior Special Agent Murphy."

"Great," mumbled Boxer with annoyance. "All those hours of work on the Griffin case and the Feds show up and take over ... again."

Agent Murphy glanced at her watch then stated in a no nonsense tone, "No one is taking over Inspector Boxer. You and your partner are still the primaries on the case. I am only here to assist and share information. Are you always this charming during first introductions?"

Lindsay conceded the snide remark and issued a lame excuse, "I haven't had coffee yet."

Murphy turned to Tom with an explanation, "I'll meet you back at your station in an hour Lieutenant; I need to be somewhere else."

"We can talk then Agent Murphy."

Lindsay noticed both Tom and Warren watch Murphy's egress and grinned, "You two boys are hopeless."

Tom spun around and faced her, "There's nothing wrong with looking at a beautiful woman."

"I'll be sure to ask your wife if she shares the same view," quipped Claire before focusing on her examination.

"I'll check out the rest of the apartment," offered the long, curly haired Boxer.

Jacobi smiled at Tom and noted, "She certainly is easy on the eye."

"You got that right."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at Claire, "And this is why I don't date."

"You don't date because you never stop and take time out for yourself honey."

Lindsay leered at her friend, "Here's the thing, when I do step out of my comfort zone it bites me on the ass."

"You haven't gone out since Pete Raynor and that was seven weeks ago. You need to move on."

With brown eyes turned towards the ceiling, Lindsay whispered, "I prove my point. I thought he was Mr Nice and he turned out to be nothing but a liar who forgot to tell the truth about having a wife waiting for him in Cambodia. I am totally over men. Now, are we done here?"

Claire waved her gloved covered right hand, "This conversation isn't over."

"It is when I walk away and look, here I go."

"You're a smartass Boxer."

"Yeah and you love me," countered Lindsay as she entered the living room.

-o-

_**Mission Cross North Hospital**_

Caitlin donned the hospital mask kindly handed to her by the nurse and went to stand by the side of brown haired Annette Fisher. "How's he doing today?" asked Caitlin as she looked down at Annette's husband Niles lying on the hospital bed in the ICU ward.

With tear filled green eyes, the thirty six year old mother of two whispered, "His responses to stimuli were encouraging, but this is the big test. I'm glad you could be here with me."

Caitlin smiled weakly, "There was no way I wasn't going to be." She lowered her right hand and clasped the other woman's and squeezed.

A tall, middle aged male entered the room with another nurse by his side, "Are you ready Mrs Fisher?"

"Yes Doctor Wishart."

The doctor approached one of the many monitors and switched off the breathing apparatus. Four sets of eyes watched and waited for the patient to take a breath on his own.

When his chest failed to rise, Doctor Wishart turned the machine back on, "Your husband is still recovering from extensive brain swelling, so let's not be too discouraged. We'll try again in two days time."

"Thank you Doctor," replied Annette. "I know he'll find his way home when he is ready."

Wishart smiled warmly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'll check in with you later."

Caitlin bowed her head and permitted the held back tears to flow down her cheeks. Turning to Annette, she embraced her, "I'll be back at three."

Too upset to speak, the other woman simply nodded with understanding.

-o-

Lindsay gave her friend Cindy Thomas from the San Francisco Register, a dip of the head when the twenty five year old entered the bullpen of the Homicide Division.

"Hey Lindz and Jacobi, word is you guys have a serial killer on the loose."

Shaking her head, Lindsay glared at the five foot six, pretty redhead, "How the hell did you find out so quickly?"

"I have my sources," answered Cindy with a smirk. "I know you have no comment at this stage, but I'm actually here with some information."

"We appreciate that," said Lindsay. "So, what do you have?"

Jacobi sat on the corner of Lindsay's desk and Cindy began, "Your first victim Joan Griffin was attending the Campo Clinic over on Bridgeview Terrace for a supposed sex addiction."

With scrunched up facial features, Jacobi queried, "How did you find out?"

"I spoke to one of her work colleagues, a Claudia Wendt."

"We interviewed her," pointed out Lindsay with a furrowed brow. "She was the first person we spoke to and I had a gut feeling she was holding something back. How did you get her to cough up the info?"

"I picked up a certain vibe and played up to it."

"A vibe?" questioned Jacobi with interest.

Cindy blushed while answering, "The woman kept staring at my chest, so I fluttered my eyelashes a few times and she spilled the beans."

"Oh I get it," admitted Jacobi with a smirk. "How close was she to Griffin?"

"They dated a while back, but Claudia found out Joan wasn't content with only one lover. That's when Joan started to attend private counselling."

Lindsay leaned back in her chair, "So did she say anything else?"

"She told me Joan was dating somebody new."

"Did she happen to mention a name?" asked Jacobi.

"Yes, it was a fellow group member by the name of Dawn Harris."

Lindsay jumped out of her chair as Caitlin walked towards her desk carrying a computer case, "That's our second vic. Did you get anything else?"

"Yes a date for tomorrow night and Claudia mentioned an FBI Agent had spoken to her three weeks ago."

"That would be me," confessed Caitlin while extending her hand to Cindy. "Agent Murphy and you are?"

Cindy grinned foolishly, "Uhm huh, Cindy Thomas, Crime Desk reporter for the Register."

"Oh yes, I've read some of your articles and good luck on your date. It only cost me the price of a coffee for the information."

"Oh well, my work is apparently done here, I best be off," responded Cindy between giggles.

Jacobi turned to his partner, "I didn't now Thomas liked the ladies."

"Apparently, I didn't either."

"Excuse me," interrupted Caitlin. "Can you point me in the direction of your Lieutenant's office?"

Jacobi gestured to his right, "Straight up the stairs and to your right. You're looking for office 518."

"Thank you Inspector Jacobi."

"We'll take you up," offered Lindsay.

"Fine, it would be best if you two were present anyway."

Jacobi led the way and knocked on the door, "Agent Murphy is here to speak with you Lieutenant."

Tom stood up from behind his desk and straightened his tie, "Please come in Agent Murphy."

Caitlin stepped inside and to the left, "Thank you Lieutenant Hogan."

Entering, Lindsay moved to the right, "Tom, we have a link to our two victims."

"That's Lieutenant."

Dismissing the comment with a wave of her left hand, Lindsay responded, "Yeah, yeah, both women attended group counselling for a sex addiction over in Silver Terrace and were an item."

Caitlin placed the case on Tom's desk and withdrew a laptop, "Joan Griffin began private sessions with a Doctor Liberwich on January twenty second and group therapy on July third, two days before her murder."

Tom's forehead creased, "And Dawn Harris was involved?"

Lindsay answered the question, "A work colleague of Joan's said she was dating Dawn."

"That may be our perp's motive?" reasoned Tom.

Caitlin typed away on the computer, "It is. Joan met Dawn Harris in the break room and they started dating within a week. The UNSUB's first victim in San Ramon was Fiona Langston, twenty eight and in rehab for sex addiction at the Mayer Clinic. She became romantically involved with a fellow patient, twenty six year old Melanie Dwyer."

An image of a blonde appeared on the screen and Caitlin continued, "Fiona was murdered on June twenty fifth and Melanie two days later. Your Medical Examiner will find the blunt instrument utilised to incapacitate the victim was a steel pipe with a four inch diameter and the brand name _"Titan"_ embossed on the end. The impressions lifted off the two San Ramon victims were matched by our Lab."

"What about the knife wound?" inquired Jacobi.

"A Buck 119 Special Hunting knife with a six inch point fixed blade with a blood groove is the killer's weapon of choice."

Lindsay looked at the picture of the aforementioned knife, "Back at the scene you mentioned a third victim."

"Yes, but there was only a similarity in the method of attack, nothing else fitted the profile and there was no smiley face left behind due to the UNSUB having been interrupted. On that occasion the UNSUB's motive was also totally different."

Tom rubbed his chin, "How so?"

"The UNSUB was tracked to the facility at Silver Terrace and Senior Special Agent Fisher and his partner joined the investigation. The duo went undercover as new outpatients at the clinic's group sessions."

"What was the perp's motivation in the first two killings?" asked Lindsay as Deputy District Attorney Jill Bernhardt entered the room.

Tom made introductions then Caitlin continued, "The profile on the UNSUB pointed to a male in his mid to late twenties who was spurned by his girlfriend or wife when she attended counselling sessions at the Peterson Clinic on Holmes Drive in East Foothills and subsequently began an intimate affair with a fellow attendee. His rage is evident by the trauma to the head and you can't get more personal than a knife. Also, the second victim was brutally raped. Your ME won't find proof of that until Dawn's body is fully unclothed."

"So the killer redressed his victims?" enquired the thirty two year old, short platinum haired prosecutor.

"Yes and he expanded his hunting ground because there was a news leak regarding the murders being linked on June twenty eighth. The LA Field Office was onto the UNSUB's identity after checking the names of all the group participants. Tad Wilson was the killer's alias and he showed up at Fiona's last group therapy, but security footage and facial recognition matched him to a Bradley Winslow from Santa Cruz.

Lindsay looked at Caitlin, "Did he kill his wife or girlfriend back there?"

"No, his wife Adrienne was found alive and living well with her girlfriend in Manhattan three days ago. The pair had left Santa Cruz the night Winslow turned up at the clinic." Caitlin displayed a photo of a blond with piercing blue eyes, "That's your suspect, but he has since dyed his hair black."

Taking in the image, Jacobi noted, "You didn't finish telling us about the third victim."

Lindsay noticed the Agent's fisted hands and white knuckles as she resumed, "When Agent Fisher recognised Winslow as he entered the evening session on Wednesday the second, he stood up from his chair and Winslow took off. The subject was pursued by four other Agents but eluded capture by running through the backyards of houses for a mile before Fisher detected boot prints in some soil paths leading into Silver Terrace Playground."

Caitlin took a deep breath then continued, "To cut a long story short, the third victim was found suspended by his feet on a swing set because he got in the way of Winslow's escape."

"Why the hell didn't we know about all this?" demanded Lindsay with her usual subtlety akin to a jackhammer.

Closing her laptop, Caitlin elucidated, "Your department was supposed to be notified the following morning."

"Jesus, Joan Griffin was killed three days later," stated Lindsay angrily. "And there wasn't a peep out of you guys. Two women could have been saved. Did you have people sitting on the group members?"

"Yes, all eight attendees were being watched, but Winslow snuck past the detail on Joan Griffin then again when he killed Dawn Harris."

Jill glared at Caitlin and noticed the prominent red scar above her left eye, "Were you part of that detail Agent?"

Caitlin defended herself calmly, "No I was not."

"So why has the FBI decided to become involved now?" inquired Tom.

"They haven't," replied Caitlin as she placed the carry case on top of the laptop. "My attendance here is not official or in any way sanctioned. My superiors have no idea I'm handing over this information, that's why it is still your Division's investigation."

"I don't understand," admitted Jacobi.

"I do," admitted Lindsay. "The Feds are covering up the fact they failed to notify this department of Winslow's movements in our jurisdiction and the fact they botched protecting Joan and Dawn. Am I on the right track Agent Murphy?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"I'll take that to mean yes then," sniped Lindsay with a shake of her head.

"Why aren't you investigating the case?" queried Tom.

"I'm on suspension pending an investigation."

"So you're the reason behind the cock-up then?" asked Jill disdainfully.

"No. Now I've given you all the available evidence and if you need further assistance call me, but remember you were given nothing from me." She withdrew her ID wallet from the back pocket of her trousers and handed a card over to Tom, "I apologise for the deception, but it was not my doing."

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?" demanded Lindsay. "You could have saved those two women."

"I've thought of nothing else since the day I found out Joan Griffin was killed." Caitlin moved towards the door then said over her shoulder, "Oh, one last thing. If I happen to leave my laptop behind accidently, it is useless without my service number of 7862 and password trigger07." Walking out the door, Caitlin went to a Ford Explorer parked outside the building and drove home to 2900 Clay Street, Presidio Heights.

-o-

A seething Lindsay immediately spun around to Jacobi, "Is she for real?"

"I'd say so. She's just put her career on the line by talking to us."

Jill went to the desk and opened the lid of the computer, "Let's take a look at what she left behind."

Typing in the user name and password, the blonde accessed the file labelled _"Current cases"_ and promptly swore, "Holy fuck, the third victim was Agent Fisher. Thankfully he is still alive, but is in critical condition at Mission Cross North. He was chasing Winslow down a dark passageway between two buildings when the partner was struck in the temple with a steel bar." Jill looked at Lindsay and added, "His partner was Murphy."

Claire walked into the office and announced, "Dawn Harris was viciously raped and the murder weapon was a Buck 119 Special Fixed Blade hunting knife."

Four heads turned and chorused, "We know."

"Okay, does somebody want to fill me in or have I just become obsolete?"

"You'll have to play catch up," suggested Tom as he motioned for her to view the computer screen.

Jill got to the end of the report, "There are two attachments." She opened the first one, "Shit, Murphy is suspended for assaulting an Agent Morrison on the fifth and as a result of the altercation she was rushed to hospital and was only released three days ago."

"That would explain the wound on her forehead and why she didn't contact us sooner," noted Lindsay with a sliver of sympathy.

Jacobi chimed in, "Morrison must have been the one who was supposed to inform us."

"Oh this is handy," uttered Jill. ""We've got Murphy's personal notes on Winslow written over the past month and the last entry says Winslow will move on to his next victim approximately thirty six miles south of his last. She also noted Winslow will be rattled by his near capture and will escalate."

Tom returned to his desk, "Okay, let's work off of Agent Murphy's records. She and her partner located him once, so let's trust her instinct."

-o-

_**Federal Bureau of Investigations San Francisco Field Office**_

Caitlin pulled into a vacant parking bay then headed for the 13th floor of 450 Golden Gate Avenue. Walking up to Supervisory Special Agent Grant's office, she rapped on the closed door and waited.

"COME IN," boomed the voice on the other side.

Stepping inside, Caitlin stared at forty year old blonde Melissa Grant and asked, "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Thank you for making yourself available Agent Murphy."

"I gather this is about my suspension."

Melissa stood and withdrew a Glock 22 and holster from the bottom drawer of the desk, "You're returned to active duty starting tomorrow morning, so you can stop sneaking around behind my back with SFPD." She handed over the weapon and added, "Janine saw you down at the Hall of Justice this morning and called me. She has been worried about you."

Caitlin smirked, "Well thank your girlfriend for her concern."

"I will and I spoke to Assistant Director Mathers yesterday and submitted my full report. I apologise it took so long to collect all the evidence on Deputy Director Daley's cover up."

"There's no need; I'm just relived he is the one in the shit now instead of me."

Melissa smiled briefly, "Daley's decisions cost two women their lives and so did Morrison's. For the time being, the latter has been transferred to another office until Mathers decides what to do with him."

"I appreciate you going into bat of me ma'am."

"It was the right thing to do once I could redirect focus on Daley. I visited with Annette earlier and she seemed disappointed."

"Niles' condition hasn't improved. I'm on my way to the hospital now so she can collect the girls."

"If you need any time off, come see me and I'll take your place if you are required in the field."

"I'm glad you offered. Since I'm not a patient at the hospital anymore and can sit with Niles, I need to be off duty from 1500 hours while Annette picks Sophie up from school and Sondra from Niles' parents' home. Annette likes to spend some time with them at dinner and help with homework before returning to the hospital. She's trying to keep life as normal as possible for them and I'll start earlier to compensate for the time difference."

"That's not a problem and how have your headaches been?"

"Easing, but I'm still having the nightmares."

"You look like you haven't sleep for weeks."

"I manage two or three hours a night."

"What about the blurred vision?"

"It's gone."

"Good, now before you go, AD Mathers will be visiting SFPD Homicide Division to apologise and offer our official assistance."

"Does he know I gave them my files?"

"No, so let's keep it that way. There's sure to be enough grief over Daley's mismanagement for him to deal with."

Scrunching up her face, Caitlin posed the question, "I suppose I'm expected to see the Psychiatrist?"

"You know you are and first appointment is at nine on Monday, so enjoy your weekend as best you can."

"Thank you for your assistance ma'am."

"Cait, just one last thing before you go, Janine and I will be at Sassy's at ten if you feel like some company."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not into socialising at the moment and don't want to take the risk of aggravating the headaches."

Melissa reached out and gripped Caitlin's left forearm, "You need to sleep, the bags under your eyes are ready to pack up and take a vacation."

Caitlin giggled for a second, "I'll sleep when I know Niles is better."

"I fully understand and call if you need to talk."

"I will ma'am."

-o-

After printing off several copies of Agent Murphy's notes, Lindsay went and sat at her desk to discuss the next move with her partner.

"All right, using Murphy's theory, Winslow's next meeting place is roughly 36 miles south of Silver Terrace," reasoned Jacobi.

Lindsay did a quick search on her computer, "We have a winner. Tudor Clinic on West Olive Avenue in Sunnyvale is 36.7 miles south."

Jacobi stood, "I'll meet you at the motor pool; I need to visit the restroom first."

"You got it Partner," replied Lindsay while checking the time on her chunky silver wristwatch.

Forty minutes later, Jacobi pulled the squad car into the parking lot of Tudor Clinic and the two Inspectors walked into the reception lobby. Lindsay unclipped the star shaped gold badge from the left front of her belt before approaching the blonde behind the counter.

"May I help you?" inquired the bubbly receptionist.

Displaying her shield, Lindsay answered, "Inspectors Boxer and Jacobi San Francisco Police Department, would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Have you had any males making inquiries about joining group sessions for sex addiction the past week or two?"

"Uhm let me check and see if we have any new clients." Looking at the computer screen and typing on the keyboard, the blonde said, "We've had two men enrol this month, but as you know, I can't give you their names without a court order."

"We understand, but has either of them actually attended a meeting?"

"Only one, the other will have his first on Tuesday night."

"And what time will that be?" inquired Jacobi.

"Eight o'clock."

Jacobi pointed to the painting on the wall to the left of the receptionist, "Is that a Ruben's original?"

The blonde turned her head and Lindsay swiftly pulled out her phone and draped it over the top of the monitor. She took a snap of the screen and returned the phone to her jacket pocket.

"Oh, you have a good eye," beamed the receptionist. "It's a beautiful landscape."

"It truly is and we appreciate your assistance."

"You're welcome."

The smiling partners exited the building and Lindsay looked at the captured image, "Paul Rochester and Simon Baxter. We know Winslow will use an alias, so I'm guessing one of these name and addresses will be him."

"That's only if Murphy is correct." Getting into their vehicle, Jacobi asked, "Do you believe sex addiction is really a medical condition?"

"Nope, I think it's a lame ass excuse for people who get caught out having affairs."

Jacobi chuckled deeply as he reversed out of the bay, "I'm definitely with you on that theory."

"There's nothing wrong with having a high sexual drive, it's only a problem if you have it with someone other than your partner."

"Amen to that. Are you going to drinks at Charlie's tonight?"

"No, I need a decent night's sleep for a change and some quality time with Martha. It's been a long week."

"I hear you."

"Speaking of sleep, Agent Murphy looked like she hadn't had any for a while."

"She did, but she still looked damn fine."

"I should have known better than to bring it up." Lindsay's phone trilled and she smiled at the caller ID, "Well hello Thomas, what can I do for you?"

_"Nothing, I just wanted to know if we were meeting up for dinner at Papa Joe's tonight."_

"I wasn't planning on it, why?"

_"Oh, I just thought there was a case to discuss."_

"There is, but we have a suspect."

Lindsay would have had to be deaf not to have heard the disappointment in Cindy's reply, _"Oh ... uhm ... okay."_

"It sounds like you have something you want to talk about, so I'll see you there at six thirty."

_"Thanks Linz."_

"You got a club meeting tonight?" questioned Jacobi as Lindsay closed her phone.

"It's not a club."

"Sure it is; you have rules and invited members, don't you?"

"Yes," confessed Lindsay well aware of where her partner was headed.

"Then it's a club."

-o-

Jill draped her left arm over the back of the booth seat as Lindsay slipped in beside her. "Hey, that was a good lead you got on Winslow," declared the blonde in greeting while patting her friend's right shoulder.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait for Simon Baxter to show up Tuesday night."

Claire arrived and sat opposite Jill, "Hey you two. I can only stay for an hour. Ed's taken the boys to his mother's for the weekend and is cooking dinner."

Lindsay grinned broadly, "I think the bedroom will be cooking."

"Hush now," protested Claire with a wink.

Jill chimed in, "We've kind of noticed you've been bouncing around a lot since that delicious husband of yours took his first steps at physio."

"Uhm okay, I'll admit things have progressed, but it was much improved when a certain friend gave me a present some time ago."

Lindsay chuckled at the comment, "I told you girl; you are one sexy mama and just needed to take the lead for a change."

The ensuring roar of laughter was interrupted when the waitress arrived and took a drinks and food order as Cindy took a seat beside Claire, "I'll have a beer with a Caesar salad and grilled chicken breast thanks."

"You better stock up on the protein Cindy," suggested Lindsay. "You may need it for your date tomorrow night."

"You've got a date?" asked Jill. "Is it with that hunky Fire Fighter you interviewed last week?"

"No."

"You been holding out on us Skipper?" queried Claire as drinks were served.

"No, I was only asked this morning and thank you for bringing it up Linz."

"Hey," protested Lindsay. "You all take such an interest in my love life, so it's nice to redirect all that attention for a change."

"So tell us about him," urged Jill.

"Her name is Claudia Wendy. She is blonde, twenty seven and a Projects Manager at Sloan and Walker."

Jill's blue eyes bulged, "That's where Joan Griffin worked and did you say her?"

"I did and yes, she was a work colleague."

"Oh my," uttered Claire. "I thought you only dated guys."

Cindy crunched up her face, "I date people, not gender."

"Thomas," began Lindsay. "That's just bullshit talk for bi-sexual."

"Okay, let's move right along," suggested the younger woman.

Claire put down her drink, "Oh no, not so fast. How many women have you actually dated?"

Slumping over the table, Cindy complained, "Jesus, does it really matter?"

Jill raised her hand, "I vote a yes on that question."

"Me too," agreed Lindsay with a wave.

"My vote is in the affirmative," sniggered Claire.

"Remind me why I joined this club?" asked Cindy as she straightened up.

"You were nosey, annoying and persistent," pointed out Lindsay. "Oh and let's not forget, excellent at obtaining useful information and retaining it."

"That's true and four."

Jill applauded, "Well I've seen a whole new side of you Rookie."

"I'll take that as a compliment Jill and how many for you?"

The blonde nearly choked on her beer, "This conversation is not about me."

"Vote," responded Cindy with a sly grin.

Three hands rose as a trio of meals arrived.

"Six," came the hushed answer.

Lindsay dropped a shot of whiskey into her half empty mug of beer, "Before you go to the trouble of voting, two."

Claire giggled then mumbled, "Once at College during a drunken weekend."

The four friends burst out laughing before Jill blurted out, "Agent Murphy is hot."

Cindy's eyebrows arched with question, "The Agent who was at the hall today?"

Jill told her the full story behind Murphy's visit and Cindy remarked, "She is smoking hot, even with the obvious signs of sleep deprivation."

"What did you think Linz?" inquired Jill.

"I didn't notice; I was too busy being pissed off. Before I left the Hall, FBI Assistant Director Mathers showed up to speak with Tom. He apologised for the oversight and said we had his full support and cooperation."

"Oh that means Agent Murphy will be hanging around the Halls of Justice in the near future," noted Jill.

Lindsay giggled briefly at the statement, "You planning on asking her out there Bernhardt?"

"No of course not, besides I've reconciled with Luke."

Claire asked the query on the other's minds, "Since when?"

"He called me last night and after we had a long talk; we have a date tomorrow for dinner."

Cindy raised her glass and toasted, "Congrats Jill."

"Thank you and Agent Murphy was very clever in figuring out the link to Winslow's murders."

"Yeah and this information is off the record until I give you the all clear Cindy," pointed out Lindsay as she commenced to explain the investigation for the benefit of Cindy and Claire. "According to her notes Winslow was fixated on the fact his wife attended a clinic 36.9 miles north of their home in Santa Cruz?"

Cindy delved into her eidetic memory, "East Foot Hills."

"Correct Lois Lane. She attended a centre on Laurel Street and Winslow followed her there. He travelled 36.4 miles to San Ramon where he found his first two victims at a clinic on Purdle Road. His next stop was the Silver Terrace clinic on Bridgeview Terrace."

"Which is 35.9 miles west," voiced Cindy. "Why didn't he continue north?"

"Because there were no clinics that fitted into that distance frame," clarified Lindsay. "It's also the reason Murphy believed his killing ground would go south next."

"So he basically changed his compass directions but not the distance," rationalised Claire.

"Yes, the Tudor Clinic is 36.7 miles from Silver Terrace."

Cindy nose screwed up, "Did Agent Murphy have a hypothesis as to why he is obsessed with the mileage?"

Finishing her beer, Lindsay nodded, "Winslow teaches Maths at the local high school and likes numbers."

"So Lindz, are we talking about someone who suddenly had a psychotic episode or just a jealous husband exacting revenge in a sick and twisted way?" asked Claire.

"My guess is the latter."

The four friends went on and discussed Jill and Luke's reunion and the Winslow case until Claire left, quickly followed by Lindsay.

-o-

Lindsay went for a jog with Martha as soon as she changed into a track suit once she arrived home. On the return trip, she was surprised to find Jill perched on the top step of the divided house. "You lost Counsellor?" she asked as she climbed the stairs and unlocked the front door.

"No," answered the blonde as she got to her feet. "I'm here looking for some advice."

"Come on in then and I'll let Martha into the backyard."

After climbing the stairs to Lindsay's top floor apartment, Jill flopped onto the grey sofa while Lindsay retrieved two bottles of beer from the refrigerator.

"So, what's going on?" she asked while handing over a beer to her friend and taking a seat beside her.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing with Luke?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with him. I really enjoy being single again but something is missing."

"Were you in love before?"

"Yes, but I freaked out over the whole commitment issue when I moved into his apartment. I think that's why I gave into Hanson's advances and had sex with him in my office. After that I felt so guilty and was just about to tell Luke when Denise drunkenly announced it to the world at Tom and Heather's wedding."

"So what has changed since then?"

"I miss Luke."

"Is it him you miss or just having someone to come home to?"

"I'm not sure Lindz."

"Then I suggest you take it nice and slow this time around and see what direction your feelings go in."

Jill took a sip of beer then asked, "Do you miss Pete?"

Nearly spitting out a mouthful of drink, Lindsay was honest, "Hell no!"

"Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"I'm positive. After I got over the disappointment of him having a wife waiting for him in Cambodia, I realised I had no business getting seriously involved with someone I only knew for two weeks. In the end, I just wanted to hurt Tom for moving on so soon with Heather."

Jill patted her friend's knee, "Lindz, it's nearly been three years since the divorce and he's been remarried for eight months."

"I know and I'm totally over him. I'm actually glad he found Heather; they are well suited to one another. I also take full responsibility for my marriage failure."

"Good to hear because the right person is out there somewhere."

"Seriously, I'm not even looking. Do you want another beer?"

"If I have one more I'll have to stay the night."

"That's not a problem and you know it."

"I do and in that case, I'll take a wine."

-o-

Caitlin arrived home from the hospital and stripped off her clothes while heading to the ensuite in her bedroom. Her shower was long and she cried the entire time. After dressing in an oversized tee shirt, she turned off the bedroom light and crawled into bed. Snuggling into the spare pillows, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep without the aid of alcohol. She dreamt of her ex-lover and didn't wake until 10:26 the following morning.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse employed.

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Saturday July 26th 2008**_

Lindsay nuzzled into the warm body lying beside her in the queen sized bed and inhaled the scent of vanilla.

Jill stuck her head past the doorframe seconds later and enquired, "Are you going to laze around in bed all day?"

Eyelids opened slowly and Lindsay patted the tan and white Border Collie on the head, "Unless you have a better alternative, then yes."

"You are too cute Boxer and thanks for last night. I'll see you Monday at work."

In a deep Texas drawl, Lindsay replied, "You're welcome and don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

"I won't and Martha has already been out."

"That explains the body swap then."

Jill looked at her best friend and grinned, "How come you didn't cuddle me like that last night?"

"You've got a date tonight and I won't interfere with that."

Jill giggled momentarily, "We've always had bad timing."

"Yes we have, now get out of here before I forget our rule."

"Bye Lindz."

"Goodbye Jill." Lindsay sighed heavily and went back to sleep.

-o-

Caitlin spent the day at the hospital and gave Annette a full day with her six and three year old daughters. The following day she arrived in time to see her best friend and work colleague still unable to take a breath on his own.

Doctor Wishart was nevertheless optimistic, but Caitlin witnessed the cloud of doubt float across Annette's features and reminded her, "Niles still has brain function, so don't lose hope. Now go home to the girls while I stay here."

"I wouldn't be able to cope without you Caitlin. You've been amazing, especially when you were in such pain and recovering from your own injury."

"Your strength inspires me and I'm here because I love you both and Niles would want me to look after you and the kids."

"We love you too."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you."

Caitlin watched as Annette lovingly kissed her husband's forehead before leaving the room. The blonde stepped out when Nile's parents and brother Matthew visited an hour later then departed once Annette returned with the two girls at six o'clock.

She drove to her parent's house in Pacific Heights and was greeted in the hallway by her father Paul and mother Lorraine.

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you," stated Paul as he hugged her.

"I finally started sleeping through the night."

Her mother kissed her cheek, "It's about time. You had us both worried and dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"When is Stacey due?"

"Your sister and family should be here soon," answered Paul. "How is Niles doing today?"

"He is still the same dad. There's been no improvement."

A car horn tooted in the drive and Caitlin went outside to greet her sister and her brother in-law Bryan and their two children Breanne and Crosby.

During the evening, Caitlin thrived on the normalcy of a Sunday roast with her family and returned home to another good night's sleep.

-o-

_**Monday July 28th**_

Lindsay was getting up from the chair behind her desk when Jacobi declared, "Agent Murphy is headed this way."

Spinning around, Lindsay scanned over the dark blue pants suit and light blue shirt attired woman and thought her friends were correct. The blonde was extremely beautiful and she couldn't help but grin. "Can we help you Agent Murphy?" she asked.

"Good morning Inspectors Boxer and Jacobi, I'm here to pick up my laptop."

"Oh of course and thank you," said Lindsay as she picked the carry case up from her desk.

Caitlin nodded, "Your Lieutenant called me this morning and brought me up to speed on your investigation."

Jacobi pushed his chair in, "We were just heading out for lunch, would you like to join us?"

"That would be nice," answered Caitlin while accepting her computer.

Lindsay detected the outline of a gun under the right side of the Agent's jacket and inquired, "I see you're armed, I hope that's good news?"

"It is," beamed the blonde. "I was returned to duty two days ago."

"That's excellent news," remarked Lindsay as she tidied up her blotter.

Jacobi led the two women outside and Caitlin suggested, "I'll follow you in my car."

"There's no need," explained Jacobi. "We're going to Papa Joe's and it's in walking distance."

"I've heard about the place from friends. I'm led to believe they have excellent food and a pleasant atmosphere."

"They do and I hope you plan on joining us tomorrow night?" queried Jacobi.

"I do and I'll be bringing a team of six with me as added backup."

"The prick won't get away again," promised Lindsay. "The second he steps out of his car we'll be all over him?"

"Did your Lieutenant inform you all charges have been handed over to your DA Kwon for prosecution?"

"Yes, DDA Bernhardt was given the files this morning," replied Jacobi.

Caitlin nodded, "It was part of AD Mathers' apology."

Jacobi held the door open and the trio shared a pleasant lunch before returning to their respective offices.

-o-

**_1952 hours Tuesday July 29th_**

Caitlin took up position behind the rear door inside the black Chevrolet Express Van that was parked in the car park of the Tudor Clinic and waited for a verbal command from Lieutenant Hogan.

Six SFPD Inspectors were strategically hidden from view around the building and five FBI Agents had the exits and entrances of the parking lot under surveillance.

Caitlin adjusted her earpiece when Lindsay's voice came over the airwaves, _"Suspect has turned into the drive in an orange Hyundai Excel sedan. His hair is dyed red, but it's definitely our suspect."_

_"Roger that,"_ acknowledged Tom.

"Copy,"answered Caitlin as she followed the subject's movements on the numerous monitors positioned inside the van.

Winslow parked his car in the space beside the van and got out as officers and agents waited to move in on his location.

Caitlin had one hand on the door handle and the other on her Glock when Hogan transmitted, _"Go! Go! Go!"_

Jumping out of the vehicle, Caitlin inched along the side as Lindsay, Jacobi and Hogan approached with weapons pointed at a startled Winslow.

"SFPD, PUT YOU HANDS UP WINSLOW," shouted Lindsay.

Winslow turned around looking for an escape route and stared at Caitlin in disbelief.

"Not today you bastard," she snapped. "Raise your hands and turn around before I shoot your sorry ass and leave a fucking bullet hole in the shape of a smiley face."

Complying, Winslow stood still as Lindsay and Jacobi moved in and dragged him to the ground by his arms.

Lindsay slammed a knee into his back and holstered her gun. Withdrawing cuffs from the pouch on the back of her belt, she said, "Bradley Jacob Winslow, you are under arrest for the murders of Fiona Langston, Melanie Dwyer, Joan Griffin and Dawn Harris. You are also under arrest for the attempted murder of Federal Agent Niles Fisher, the assault of Federal Agent Caitlin Murphy and for pissing me off. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Yeah I understand."

Getting up, Lindsay reefed Winslow to his feet by his elbow and Jacobi frisked him. He located a steel bar, a Buck knife, latex gloves and a role of gaffer tape in the pockets of the suspect's cargo trousers.

Once a silent Winslow was secured in the back of a squad car, Tom invited Caitlin back to the station for the interrogation. She readily accepted and dismissed her team before riding to the Halls of Justice with the Lieutenant.

-o-

Jill and Cindy were waiting in the bullpen when Lindsay and Jacobi ushered Winslow past them and onto an interrogation room.

The DDA joined Tom and Caitlin in the observation room once they arrived and asked, "Has he said anything?"

"No," replied Tom as he switched on the intercom.

"He won't," added Caitlin. "He'll give you no assistance or details."

She was right, the first words out of Winslow's mouth were, "I want a lawyer."

Lindsay and Jacobi exited the room and Tom directed, "Call the Public Defender's Office Jill."

Hanson North arrived twenty minutes later and an hour after that, Winslow was booked and placed in lockup without uttering a solitary word.

Caitlin glanced at her watch and declared, "Thank you for an excellent op, if you need anything you know how to contact me."

"I appreciate your help Agent Murphy," responded Tom. "Well done Inspectors Boxer and Jacobi."

"Thanks Tom," replied Lindsay.

"That's Lieutenant."

Caitlin took her leave and shed her vest and radio once she stepped outside of the building. She called for a cab and went straight to the hospital.

She entered Niles' room minutes later and told him all about Winslow's arrest before settling in a recliner and falling asleep.

Her eyes flew open when she heard the door open a short time later, "Is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted to personally thank you and figured this was where I'd find you. The others went to Charlie's for a celebratory drink."

Standing, Caitlin stretched her legs, "I wanted to tell Niles what happened before going home."

"Do you come here every night?"

"Only Monday to Friday then it's the day time on the weekends."

"You look beat. How about I give you a ride home?"

"I'd appreciate that Inspector Boxer."

"Please call me Lindsay."

Leaning over the bed, Caitlin tenderly kissed Niles goodnight, "See you tomorrow Partner."

She followed Lindsay to the lifts and was asked, "You been partners long?"

"It's been six years, what about you and Jacobi?"

"Seven."

The two women rode the elevator in silence then got into Lindsay's silver Jeep Cherokee. Caitlin gave her address and inquired, "I couldn't help but notice you enjoy antagonising your boss."

"He hates that I don't observe his rank."

"Why is that?"

"Jacobi was up for promotion last year and applied for the position of Commanding Officer. He had twenty two years on the job and they gave it to Tom when it should have been Jacobi's. I found out later Tom only campaigned for the position because his fiancée wanted him off the streets."

"It sounds like you and Lieutenant Hogan have history."

"Yeah, we were together for six years and married for four."

"Oh I see."

"We'd been divorced for two years when he became my CO."

"That must have been awkward for you."

"It was at first, but I got over it once he remarried."

Caitlin couldn't help but detect the inflection of Lindsay's words, "You almost sound disappointed."

"I was when he arrived at the station and told me he'd moved on and was engaged. It came as a bit of shock to discover I hadn't, and I foolishly dove into a relationship without taking the time to get to know the person first."

"That's unfortunate. I'm the two storied house on your right."

Lindsay pulled into the drive, "Well thanks again for your help."

"I'm sorry for all the bullshit associated with it."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No, but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty about the deaths of two innocent woman after the fact."

"Maybe I could buy you dinner and a beer some time and discuss it."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," replied Caitlin as she opened the door.

"You don't?" queried Lindsay with surprise.

Facing the Inspector, Caitlin countered, "Lindsay, I'll be honest with you. You're someone I could get into a lot of trouble with."

Lindsay's brows knotted, "I don't follow you."

"You're an incredibly beautiful and intelligent woman and being around you makes me nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"I just am and let's just leave it as that. Goodnight Lindsay."

Caitlin disappeared into her home and Lindsay raced home and immediately called Jill while feeding Martha.

_"Hey Boxer, what's up?"_

"What do you think of Agent Murphy?"

_"You're calling me at 11:40 to ask for my opinion on a woman?"_

Lindsay recounted the conversation with Caitlin, "What do you think she meant?"

_"Linz, the woman was politely telling you she's attracted to you, but isn't going to action those feelings."_

"Oh shit, if I wasn't so tired I would have known that."

_"Honey, Caitlin is gorgeous and so sexy in fatigues. My advice is you go for it."_

"Don't be absurd."

_"Whatever, go to bed."_

"Goodnight."

-o-

_**Wednesday July 30th**_

Arriving at the hospital, Caitlin was taken aback when she walked into Nile's room to find him detached from the numerous monitors and machines and sitting up with his eyes wide open. "Oh my god Niles," she uttered tearfully as Annette moved to her and pulled her into the circle of her arms.

"He woke up ten minutes ago after the breathing tube was removed."

Caitlin approached the bed and cried, "It's so wonderful to see you Partner."

Niles grimaced as he spoke, "Me too, sore throat."

Leaning over the side of the railing, Caitlin kissed his cheek, "Welcome back."

With a shaky hand, Niles touched her arm, "Did you really arrest him last night?"

"You heard me telling you that?"

Niles nodded, "Who was the woman you were talking to?"

"I'll tell you this afternoon when I visit, but for now I have to go to work. Take it easy my friend and I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

Caitlin kissed her friends goodbye then unashamedly cried all the way to the office. She rushed into Melissa's office and broke down as she told her boss the exciting news.

"Oh thank goodness for that," muttered a relieved Melissa through her tears. "That's the best news ever."

"Yes and he knows Winslow is in custody."

"Good, that's real good."

"I'll have my field report from last night ready for you in ten and why are you in so early?"

A huge grin appeared, "I was too wired to sleep last night."

Caitlin examined her friend's face carefully then asked, "Don't tell me you finally proposed?'

"I did and she accepted."

"Well congratulations, I'm so happy for you both," expressed Caitlin excitedly as she hugged her supervisor. "This is a great start to the day and I need to go to my desk before I start bawling again."

-o-

**_Friday August 15th_**

Jill sauntered into the bullpen and walked up behind Lindsay. The brunette was bent over and retrieving underwear and a grey tee shirt from the bottom drawer of her desk.

"Did you pull an all-nighter again?" inquired the blonde sternly.

"Yes and as soon as Jacobi gets here we have a suspect in the Hernandez murder to track down."

"That's great and we are having dinner tonight."

Lindsay faced her friend, "I gather Luke is on shift."

"He is."

"So how's it going between you two?"

"We are dating when we can and it's nice."

"Nice? I never thought I'd hear you describe dating as nice."

"I'm taking your advice and moving slowly."

"And how is that working for you?"

"It's good and I'm enjoying learning about the little things."

"Wow Jill, I'm impressed and am really happy for you."

"Good morning ladies," interrupted Jacobi as he entered the room.

"Hey," replied Lindsay. "Don't get comfortable, we have a collar to make. DNA results finally came back on our latest killer and we have one Stephen Tucker to pick up."

Jacobi looked at the shirt and dark pink G-string in his partner's hand, "I'll wait for you to freshen up."

"I'll talk to you when you get back," suggested Jill as she headed for the hallway.

-o-

Lindsay slid in beside Jill in the booth and ordered her usual burger, fries and mug of beer before the waitress left.

"Tucker is in lockup and my caseload just cleared," announced Lindsay happily.

"Well done," cheered Jill. "He'll be arraigned in the morning."

Lindsay looked across the table to Cindy, "I thought you'd be on a date."

"Claudia is at a work function and we're meeting up later."

"This is a nice change," declared Claire. "We don't have a case to discuss."

Jill put her cocktail down on the table, "Actually we do. Winslow's trial is scheduled to start on the twenty fifth."

Cindy chimed in, "Oh, I have exciting news regard that dirt bag. Agent Fisher was released from hospital this morning and is doing really well."

"That's wonderful news," commented Claire as drinks arrived.

"I already knew," admitted Jill. "I spoke to Agent hotter than hot Murphy this afternoon to go over her testimony."

"She must be relieved with her partner's progress?" noted the doctor.

"She was and asked how you were Lindz."

Cindy's eyes lit up, "Oh do tell."

"There's nothing to tell," countered Lindsay with a roll of her eyes.

"Give her a call," advised Claire. "The two of you would make a stunning couple."

"Hey, can we be done with my social life, besides I'm not interested."

"What, are you nuts?" complained Cindy.

"No and it's time to change the subject."

Jill raised her hand, "I have one final word on the matter, vote."

A trio of hands waved and Lindsay whined, "Why do I hang out with you people?"

"Because you love us and we love you," answered Claire.

"It's lucky for you that I do or I'd arrest your sorry asses for being public nuisances."

The others laughed and Lindsay joined them.

-o-

Caitlin staggered into her bedroom and removed her shirt. She nearly toppled over when her attempt to slip off her left boot met with resistance. Reaching out, she steadied herself against the wall then pulled off both shoes before entering the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed before a naked Caitlin fell into bed. Within seconds, she rose up on her right elbow when her phone rang. Picking it up off the bedside table, she stared at the unknown number of 415-454-3510 and answered, "Hello."

_"Hi Caitlin, Lindsay Boxer here."_

Caitlin's reply was slurred, "Oh Inspector Boxer, can I help you?"

_"Did I call at a bad time?"_

Caitlin giggled, "No, I'm drunk. I was out with colleagues celebrating and I drank too much beer."

_"I heard about your partner's release from hospital."_

"Yeah, it's fantastic. Niles dropped into the bar for a few minutes with his wife. I'm so happy for them."

_"That's good."_

"We were also drinking to my boss's engagement. Oh sorry, I'm rambling. What did you need?"

_"I called to ask you out to dinner tomorrow."_

"Uhm, I'm busy."

_"Oh, I shouldn't have assumed you were available."_

Caitlin tittered softly at the other woman's dissatisfaction, "You have a great voice and I'll be on a stakeout. A suspect is expected to return home, so I'll be stuck in a car waiting for his pathetic ass to show."

Lindsay relaxed, _"Then how about another night?"_

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

_"Yes, but you weren't aware of my attraction for you at the time."_

"Really?"

_"Yes and I'd like to spend some time with you."_

"Oh crap."

_"What is it?"_

"I don't date bisexual women."

_"Okay, I guess I should say goodnight then."_

"Goodnight Lindsay." Caitlin ended the call and swore out loud, "Fuck, why does she have to be so amazing?" Putting the phone back on the side table, she fell back onto the pillows and contemplated the question for several minutes before sighing deeply and closing her eyes.

The attempt to find sleep proved fruitless and the detective tossed and turned for over thirty minutes until exhausted finally wrapped her in a tight cocoon and she slipped into dreamland.

-o-

_**Friday August 29th**_

Lindsay strolled out of the Courtroom and saw Caitlin sitting on a bench seat with a frail dark haired male in his mid-thirties and an attractive blonde around the same age.

Caitlin's eyes met hers and Lindsay smiled, "Hello."

Standing, Caitlin said in greeting, "Inspector Boxer, it's good to see you again. I'd like to introduce Agent Niles Fisher and his wife Annette."

Lindsay shook their hands, "Nice to meet you both."

Painfully, Niles got to his feet, "I believe I'm the next witness, take care Inspector Boxer."

A Court Officer opened the door, "Agent Fisher, could you please follow me."

Annette rose and helped her husband into the room and Lindsay turned to see tears in Caitlin's eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It breaks my heart to see Niles like this."

"He's lucky to be alive Caitlin and you should focus on that."

Nodding, the Agent responded, "He only got out of hospital two days ago."

"What happened?" probed Lindsay with concern. "I thought he was recovering well?"

"He developed pneumonia two weeks ago and it really took a heavy toll on him."

"He's very courageous."

"Yeah he is." Caitlin sat down. "So how have you been?"

"I've been fairly busy and you?"

"I got promoted since we last spoke and am heading up a new team."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thank you. I ran into your friend Cindy Thomas last week and she informed me she is dating Claudia Wendt."

"Yes and she seems really happy."

"I better return to the office and organise an op for this afternoon. I don't give evidence until Tuesday after the Labour Day holiday, but I wanted to be here for Niles."

"Okay, bye."

Caitlin stood up and locked eyes with Lindsay, "Uhm Lindsay, are you seeing anyone?"

"No I'm not, why?"

"Would you like to have dinner at my place tonight? Niles and Annette will be there."

A smile widened on Lindsay's face, "I'd really like that."

"It's a date then. I'll see you at seven thirty."

"You will; goodbye Caitlin."

Brown eyes focused on the retreating form of Caitlin and Lindsay's heart fluttered with the re-awaking feelings she had harboured for the woman since they meet.

Caitlin whistled a happy tune while she walked to her SUV and gave up on suppressing the tingling she felt in her stomach.

-o-

Lindsay walked into the Morgue and Claire asked, "How did court go?"

"Good and I met Niles Fisher and his wife."

"How is he doing?"

Lindsay told her about the setback, "I also have a date tonight."

"Get out of here, who with?"

"Caitlin, I'm having dinner at her house with the Fishers."

"I'm happy for you Lindsay. Now what are you going to wear?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and chuckled, "It's casual, so there's no need for a tiara and ball gown."

"Mmm okay, but at least wear those new low waisted jeans of yours. Your ass looks damn fine in those and you want to impress her."

"I swear you're as hopeless as our other two friends."

"I'm worse honey. Now pull up a chair, grab a handful of chocolate and tell me all about court."

-o-

Caitlin swung back her front door and smiled at the jeans and white buttoned short sleeve shirt dressed raven haired goddess, "Hi, you look really nice."

"Hey and thanks. I bought along a bottle of wine."

Stepping aside, Caitlin closed the door once Lindsay passed into the living room. She openly ogled the taunt buttocks and gulped, "It's only us, Niles spent three hours in the witness box and was exhausted by the time he got home."

"Yeah Jill told me North was pretty brutal with him."

Caitlin wiped away a tear and took the bottle from her guest, "He's a damn prick and is lucky I wasn't there to bounce his ass down the corridor. Take a seat at the table, dinner is ready."

"North is a smug egotist at the best of times and I don't like him," replied Lindsay as she followed the host into the living room. "You have a lovely home Caitlin."

"Thanks, I bought it six years ago when I was appointed here. I got a really good deal because it used to be an Army house before the Presidio was decommissioned as a Military installation. The place had been well maintained, so there wasn't much need to redecorate."

Uncorking the wine, Caitlin poured two glasses of Pinot and handed one to Lindsay. She left and collected a bowl of salad from the kitchen, "I hope you like Italian?"

"I certainly do. My grandparents on my mother's side are from Sicily."

Caitlin returned carrying two plates of beef and spinach tortellini.

"It's smells delicious."

Caitlin sat down opposite Lindsay, "I hope you enjoy. My grandmother taught me how to cook and speak Italian while I was growing up. How is Jacobi?"

"He returned from court all grumpy. North managed to piss him off big time."

"I'm the first witness on Tuesday, so I can expect the same treatment."

Lindsay swallowed a mouthful of food, "Seriously Caitlin, this is really good."

"I'm glad you approve. Do your parents still live in Texas?"

"No, we moved here when I was a child and my mother passed away years ago from cancer. My father and I only reconciled three months ago after a seven year estrangement."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My parents live over in Pacific Heights."

"So you're a native?"

"Yes I am. Dad retired from the SFPD last December after thirty eight years and mom's a retired nurse. She worked at Saint Francis Hospital for forty years."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have one sister who is two years younger than me. She lives an hour away in Fairfield with her husband Bryan and their two children. Breanne is six and Crosby is four. Bryan owns and runs his own architecture and building company."

"Sounds ideal," shared Lindsay between bites of food.

"Yeah, Stacey has a wonderful family and I see then every Sunday for dinner at my parents"."

"What made you change your mind about me?"

"Cindy raised a few valid points last Wednesday when I ran into her at court."

"And what were they?"

"She told me how nice you were and you'd been betrayed by your last boyfriend and she thought you needed a change of scenery."

Lindsay smirked then rationalised, "So basically she pimped me out."

Caitlin laughed at the terminology and Lindsay's breath caught as she gazed at sparkling blue eyes and sculptured facial features.

"I guess you could say she did and it cost me the price of lunch for more information."

"Oh dear god, what else did she tell you?"

"She told me a little about the "Kiss-Me-Not" killer."

"That wasn't my best moment."

"I don't recall much about the case except there were three victims before he was identified and shot dead. Cindy mentioned the killer shot his own father in the end."

"I became obsessed with the case and wasn't too happy when the FBI took over. I'd spent five years on finding the killer and it cost me my marriage."

"Were you happy with Tom?"

"I thought I was, but I willingly sacrificed our relationship to concentrate on the case. Tom walked away and I didn't even realise he had gone until it was too late to salvage our relationship. My friendships with Jill and Claire were sorely tested during that time then the case went cold. Then last year in May the FBI received a newspaper with my photo on the front and my lips had crosses drawn over them."

"That was his signature right?"

"Yes and I became the FBI's main focus."

Caitlin noticed Lindsay's hands were trembling and changed the subject, "You're very driven and independent Lindsay, and I admire that about you."

"It comes at a price though."

"That's why it's important to know when to make allowances and not restrict oneself from having a personal life."

"I'm still trying to figure out how to do that."

"It takes time, but the main thing is to remember your career is not your life."

"Have you found the balance?"

"I believe so. I don't miss my family Sunday get togethers unless I happen to be away. If Niles and I are working non-stop on a case we both ensure we take a break to speak with loved ones. We make the time to touch base and find that grounding we need from our families."

"I can understand how important that is and I've been guilty of not listening to my friends' advice when I don't take time out for myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Lindsay and let go of the past."

"Sometimes it's not that easy."

"It can be in time. So how long were you and Jill together?"

Shock registered on Lindsay's face, "I ... uhm ... how did you know?"

"I picked up a few clues the first day I met you both."

"It happened last year when she broke up with her boyfriend Luke. We got drunk and acted on the physical attraction we had always had for each other. It was over after a month, we drove each other crazy. As a couple we aren't very compatible, but as friends we are solid."

"Well, it's good to see your friendship survived."

"Yeah and when was the last time you dated?"

"Niles set me up on a blind date with a Paramedic a while back. She was really nice, but we didn't click and there was no second date."

"I swore off those some time ago."

Caitlin grinned, "I have too and I'm enjoying this date with you."

"I am too Caitlin, I'm very relaxed in your company."

"That's probably the wine. Speaking of which, I'll refill your glass." Going into the kitchen, she returned with the bottle.

"Have you ever dated a guy?" questioned Lindsay.

"Yes, back in high school, but I just wasn't into it. I plucked up enough courage when I turned sixteen to ask a girl out and haven't looked back since." Caitlin sat back down and finished her meal.

Moments later Lindsay put down her fork, "Have you dated a lot?"

"Not really, I've had several long term relationships though."

"That's good."

"The longest lasted four years and ended when I was promoted to Senior Agent and took an assignment here."

"Where were you before?"

"I was appointed straight to Washington D.C. when I graduated from the Academy and spent six years there before I transferred here."

"Didn't your girlfriend want to move with you?"

"No and I couldn't refuse the posting. I'd worked too hard and it was after that I learnt not to make personal sacrifices." Caitlin stood and cleared away the dishes.

Lindsay gave her a hand in the kitchen then the pair ate dessert in the living room with coffee. Lindsay spoke a little about the "Kiss-Me-Not" killer before saying goodnight and Caitlin walked her to her Jeep then hugged her goodbye.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse employed; otherwise she will sit on the couch all day and achieve nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Saturday August 30th 2008**

Caitlin was chasing down a suspect when her cell phone rang. The noise was enough to distract fifty two year old Walter Cushing from his marathon run and the Agent threw herself onto the back of the five foot seven man.

Bringing him down, Caitlin turned to Agent Bevan, "You know, the innocent ones just don't run."

The six foot African-American Agent chuckled for a moment, "That's for sure."

After cuffing Cushing and patting him down, Caitlin and Bevan pulled him to his feet and the blonde stated, "Walter Cushing, you are under arrest for the murder of Linda Cushing. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"Yes."

Escorting the subject back to the vehicle, Caitlin asked, "So, why did you kill your wife?"

"The bitch was bleeding me dry every month with alimony payments."

"You're a Councilman for Christ's sake, you have plenty of money. Ahh but wait, you have a high class bimbo for a girlfriend."

"Fuck you."

"No Cushing that is what will be happing to you in prison. Mind your head," replied Caitlin as she pushed Cushing into the back seat of the Chevrolet Suburban and closed the door. Unclipping her Blackberry from her belt, she grinned when she saw the missed call was from Lindsay. "Craig, just give me a few minutes; I need to make a call."

"No problem."

Caitlin moved away from the SUV and phoned Lindsay.

_"Hi Agent Murphy."_

"Hello Inspector Boxer, what can I do for you?"

_"I was wondering if you are free for dinner tonight."_

"I'm out in the field at present, but should be finished around seven."

_"Excellent, I'll book us a table at McKiernan's for eight."_

"That's sounds good to me and I'll meet you there in case I get held up."

_"Okay, see you then."_

"Bye Lindsay." Pocketing her phone, Caitlin jumped into the car and drove Cushing back to the office for questioning.

-o-

Once the subject was seated, Caitlin removed her bulletproof vest and draped it over the chair in the far corner of the room, "Do you want to explain to us again why you murdered your ex-wife?"

"I already told you. The bitch was costing me a fortune with the alimony settlement and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Did your girlfriend Trixie Chavez have knowledge of your crime?"

The answer followed a brief second of hesitation, "Ahh ... no. Trixie knows nothing about what happened."

Caitlin opened the folder on the end of the table and picked up several black and white security camera stills, "Take your time to think about your answers. You see I work on the lie for a lie system. You lie to me then I lie to you." She spread out three prints in front of Cushing, "It would appear I owe you a lie. Trixie really does love you for your bubbly personality and not your money."

Cushing glared up at Caitlin and snarled, "You're a real smart mouthed bitch, aren't you?"

Ignoring the comment, Caitlin resumed, "As you can see, your much younger girlfriend was captured on surveillance camera holding the service door open while you dragged your ex-wife's body out of her Real Estate office. She then helped you lift her into the trunk of your white Cadillac."

"So, you got me. I've already admitted to killing her."

"Yes you have and right now my colleagues have Trixie in the room next door offering her a deal if she tells us where you hid the three hundred thousand dollars you stole from Linda's office safe and the whereabouts of the revolver you used to shoot her with."

"You're bluffing, Trixie won't tell you."

There was a knock on the door and Caitlin went to answer it. Agent Jessica Pullman leaned in and spoke to her for a split second before leaving. Closing the door, Caitlin stood behind Cushing and calmly said, "It's my turn to lie again; you won't be facing the death penalty."

"Now hold on a minute," protested a white faced Cushing.

"Trixie traded and ERT are on their way to your boat docked at the marina to recover the money and gun. We are done here."

A grinning Craig opened the door while Caitlin collected the evidence and her dark blue vest. When the two Agents stepped into the observation room, Assistant US Attorney Molly Byrne congratulated them.

"Well done Agents. I think you just set a record for solving a case in less than three hours."

Caitlin chuckled at her blonde ex-girlfriend, "It helps when the suspects provide all the evidence."

The conversation was interrupted when Cushing stood up and ran head first into the wall.

"Shit, Molly call 911," instructed Caitlin before running from the room. She grabbed Cushing by the scruff of his shirt before he rammed his bleeding skull into the solid wall again. "Craig, grab the first aid kit," she said as she pushed Cushing onto the nearest chair. "You asshat, all you'll get from this is a massive headache and sutures."

"I want a lawyer," demanded the prisoner as Craig appeared with the gear.

Caitlin quickly donned a pair of purple latex gloves and pressed a large cotton swab onto the three inch laceration on the prisoner's crown. "Craig, uncuff him then secure his wrists to the table."

As the younger Agent tethered the man, Cushing passed out and slumped over the table.

Caitlin replaced the soaked pad with a fresh one and her partner asked, "How did you know that was going to happen?"

"He's losing a lot of blood and he went white. Now we'll have a trip to the Emergency Room and more freaking paperwork."

"Ahh shit," bemoaned Craig. "My wife is cooking spare ribs tonight."

-o-

Caitlin made her ingress to the bar and spotted Lindsay sitting at the counter wearing a black knee length skirt, sleeveless maroon blouse and black high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Caitlin was gobsmacked by the image. She approached her date and kissed her on the left cheek, "I'm sorry I'm late and you look simply breathtaking."

Lindsay turned her head slightly and studied the dark blue sleeveless, form fitting dress attired blonde and blushed, "Hello there and this is a nice surprise."

Caitlin sat down beside Lindsay and gazed into dilated pupils, "You didn't expect to see me in a dress?"

"No, I can honestly say I didn't. I had no idea you displayed a feminine side in public."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Lindsay and I wanted to look nice for the best looking women in town."

"Well you achieved that and thank you for the compliment."

"Would you like another drink?"

"Yes please and our table will be ready in ten."

Caitlin gestured to the bartender and ordered a red wine for Lindsay and a scotch and dry for herself.

Lindsay placed her hand on Caitlin's knee and leaned in, "Thank you and did you get a result on your case?"

"Yes, we ended up with two confessions to murder plus a trip to the hospital."

Lindsay's eyes widened, "Hospital, you weren't hurt were you?"

"No Lindsay I'm fine. One of the subjects decided to give himself concussion."

With a gentle caress over Caitlin's knee cap, Lindsay relaxed, "That's okay then."

Caitlin's skin broke out into goose bumps and she sipped her drink to avoid moaning.

Lindsay found Caitlin's reaction charming and inquired, "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, my last girlfriend liked it here. She's an AUSA."

"Well I hope we don't run into her tonight."

The corners of Caitlin's mouth curled upwards, "You jealous much?"

"Yes, does that bother you?"

"No, I find it rather flattering."

"Nice and if you look behind me and to your left, you'll see Jill and her boyfriend Luke Bowen."

Caitlin did then commented, "He looks familiar."

"He's an ER doctor over at Mission Cross North."

"Right and how do your friends feel about you dating me?"

"They encouraged me to ask you out that last time I called you. It seems you've made quite the impression on them."

"Well that's good to know and it looks like our table is ready."

A waitress approached Lindsay and showed them to a table two places behind Jill and Luke.

"Hello Jill, it's nice to see you again," greeted Caitlin while passing by.

"Oh hi Caitlin and Linz. Caitlin, this is my boyfriend Luke Bowen."

"Pleased to meet you, have a lovely evening."

"You too," replied Luke. "Wow, what a striking couple," he added as Caitlin pulled Lindsay's chair out for her then sat opposite her.

The waitress handed them a menu before departing.

"So how was your day Lindsay?"

"I slept in until nine, went for a run with Martha followed by housework and grocery shopping. When did you get called in?"

"At eleven when I was halfway through mowing the lawn. Is Martha a friend?"

"No, she's my dog. I took her in last year after a friend was murdered."

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks and Martha is great company. She always makes me feel better when the world gets a little freaky."

The server returned and took their orders and Lindsay asked for another round of drinks.

Lindsay talked about growing up in Texas then moving to San Francisco while Caitlin spoke about her childhood. The evening ended at ten thirty and Caitlin held the cab door open for Lindsay and kissed her on the cheek before saying goodnight.

-o-

Jill phoned Lindsay a little after ten the following morning and the interrogation began, _"So spill Boxer; how was your date?"_

"I had a really nice time and you and Luke seemed very cosy."

_"We were and you and Caitlin make a gorgeous looking couple."_

Lindsay giggled at the flattering remark, "Thank you and I was totally surprised when she showed up in a dress."

_"Why, you wear them on dates?"_

"Yes, but Caitlin is more gay than me."

There was a titter on the other end, _"That sounded a little silly Lindz. A person is either gay or they're not."_

"The point I was trying to make is Caitlin is and has always been a lesbian."

_"Jesus, Caitlin is a beautiful woman irrespective of her sexuality and you of all people shouldn't pigeon hole her wardrobe. Did you expect her to turn up dressed in coveralls and have a cigarette dangling out the side of her mouth?"_

"Of course I didn't Jill."

_"Come on, she is hardly what I'd call butch. So why are you attracted to her?"_

"She's strong, independent, funny and compassionate and looks amazing in a suit."

_"Ahh, so you prefer her butch look?"_

"No, that's not what I meant and she looked sensational last night."

_"It sounds like you are falling for her."_

"Whoa back up. I simply enjoyed our first two dates and like her."

_"Do you have plans for a third?"_

"No actually, not at this stage."

_"Well if you are serious about having a relationship with her you better call before Molly Byrne snatches her back."_

"Pardon, what is that supposed to mean?"

_"Molly Byrne is an Assistant US Attorney who I ran into at court on Friday and she spotted Caitlin outside the Courtroom. She asked about the trial and we chatted for a while."_

"Caitlin mentioned her ex was an AUSA."

_"That would be Molly. She asked about Agent Fisher and told me she met him through Caitlin."_

"So why would you think she would snatch up Caitlin?"

_"She got this dreamy look on her face when she spoke about her and her voice lowered."_

"Maybe she was recalling a fond memory."

_"She was. I asked her about it and she told me Caitlin was hard to forget once you had her in your bed."_

Lindsay shivered at the thought, "You are way too nosey Bernhardt."

_"That is only true when it concerns the welfare of my friends."_

Lindsay's cell phone beeped and saved her from further scrutiny, "I've got another call; I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Hello Caitlin."

_"Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a bike ride and a picnic lunch with me."_

"That sounds like fun and a wonderful way to spend the day."

_"I'll pick you up in fifteen."_

Lindsay gave her Potrero Hill address then added, "Do I need to bring anything?"

_"No, just yourself; see you soon."_

-o-

Lindsay opened the door to a leather bike jacket and jeans clad Caitlin, "Oh hi. You are going to think I'm a complete idiot, but I thought you meant bicycle riding."

Caitlin looked at Lindsay outfit of sneakers, shorts and polo and grinned, "I should have been more specific."

Lindsay peered over Caitlin's shoulder and spied the Suzuki GSX1250 in the drive, "Oh that's a nice ride."

"Thanks and you may want to throw on a pair of jeans. Your long legs might distract me."

Lindsay laughed at the analogy, "Okay."

"You know, you look adorable when you tilt your head to the side and get all coy."

"You make me nervous," admitted the brunette.

"I thought I was the one that got nervous in your company. So why are you nervous Lindsay Boxer?"

"You give me butterflies in the stomach and make my heart flutter."

"Those are very nice compliments."

"I have more."

"You can tell me over lunch."

"I'll just race upstairs and change."

When Lindsay returned she found Caitlin unlatching a spare helmet from the saddle bags on the bike. She moved in closer and placed a hand on the blonde's lower back, "I almost bought a motorbike post-divorce, but Claire talked me out of it at the last minute."

Turning around, Caitlin asked, "Can you ride?"

"Yes, but I haven't for a while."

"I'll let you ride home."

"Wow, you have yourself a deal."

Grinning madly, Caitlin handed over the headgear then put on her own. Once she settled on the seat, Lindsay threw her leg over and wrapped her arms around the blonde's midriff.

-o-

Sixteen minutes later, Caitlin pulled into the parking lot of Marina Green Park and gathered up the saddle bags.

"That was awesome Caitlin."

"I thought you were going to squeeze my insides out."

Lindsay smirked, "I got a little excited with the rush of adrenalin."

"Come on, there's a really nice spot just over the rise."

"I've never been up there."

"I ride here when I need to think. I was a regular visitor late at night while Nile's was in hospital."

"Have you seen him since Friday?"

Caitlin pointed to a grassy area, "I had breakfast with the family. He looked a lot better and grilled me about you."

"He sounds like my friends."

"Speaking of them, I like Cindy and Jill," admitted Caitlin as she retrieved a blanket from the bags and spread it out.

"It's a beautiful day and I'll introduce you to Claire sometime."

"It sure is and that would be good."

"I usually go up to the roof of the Hall to clear my head."

Both women got comfortable and Caitlin brought out bowls of sliced fruit, a selection of cheeses, prosciutto and a crusty French loaf.

"This all looks scrumptious Caitlin," declared Lindsay, impressed with the trouble the blonde had gone to. "Did you bring other dates up here?"

"No, this is my sanctuary Lindsay and I've never shared it with anyone before."

"I'm flattered," said Lindsay before popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Cindy called me before I left home and suggested we double date with her and Claudia."

"Shut up!"

Caitlin giggled, "I take that to mean no."

"No, I'm just shocked by Cindy's proposal."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Besides Jill, have you actually dated another woman before?"

"Well there was this recruit I was involved with at the Academy, but we really didn't date."

"So it wasn't a relationship then?"

"Uhm no, just a sex kind of thing."

"Is that what you want with me?"

"No, definitely not; I like spending time with you. You evoke feelings I haven't had for a long time and I feel good about that. I've had more fun during our dates then I've ever had with anyone else."

"Lindsay, I really do take pleasure in our time together too, but I'm looking for more than a sex partner. I'll be thirty five at the end of next month and I want to settle down, get married and raise a family."

"I want those things too."

"I know you do, but I don't think your fairy tale involves a woman. I've seen the way Tom worries about you and you look at him with this hope in your eyes."

"I told you I was over him."

"You say that Lindsay, but your microexpressions tell me otherwise."

"Caitlin, Tom was a big part of my life for six years then he became my boss. We will always have that connection, but I swear to you, emotionally I am totally over him and made my peace with his new marriage some time ago. He is still my friend and we will always care about each other and I am here because I want to be with you. I'm attracted to you and don't feel any different than I would if you were a guy. Actually, that's not true, I feel more relaxed and comfortable with you."

Caitlin remained quiet and processed what Lindsay had said. She knew she was taking a big risk in continuing to date the Inspector and was torn between common sense and her desire to know the stunning brunette better. She handed a chilled bottle of water to Lindsay and asked, "You expected me to wear a suit last night, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I don't wear a dress that often, but I'm still all female and like to dress accordingly for dates to fancy places. I don't discard my feminine side or identify as being femme or butch, I'm just me and I am totally comfortable with who I am."

"I have to say I like who you are too. You're amazingly beautiful irrespective of how you dress."

"Thank you and so are you Lindsay. Now tell me what your favourite colour is."

"That would be purple or blue."

"Mine's blue."

"Okay my turn, favourite movie?"

"Oh that's a difficult one; I'm a bit of a Sci-fi geek and have several from that genre."

Lindsay laughed, "I would never have guessed and mine is Atonement."

"There's that fairy tale theme again, favourite album?"

"Oh that's definitely Fleetwood Mac's Rumours."

"Good choice and I don't have a favourite. I like a whole gamut of styles from country to pop to rock."

"I'll have to check out your collection one day."

Caitlin's cell phone rang and she pulled it from her jacket pocket, "Sorry, it's Cindy."

"That girl is becoming obsessed with you."

"What can I say? Hello Cindy, debonair reporter extraordinaire."

After chuckling, Cindy answered, _"Oh thanks. Listen, I'm with Claudia at the moment and we are both up for a double date."_

"Okay, how about Saturday night at Sassy's?"

_"It's a date and we'll meet you outside at ten."_

"All right, bye." Caitlin pocketed her phone and turned to Lindsay, "Would you like to go clubbing Saturday night?"

"I haven't been dancing in ages and I could cook dinner beforehand."

"Sounds good and if you look out to that blue sail, you'll see my parents."

"I think I may need binoculars," wise-cracked Lindsay.

"Well, you know what I meant."

"I do, so how long have you had the bike?"

"Two years, I owned a Harley before that."

"Nice."

"I thought I'd ride over to my parent's place later so my brother in-law can take her for a spin. It's the only time Stacey allows it. He had a bike when they first met, but once Breanne was born, it was goodbye to the bike and hello to responsible parental behaviour."

Nodding knowingly, Lindsay pointed out, "I guess your sister was being the wise adult."

"Yes and Bryan sneaks over to my place every now and then to take in a ride and satisfy his inner daredevil."

Lindsay smirked, "That's not a bad thing." She reached over and traced the faint scar on Caitlin's forehead with her index finger, "It's really faded."

Blue eyes glistened with tears, "It was my fault Niles was nearly killed."

"I read the report and you did all you could under the circumstances. You were badly injured too and could have died."

"Winslow was hiding in the shadows of the restroom and I was hit from the side by that damn pipe of his. I went down onto my knees and Niles had his gun trained on Winslow by the time I realised what was going on."

Lindsay wiped a lone teardrop from Caitlin's cheek, "It's not your fault."

Caitlin sniffled before saying, "Winslow held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me if Niles didn't follow his instructions to put down his gun. I was bleeding heavily and losing consciousness when I remembered I was still holding onto my pistol. As I started to bring up my arm, Winslow sliced into my throat, just enough to draw blood and that's when I passed out."

Lindsay inspected Caitlin's lean neck for a scar and found a faint blemish on the left side above the clavicle. Wordlessly she touched the site and Caitlin trembled.

"When I came to, my weapon was still in my hand and I was surrounded by the other Agents. One helped me to my feet and we went in search of Niles. I found his Glock on the ground then came across his backup piece four hundred yards from the play gym. When I wiped the blood out of my eyes, I saw him strung up on the top frame of the swing set. I ran to him and discovered he'd been hit severely around the face and his throat had been cut. Niles had sacrificed himself for me and I had to save him?"

"And you did honey. You held his jugular closed until Paramedics arrived."

Nodding, Caitlin confessed, "I've been seeing the Departmental Psychiatrist for the past few weeks. When I found out it was Agent Morrison who failed to notify SFPD about Winslow and he was on the detail that failed to protect Dawn and Joan, I went ballistic and called him on it."

"You had every right to."

"He took a swing at me and I punched him in the jaw. We ended up in a fist fight and I was knocked into a wall and exacerbated my head injury. When I finally got out of hospital I couldn't sleep and started drinking heavily after visiting Niles at night. I would go to bed and end up having the same nightmare over and over and couldn't sleep through to morning without the aid of alcohol. That all came to an end when I handed the files over to your Division."

"I'm glad you're getting help."

Caitlin dipped her head and dried her eyes, "I'm still working on the guilt issue and that's why it's important for me to be around my family and find that stability."

"I can understand that and Martha is my therapist on a regular basis."

Caitlin smiled for a second, "You're easy to talk to Lindsay."

Framing the blonde's cheek with her hand, Lindsay grinned in return, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Turning her head into the palm, Caitlin pecked the exposed wrist, "I like this soft side of you."

"I very much like yours." Dropping her hand, Lindsay picked up a slice of cheese, "Are you prepared for your testimony tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Jacobi and I plan on dropping by seems you are the last witness for the prosecution."

"You're not working a case?"

"No I'm happy to say."

Caitlin beamed, "My mother wants to meet you."

Returning the smile, Lindsay asked, "So you've told her about me?"

"I only mentioned I was dating and she got curious. I told her it was a little early to subject you to her examination."

"Jill told me your ex is Molly Byrne."

"Yes that's right. We were together for just over twelve months two years ago."

"What happened?"

"She lied to me about a case of mine and I have this rule about lying. If someone lies to me, I lie back to them."

"That's a simple and fair rule."

"Molly assured me the main witness in a murder case was prepped and ready for trial. I had my doubts and thought Marie Rodriquez was shaky at best and offered to speak to her. During the investigation we'd built up a rapport and Marie trusted me. She'd witnessed her husband murder his business partner and was reluctant to testify. I'd convinced her to cooperate, but she started to have reservations when going over her testimony with Molly. Her husband had discovered her location and threatened her and when I eventually found out, I reassured her she would be protected."

"Did Molly explain why she didn't listen to your concerns?"

"She told me she was under instruction from her boss and when Marie took the stand, she recanted her precious statement. Her husband walked free and Marie was found dead two days later."

"Son of a bitch."

"We got Rodriquez the second time around with DNA evidence and I ended things with Molly. We still cross paths with work and are cordial, but that's as far as it goes. If she had told me about Marie's apprehension earlier, I would have helped her."

"In our line of work, you become invested and feel so responsible at times," lamented Lindsay.

"Yes you do and it's hard to let it go at times."

Lindsay changed the subject matter, "What else do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I surf and play guitar."

"Jacobi is a great guitarist. He does an amazing rendition of Purple Haze."

Caitlin grinned, "I'll have to hear that someday. Is he married?"

"No, he's been divorced three times and has been seeing Immigration and Customs Enforcement Officer Nadia Delashummt for the past seven months."

"Shit, three marriages is a lot."

"He says he's not good husband material. He has a ten year old daughter he sees every week, so he makes a better go at being a dad."

"It's good to see he keeps in touch. Do you want children Lindsay?"

A glimmer of sadness washed over Lindsay as she answered, "Yeah sure."

Concerned, Caitlin reached out and touched the other woman's shoulder, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," replied Lindsay with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've obviously upset you."

"I'm not upset; it's just an old memory that still wounds."

"Was it a case?"

"Yes."

After profiling people for twelve years, Caitlin knew that reply was a lie and countered with one of her own, "Well, we better pack up. I have to get to my parents'." She wasn't expected for another two hours, but couldn't disregard the tension in Lindsay's expressions.

Once the couple approached the bike, Caitlin handed the keys to Lindsay.

"No, it's okay. It's been too long and I don't want to risk damaging you or your bike."

Caitlin knew that was another fib. Lindsay was obviously affected by the children comment and knew there wasn't going to be an explanation any time soon. She waited for Lindsay to climb aboard than took off.

-o-

When Caitlin pulled into Lindsay's drive and removed her helmet, she asked, "Do you want to discuss why you are distressed?"

Handing over the headgear, Lindsay averted Caitlin's eyes, "I thought I was pregnant nine months ago, but it turned out I was only anaemic."

"Were you with Pete Raynor at the time?"

"No."

"Oh I understand the full situation now; it was your ex-husband."

"We had a one night stand."

"I'm no maths genius, but he was engaged at the time, right?"

"Yes and it happened a week before the wedding."

Caitlin felt the weight of disappointment bear down on her chest, "I can't do this, have a good life Lindsay." Pulling on her headdress, she reversed the bike into the street and took off for home.

Stunned, Lindsay remained motionless for several minutes before going inside and crying.

-o-

Caitlin was on autopilot during dinner and when she was doing the dishes later, her mother approached.

"Okay, out with it. You've been pouting ever since you arrived."

Recounting the conversation with Lindsay, Caitlin started to weep and her mother embraced her.

"You have strong feelings for her?"

"Yes, but I should never have asked her out."

"Maybe there's more to her story."

"It doesn't matter mom, I'm not putting myself through that shit again."

"Cait, it's a little different than the other unfortunate situation. Lindsay didn't cheat on you."

"No, but she did lie and sleep with an engaged man."

"That was before you met her; you can't hold that against her."

"That's not the point, the unacceptable behaviour is."

Taking a step back, Lorraine looked at her daughter, "Did Lindsay attempt to explain everything?"

"No."

"Did you give her the opportunity?"

"No."

"You're a tad stubborn my girl."

With a shoulder shrug, Caitlin reasoned, "I know, but it's for the best if I don't see her again."

"All right, I won't endeavour to persuade you otherwise."

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse employed; otherwise the wench will take off and go shopping.

* * *

Chapter 4

_**Tuesday September 2nd 2008**_

Caitlin sat down after taking affirmation and proceeded to answer DDA Jill Bernhardt's questions. She remained composed and the words were precise when describing the operation to snare Winslow and the subsequent foot chase.

"Agent Murphy, can you please tell the court what injuries you sustained?"

"Yes ma'am. My temple received a three inch laceration and my skull was fractured from the blunt force trauma. I was also badly concussed. There was also a four inch cut to the left side of my throat. Both incisions required suturing and I remained in hospital for two weeks due to blinding headaches and continuous dizziness."

"Thank you Agent. I have no further questions Your Honour." Jill took her seat and Hanson North stood and neared the witness stand.

"Agent Murphy, did you see your attacker on the night in question?"

"Yes, I recognised the defendant when he entered the Silver Terrance Clinic."

"Yes, but did you get a clear view of the face of the person who hit you in the playground then held you at knife point?"

"No, I did not."

"Then how can you testify it was my client who assaulted you?"

"When the defendant communicated with Agent Fisher and threatened to kill me, I recognised his voice and while I was having my neck sliced, I saw the tattoo of a smiley face on the back of the hand of the individual holding me from behind. The same tattoo as the one on the defendant's right hand."

The smug expression disappeared off North's face, "No further questions Your Honour."

"You are excused Agent Murphy," declared Judge Faversham.

Caitlin rose and exited the Courtroom and stopped when she heard her name being called from behind. She pivoted and saw Cindy. "Hey," she said in greeting.

"Hey yourself, you gave good evidence."

"Thanks, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I'm writing a public interest story on your partner and wondered if you could maybe introduce me to him."

"Sure, meet me at his place at 1700 hours. I was planning a visit anyhow."

"Awesome and thanks for the help."

Caitlin gave Cindy the address then said, "Listen, I can't make it Saturday night."

"Lindsay already told me and I'm real sorry things didn't work out. She was pretty upset and said she messed up big time."

"Yes she did and maybe we can hang out another night. I'm actually taking off for Washington D.C. tomorrow for three weeks."

"Are you working a case?"

"No, I'll be on leave and attending a wedding. I'm staying afterwards to catch up with old friends."

"Oh okay, I'll see you later then."

Caitlin returned to her office and organised a handover to Senior Agent Jessica Pullman before leaving for home.

-o-

Jill entered Papa Joe's and found a maudlin Lindsay sitting at the booth table drinking beer from a straw, "Hey Lindz," she said while seating down.

"Hi."

"So, you want to tell me what happened between you and Caitlin?"

"I screwed up and she didn't take too kindly to the news of my one night stand with Tom. The subsequent pregnancy scare didn't help the situation either."

"Ouch, I'm sorry and it certainly explains your foul mood."

"I really like her Jill and was ready to explore so much more with her."

A look best described as horror befell Jill's face, "You mean you two didn't have sex?"

"No we didn't."

"That's a shame because Molly says Caitlin is incredible in that particular area."

Lindsay noticed the flush on her friend's face, "You've mentioned that before. I gather you and Luke are back on track."

"Oh yes, we're back to screaming passionate sex."

"You scream with everyone."

"And you don't, you are very quiet."

"No one's ever complained before."

"It comes with letting yourself go and you always hold back."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What are you going to do about Caitlin?"

"There's nothing I can do, it's over."

"Hmm, are you that willing to give up without a fight?"

"I don't want to, but Caitlin made it perfectly clear how she feels and she's not accepting any of my phone calls."

"Did you tell her why you slept with Tom?"

"No, I didn't have the chance."

Cindy joined the twosome, "Hey guys. What are we talking about?"

"Caitlin," answered Jill.

"Oh, I spoke to her this morning and she's off to D.C. for three weeks for a wedding."

"She worked there six years ago," explained Lindsay as the waitress arrived. "I'll have another beer thanks."

"I'll take a Mojito," said Cindy.

"Me too," added Jill as she took out her phone and called Caitlin.

_"Hello Jill,"_ answered Caitlin after two rings.

"Hi Caitlin, I'm just calling to let you know the Jury was sequestered for the weekend and final addresses begin Monday."

_"Thanks for the update."_

"I was also wondering if you'd like to grab dinner with me tonight."

_"I'm sorry, but I'm about to leave for the airport."_

"Oh okay then have a safe trip and I'll keep you posted on the trial."

_"I'd appreciate that, goodnight."_

Jill returned her phone to the table, "She's leaving tonight."

"Who is?" inquired Claire as she sat down next to Cindy.

"Caitlin is off the D.C. for three weeks," replied Cindy as drinks were delivered to the table.

Claire ordered a Mojito then looked at Lindsay, "Are you going to call her?"

"No, I've nothing to say."

"How about you tell her the truth for starters?"

"I don't think that will make a difference. Now can we be done with my pathetic stupidity and discuss the Warlock case?"

Cindy waved her hand, "My money is on the brother in-law. His alibi is shaky and I'll do a little digging in the morning."

Lindsay put down her glass, "Good idea and I like him for it too."

The four club members chatted about the evidence over dinner and two more rounds of drinks before calling it a night.

-o-

Caitlin picked up her rental car at the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport and drove seventeen minutes before pulling into the drive of Maxine Bowman's house on Prospect Street, Georgetown.

As she neared the front door, it opened and brown haired Maxine beamed, "Well hello stranger, you're looking yummy as always."

Caitlin put down her bags and hugged her ex-colleague, "Hello and you're full of shit as usual."

A tall blond appeared in the doorway, "Hey Caitlin, it's good to see you again. Max, stop hogging our guest and let me get a little of that action."

Maxine laughed and stepped back. Caitlin wrapped her arms around the hulk, "Hello handsome Justin."

"How was your flight?"

"Good."

Justin pulled out of the clinch and picked up the luggage, "I'll take these up to your room."

"Thanks."

Maxine reached for Caitlin's hand, "Gina has been asking about you."

"Oh, I suppose she'll be at the wedding?"

"Well it is her sister that is getting married, so that would be a yes. Are you feeling okay about seeing her again?"

"I'm fine, it's been six years and I'm well and truly over it."

"Excellent and I've ordered in Chinese for dinner."

"Sounds good to me and how is Jackson doing?"

"Oh god, he's a nervous wreck and Wendy is so calm."

Caitlin giggled at the image, "I'll ride in with you to the office tomorrow and say hello to everyone."

"Great, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"No, I thought I'd met the right one, but I was hugely mistaken."

"That's a shame and you can tell me all about it while I grab us some beer."

-o-

_**Saturday September 6th**_

Stumbling into bed, Caitlin giggled and reached for the ringing phone lying on the side table. With blurry vision, she saw it was Lindsay. "Inspector Boxer, what can I do for you?"

_"Hi Caitlin, I just wanted to talk to you."_

"What about?" asked Caitlin as she propped herself up against the pillows.

_"I owe you an explanation."_

"You don't owe me anything. I simply made an error of judgement which I then rectified."

A sob caught in Lindsay's throat, _"Was that all I was, a mistake?"_

"Yes. I lost my heart to you when I should have known better."

_"You lost your heart?"_

"Of course I did. You're everything I want in a girlfriend, aside from the lying that is."

_"When did I lie to you?"_

"On our last date when I asked about children and you became upset. I asked if it was over a case and you said yes then you informed me about your dalliance with Tom. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but that wasn't a case."

_"We were working a case."_

"You slept with your ex-husband because of a case?"

_"Yes, we were investigating the murder of a young security officer and his missing nine month pregnant wife. We eventually found the twenty year old after the baby had been delivered aboard a boat and dropped off at the hospital. The stress of finding the child alive affected both me and Tom."_

"I'm sorry about that, but it's still no excuse."

_"Don't you think I don't know that?"_

"No I don't, I wasn't there."

_"When we closed out the case with the arrest of the mother, I went home and Tom was waiting for me. I was distraught and he wanted to ensure I was okay."_

Caitlin's reply was little more than a snarl, "What, by putting his penis into you?"

_"Caitlin, it wasn't like that,"_ protested Lindsay vehemently.

"You know, I'm just drunk enough to not give a shit how you ended up in bed with your ex. Goodbye Inspector Boxer." Caitlin put her phone down and it trilled moments later, "Jill, I hope this isn't about Boxer?"

_"Can you just listen for one second? It took a lot for Lindsay to call you and I'm tired of watching my best friend cry all the time and feel miserable."_

"None of this is my fault," snapped Caitlin, affronted by the implication.

_"Haven't you ever done something because you've gotten caught up in the moment and known it was wrong?"_

"Yes I asked Boxer out, bye Jill."

Ending the call, Caitlin swore when it sounded sixty seconds later. She looked at the 415-555-0152 displayed on the screen and answered, "Hello, I suppose this is Claire?"

_"You'd be right. I don't know you, but I do know Lindsay is very upset about the way things ended between you."_

"Shit, is Cindy going to call next?"

_"No, she's not here."_

"Good, so get it over with Doctor Washburn."

_"When Lindsay deals with cases involving children it is hard on her emotionally."_

"Those are difficult on everyone."

_"Six years ago Lindsay miscarried. She and Tom lost their baby and in a moment of gut wrenching emotional weakness, Lindsay accepted her ex-husband's comfort. He went to her when she was venerable. If you want to be mad, be mad at him for showing up at her place when he should have known better."_

"I admire your loyalty to your friend, but it changes nothing. I was a fool to seek a relationship with Boxer in the first place, that was my bad. Goodnight." Turning off the light, she got comfortable and lay there with her eyes wide open.

Caitlin tossed and turned for seven minutes before calling Lindsay.

_"I'm sorry,"_ answered Lindsay in a low tone.

"I realise that and I wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss. I hope you find your happy ending Lindsay."

_"I thought it may have been with you."_

"For a short-lived moment, I did too." Bursting into tears, Caitlin ended the conversation then cried herself to sleep.

-o-

**_Monday September 8th_**

Caitlin walked into the J. Edgar Hoover Building with Maxine and displayed her credentials at the security checkpoint and was waved through. She waited by the lifts as Maxine signed in her weapon and collected her equipment from the x-ray machine.

Pressing the call button, she said, "I'll buy you lunch in return for the use of your computer."

"I can handle that. So what piqued your interest in a closed case?"

"Lindsay told me about the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer a while back, but I recalled something last night after overhearing a conversation between Agent John Ash and Melissa back in May."

The two Agents stepped into the compartment and Maxine asked, "What was said?"

"Ash mentioned a Marty Boxer was involved and Lindsay never said anything about him, so I'm going to finally read the case reports."

"Well take your time because I'll be out in the field for at least four hours. Oh by the way, Agent Lee Fornell asked about you at the wedding."

Caitlin's brows inched up her forehead, "The short brunette with green eyes and a cute smile?"

"Ahh, so you did notice her?"

"She was kind of hard to miss Max."

"Maybe you should ask her out and get Lindsay out of your head," suggested Maxine when the lift stopped.

"That wouldn't be fair on Lee or me."

"I don't think she is looking for a lifetime commitment."

"Well I am and you know that's not my style."

"How long has it been since you got laid?"

"That was eloquent and over two years."

"Oh hell no, that just won't do."

Caitlin laughed, "I have strong willpower, unlike you."

"Yeah, you must do. My limit is two days before I go stir crazy and Justin starts running for the hills." Maxine set a chuckling Caitlin up at her desk, "I'll see you later."

"Will do and stay safe."

Caitlin logged onto the mainframe and swiftly located the file she required. By noon she had read all the reports from Agents John Ash and Ted Thorne. Maxine hadn't returned, so Caitlin did a search on Martin Boxer. She was surprised to learn he had been dismissed from the SFPD amid accusations of receiving payoffs from a known criminal. The identity of the payer was not listed and Caitlin made a phone call.

_"Good afternoon, AUSA Byrne speaking."_

"Hey Molly, Caitlin Murphy here."

_"Well hello Cait, how are you?"_

"I'm fine and you?"

_"Busy, but you're a nice distraction."_

"I see you're still a charmer."

Molly laughed, _"That I am. Is there something I can help you with?"_

"Yes, I need some info."

_"Sure, go ahead."_

"I need you to look up an old case your office handled seven years ago."

_"Do you by chance have the file number?"_

"I do, it's MB – 7017605."

_"Thanks, oh that's the Martin Boxer case. He and his partner, an Inspector Salvo were investigated for receiving bribes courtesy of a mob boss."_

"Do you have his name?"

_"I do, but first tell me why you are delving into a closed case? I know you are currently on vacation so my guess is it's personal."_

"It is Molly. I'm just curious as to why a decorated officer with five years' service at Houston PD and twenty five with SFPD would piss it all away for a lousy ten grand."

_"That's an excellent question. It says here Boxer maintained his innocence and Investigators had no evidence on him until Salvo gave him up. IAB interrogated Boxer for 72 hours straight and his story never wavered. Dominic Bucci was the mob boss named, but there was no proof to substantiate Salvo's testimony."_

"Did Salvo cop to the charge?"

_"No, he put it all down to Boxer and Bucci didn't talk."_

The hair on the back of Caitlin's neck stood up, "So Boxer was crucified and Salvo walked away scot free?"

"Basically, and the State Attorney's Office refused to prosecute due to the lack of credible evidence. Boxer was still dismissed from the force because IAB took Salvo's word as gospel."

"Doesn't it all sound a little hinky to you Molly?"

_"It does and I have the transcript of the IAB record of interviews with Boxer and Salvo if you want to view them?"_

"Thanks for the offer and I'll take it up when I return. Do you have Salvo's badge number listed?"

_"Yes, it's 4968."_

"I really appreciate your help."

_"You can pay me back by taking me to dinner when you get back."_

"That's a small price to pay and I'll talk to you soon."

_"I'm glad you called and I apologise for hurting you in the past. Bye Cait."_

Caitlin ended the connection and logged onto the SFPD network. Typing in Rick Salvo's service number, she discovered he was still on the job at the Bayview Division. Taking down the particulars, she searched for his home address before looking up Martin Boxer's.

As Maxine entered the bullpen moments later, Caitlin brought up Bucci's file and was surprised to find he lived in Arlington, Virginia.

"How'd you go?" asked Maxine as she perched herself on the edge of her desk.

"I found what I was looking for and have a few questions."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Do you feel like driving me to your place so I can pick up my service weapon then going to Arlington?

"It sounds like vacation is over?"

Caitlin smirked then winked, "Only for today."

-o-

"So just who owns this place?" inquired Maxine as she turned into the gated mansion's drive.

"Dominic Bucci."

"You do know he's a retired mob boss from your way, right?"

"I do."

"I'm no rocket scientist, but I gather he's the one Boxer supposedly took payoffs from in exchange for protection from prosecution."

"You are an intelligent woman Max and could work for NASA any day."

With a titter, Maxine pulled up beside the intercom and pressed the call button.

A heavily Italian accented male voice answered politely, _"Can I help you?"_

"Good afternoon, FBI Supervisory Special Agents Bowman and Murphy to speak with Mr Bucci."

_"Please display your ID up to the camera."_

Maxine did as directed and the gates opened. Driving up to the multi storied palatial home, she uttered, "This is some freaking retirement house."

"Apparently crime does pay," noted Caitlin as the SUV came to a halt.

Both Agents alighted from the vehicle and ascended the marble staircase.

Unexpectedly, sixty year old, sophisticated looking, bald Dominic Bucci opened the door, "Hello Agents, how can I be of assistance?"

Caitlin took the lead, "Sir, we'd like a moment of your time to discuss your association with a former SFPD Inspector Martin Boxer."

"Ahh yes, I remember Marty well. Please come inside Agents."

Caitlin and Maxine followed tall, athletically built Bucci down an expansive lobby and into the kitchen.

"Can I offer you ladies a drink or maybe something to eat?" asked Bucci as he approached the centre counter.

"No thank you Sir," replied Maxine.

"So what is it you wish to ask me?" inquired Bucci while withdrawing a bottle of beer from the refrigerator.

Caitlin retrieved a notebook from her pocket, "Do you recall being interviewed by IAB Inspectors Folks and Christenson back in January 2001?"

"I do because it was a quick chat. Don't tell me somebody has finally figured out that weasel Salvo was lying through his teeth back then?"

"I beg your pardon?" replied the blonde in surprise.

"I told those two bozo Inspectors my only association with Marty was when he questioned me regards my activities and those of the people under my employ. Our paths crossed regularly while I ran several legitimate businesses and I respected his straightforwardness when dealing with me. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Salvo. He was shifty and I had no time for him; I only ever spoke with Marty and he was aware of the fact I was out of the family criminal lifestyle once my old man passed away some ten years earlier."

"And you told IAB all that?" asked Caitlin as she took notes.

"I certainly did, but they kept asking about giving Marty weekly payoffs in lieu of him turning a blind eye to my suspected illegal activities. I was probably in and out of the station within fifteen minutes and was never asked about it again. I retired here two months later to be closer to my son Antonio and his family. He's in the Marine Corp and I'm a very proud papa. I heard through the grapevine Marty lost his job and I expected to be contacted by someone from the Department, but no one ever showed."

"What else can you tell us about Rick Salvo?

Bucci took a swig of his drink before answering, "The rumour doing the rounds at the time had it he was owned by Tony Maroni over on the Southside. I told those two Inspectors that when they picked me up for questioning."

"Thank you Mr Bucci, you've been very helpful. Just one last thing, would you be willing to provide a sworn affidavit about this conversation?"

"Sure, I got nothing to hide and I'll even testify if needed. I can follow you to the office now if you like and partake in a formal interview? The wife's out shopping with the daughter in-law, so I'm free for a couple of hours."

"We appreciate your cooperation Sir."

-o-

Once Bucci signed a sworn statement, Caitlin took Maxine out for a very late lunch then collected her belongings before catching a flight back to San Francisco. It was after seven when she arrived home and ate dinner. By eight thirty she was knocking on the door of apartment 103 and Martin Boxer answered.

"Good evening Sir. My name is Caitlin Murphy and I'm with the FBI." She displayed her identification wallet and Martin looked down at the badge on the right side of her belt.

Eyebrows knotted together, "Caitlin Murphy, are you the Agent my daughter was dating?"

"Yes Sir, but that is not why I am here. If I could have a few minutes of your time, I'd like to ask you a few questions?"

"You better come in then. Can I offer you a drink? I've got Scottish breakfast tea, it's Lindsay's favourite, or I have beer."

"I'm not actually on duty, so I'll take a beer thanks."

Moustachioed Martin went into the kitchen and collected two bottles. The tall, well-built man sat in a worn armchair after handing Caitlin a drink. "Take a seat. I'm only allowed one beer every now and then since the heart attack."

"I gather that was a result of being shot by Billy Harris."

"It was, didn't Lindsay tell you that?"

"No Sir."

"My daughter went through hell over that damn case, but mercifully found closure after she shot that bastard Harris."

"I noticed Lindsay finds it hard to talk about her feelings, so I assume your involvement was too painful for her to discuss."

"I'm with you on that. I also know she regrets the end of her relationship with you. After the disappointment of finding out Raynor was married, her confidence took a serious blow, so it was uplifting to see her happy again."

Caitlin held back her remorse and asked, "Why didn't you fight to have your name cleared when you were wrongfully thrown off the force?"

With arched slightly greying brows, Marty noted, "Well that was direct."

"I'm not one for wasting time Sir. I've been looking into the case and believe you were railroaded and didn't create a scene because you were threatened."

"It's all ancient history now Agent, so there's no need to delve into it."

"Please call me Caitlin and I suspect that so called history is what caused your estrangement from your daughter."

Martin flinched at the truthfulness of the comment, "We've since returned to a shaky relationship, so I ask you to cease your inquiry."

"Mr Boxer, those responsible for your dismissal are still on the job and have prospered after your downfall."

"Just leave it alone will you. No good can come of it if you stir up trouble."

"I don't intent to. I believe in the truth and your daughter thinks you were a dirty cop."

Shrugging his shoulders, Martin looked away, "I can live with that."

"I suspect three Inspectors were in fact receiving payoffs, but not from Dominic Bucci. My theory is Lieutenant Folks, Sergeant Christenson and Inspector Salvo were in consort with Tony Maroni. By the expression on your face, I am correct and I also think you were conducting your own investigation into their dealings when they took you out of the equation by setting you up. Lastly, I believe they threatened to bring Lindsay down too if you opened your mouth and complained."

Martin lifted his chin, "Lindsay told me you were good at your job."

"I'd like your help in exposing Folks, Christenson and Salvo along with their pal Maroni. I already have a signed declaration from Dominic Bucci that I am going to present to the State Attorney's Office tomorrow, but I need more information on where to look for evidence."

"I'll only assist you if you promise Lindsay will be protected."

"You have my word Sir."

"In that case you better call me Marty, especially if we are going to be working together."

"You got it and first thing in the morning I'm going to introduce you to AUSA Molly Byrne. She has full knowledge of my activities and afterwards, I'll arrange a meeting with my superior, Deputy Director Grant."

"Can they be trusted?"

"With my life and Molly happens to have the transcripts of the IAB interviews conducted with you and Salvo. Bucci has already stated that information he gave to Folks and Christenson prior to his interview was omitted during official questioning."

"That's as good a place to start as any, but we need to get our hands on the original tapes. I've over a dozen recordings of conversations between the three and Maroni in storage."

"Okay, we'll pick them up before we speak with Molly."

"Why are you doing this?"

"As I said before, I have faith in in the truth and want Lindsay to let go of her disappointment in you. She believes you betrayed the force and I'd like her to know you didn't."

"What prompted you into believing in me?"

"When I reviewed your case I thought it strange behaviour for a man with thirty years' service and numerous citations to risk it all for a small amount of money. Over the years I've dealt with acts of official bribery on numerous occasions and no one has ever accepted less than fifty thousand."

"I believe that is the going rate per annum for Salvo and the other two."

Caitlin looked at her watch and got to her feet, "I'll leave you to it and see you at seven in the morning. Before I go, I have one request of you; please don't inform Lindsay about this."

"You have my word Caitlin," agreed Martin as he stood.

"Thank you and I'll notify her at the appropriate time. Otherwise she'll confront the assholes herself with guns blazing and ask questions later."

Martin chuckled at the accurate description of his daughter, "You know her well."

"I understand her a little better now than I did before. Goodnight Marty."

-o-

**_Tuesday September 9th_**

Lindsay glanced up from the paperwork on her desk as Heather Hogan waltzed into the bullpen carrying a container full of cookies.

"Hey Linz, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm just great. Tom forgot these so I thought I'd drop them off on my way to school."

"That was thoughtful of you Heather."

"They're your favourite gingerbread."

"Cool, now I'll have to go grab a coffee to go with them. Do you want one, my treat?"

"Sure, I've got time. I'll meet you in the break room."

Lindsay raced to the lift then out the building to the Fillmore Roasting Coffee stall to the right of the stairs.

"What will it be this morning?" asked the young dark haired server.

"Two coffee lights and Jacobi's Mocha Supreme with an extra shot of caramel."

"You better make that three coffee lights," suggested Jill as she approached the stand. "Good morning Linz."

"Hey, you're kind of perky for this time of day."

"I'm in love, so it's a beautiful day."

"Get out of here! Did Luke finally convince you?"

"Yes he did," replied Jill as she accepted a container.

"Congrats and come to the bullpen; Heather brought in home baked ginger cookies."

Jill was all smiles, "Oh I can't refuse that offer and it's nice to see you can say her name without crunching up your face in disgust."

"I think so too. Grab Jacobi's coffee will you and tell me all about last night."

-o-

Once Jill and Heather left the break room, Lindsay and Jacobi returned to their desks.

Jacobi took one look at the impressive white rose bouquet on his partner's table and whistled, "Whoa girl, someone's gone and spent a fortune on you."

Lindsay reached for the attached card, "I have no idea who they're from."

"Didn't Pete use to send you white roses?"

"He wouldn't dare, not after I threatened to shoot him the last time we spoke." Opening the envelope, a radiant smile graced Lindsay's face.

"Oh that looks tells me Caitlin has come to her senses," reasoned Jacobi as he sat down.

"Good guess." Lindsay took her seat and reread the small card:

_**Dearest Lindsay,**_

_**My deepest apologies for my**_

_** deplorable behaviour,**_

_**Caitlin xo xo**_

Claire walked into the room and blurted out, "Oh Lindsay, that's got to be an apology bunch of flowers."

"It is and I hope you've good news on the Withers autopsy?"

Handing over a folder, Claire explained, "COD was an overdose of cyanide laced with last night's dinner. There was more poison then food. TOD was between eight thirty and eight forty five, so the husband has no alibi for that time frame."

Jacobi got up, "Whatever happened to asking for a divorce?"

"Well you are the expert on that subject Warren," quipped Claire. "Shouldn't you be able to answer that question for yourself?"

"Come on Partner; we don't have the time for that discussion," suggested Lindsay as she collected her black leather jacket off the back of her chair. "It's time for another chat with the not-so-grieving widower."

-o-

Caitlin pulled three video cassette boxes out of the evidence container and handed them to Molly, "It took a little digging down in archives, but I finally located the box in the cold case section."

"How did you figure out that's where they'd be?" asked Martin.

"It's where I would have hidden them. Now Bucci said Folks asked him about Salvo and he offered up the info on Maroni."

"Why keep the tapes?" inquired Molly.

"Insurance," chorused Martin and Caitlin.

Molly grinned at the duo with understanding, "In case one decided to turn on the other, right?"

"Correct," answered Martin. "My guess is the transcripts won't marry up with the tapes."

Martin was right. The majority of Bucci's ten minute interview was missing from the typed record.

"The note on the bottom of the page says Bucci refused to sign, yet his statement says otherwise," pointed out Molly as she ejected the tape and replaced it with Salvo's.

The trio watched as the short man with thinning brown hair falsified his answers concerning Martin.

"The dates and times he's talking about are all taken from the tapes I made," clarified Martin.

"You should have come to me back then," suggested Molly. "We have enough here to put Salvo away for the rest of his life. We do, however need more on the other two. The images of Salvo on Martin's tapes are clear, but Folks and Christenson are distorted."

"I'll take them over to our Lab Molly and see if the Techs can clean them up," offered Caitlin. "While I'm there I'll have Forensics pull the financial records on all three and their wives."

Martin patted Caitlin's shoulder prior to recommending, "You better include their children too and parents."

"Good thinking," agreed Molly. "I'll draw up the subpoenas straight away."

"Salvo is the weak link Caitlin," stated Martin.

"I agree and he'll jump ship to save his own ass. Folks and Christenson will go into hiding if they get a sniff of an investigation."

"So we concentrate on Salvo and draw the other two bastards out," proposed Martin with a nod.

Nodding, Caitlin agreed, "Once we have Salvo tucked up in holding, I'll let it slip your case has been reopened via a contact at the Register."

"Cindy Thomas?" queried Martin.

"Precisely, I'll talk to her and have her run the dummy story. She can mention my name and you and Lindsay can conveniently be out of town. My father owns a boat that would provide a perfectly safe haven until the heat dies down."

"That sounds excellent to me."

"I'll explain everything to Lindsay before we are ready to proceed."

"Let's hope one of them was dumb enough to bank the payoffs."

-o-

Once Caitlin and an FBI Forensics Accountant accessed all three subjects' bank records, they found no evidence of yearly deposits of fifty thousand dollars. The two Agents did however discover each man's son had a very healthy balance with annual transactions for that amount.

"Bingo! We've got them," rejoiced Caitlin with a fist punch.

Printing out several copies of the paper trail, the Agent returned to Molly's office and presented the financial histories.

A grinning Martin checked his watch, "It's getting late and I've got a date with a swimming pool."

"All right," said Caitlin. "I know you'll want to be part of Salvo's collar Marty, but I need you to stay out of sight until he's in custody."

"I fully understand and I'll wait to hear from you."

"Thank you. I'll arrest him tomorrow and have Cindy run the story Thursday morning, so have a bag packed tomorrow night."

"You got it and I'll never forget what you're doing."

"Go on; get out of here before you get all soppy on me and want to hug me."

Martin smiled with gratitude, "I'll see you both later."

-o-

As Lindsay opened her front door after her run with Martha, her cell phone rang. It was Caitlin calling and the Inspector tried to keep the excitement from her voice, "Hello Caitlin. Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful."

_"You're welcome and I'd like to take you to dinner tomorrow if you're available."_

"I'd really like that and I appreciate the second chance."

_"I now understand what occurred between you and Tom and you weren't to blame. I've given it a lot of thought and want a relationship with you. I would like to resume dating if you agree."_

A sob caught in Lindsay's throat, "You have no idea how good that sounds?"

_"You're not going to cry, are you?"_

"I might once I stop talking to you."

Caitlin tittered briefly, _"I'll pick you up at seven thirty."_

"It's a date."

_"Yes it is and goodnight Lindsay."_

"Goodnight."

Caitlin pocketed the phone in her jacket and grinned at Molly, "Thank you for allowing me to make that call."

"Don't sweat it Cait. I realised I lost my opportunity with you a long time ago, but I'd like us to be friends again."

"I think we've been heading in the right direction these past few days."

"I'm glad you think so and while you are speaking with Cindy Thomas tomorrow, can you ask if she is single?"

"Oh, so you have a thing for her?"

"Yes I do. I have for a while and I know she's friends with Jill and I nearly asked her to find out for me."

"Cindy was dating someone, but I haven't spoken to her for some time, so that may have changed in the interim."

"I'll wait to hear from you then."

"You got it Molly and you'd be perfect for Cindy."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you're both highly intelligent and worldly."

"Wow, thank you for the high praise."

"Are you ready to order?"

"I am and be prepared to pay up big."

Caitlin chuckled at the cheekiness, "I don't remember you being this demanding when we were together."

"I'm twenty nine now and have grown into it."

"Good grief, I better have the platinum Visa on standby then."

With a sly grin, Molly countered, "The lobster looks good and you always know how to show a girl a good time."

"Smooth, real smooth and I like this easiness of conversation we have re-established."

"I do too Cait."

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse employed, she gets a little distracted otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Wednesday September 10th 2008**_

Caitlin strolled into the bullpen and gasped when she spotted Niles sitting behind his desk, "Hey, what are you doing here? Your wife told me you weren't due back until next week."

Standing, Niles hugged her close to his chest, "The doctor cleared me yesterday."

Tears stung the back of Caitlin's eyes as she held on tightly, "It's so unbelievably fantastic to have you here."

"It's because of you that I am Cait."

"Okay, that's enough talk or I'll bawl." She stepped back and noticed Melissa was watching from her office.

The newly promoted Melissa approached and handed Niles an envelope, "Go down to Admin and have a new identification photo taken."

Niles looked at his boss, "Has my appearance changed that much?"

"No, you're still rakishly handsome, but your title is different." Melissa held out her right hand, "Congratulations Supervisory Special Agent Fisher."

"Wow, thank you ma'am."

"Well done SSA Fisher," cheered Caitlin. "Just remember I still have seniority."

Niles laughed heartily, "I won't."

"While you are down there Niles, there's a compensation package you need to sign. The Bureau has filed a suit against Morrison and Daley on your behalf."

"Thank you ma'am," replied a stunned Niles. "I really do appreciate all your assistance with the paperwork and official side of things."

"What's with the ma'am shit?" countered Melissa. "You're not on duty yet and it's been my pleasure to help."

"All right Melissa."

"When you get back here, there'll be a briefing in the Incident Room."

Niles nodded and rushed from the room while Caitlin turned to her friend, "Did you instigate the law suit?"

"Yes I did and I want you to keep a close eye on Niles when you arrest Salvo. I don't want his first day back on the job to be too taxing."

"You don't have to ask Melissa, I'll always have his back."

"I know you will, but I was just covering my ass."

"Isn't that your fiancée's job?"

"Behave Agent Murphy."

"You started it."

"I am going to my office to call Janine."

"Good grief, you are so whipped."

"And I love it," quipped Melissa as she strutted towards her office with attitude.

A giggling Caitlin reached for her phone and called Cindy.

_"A very good morning to you sexy Agent Murphy."_

"Have you been drinking espresso?"

_ "No, just delighted to hear from you and just why am I hearing from you?"_

"I require your wonderful writing skills down at my office around ten o'clock. I have a story I need you to report for me."

_"Are we talking front page news here?"_

"Front and second page cutie."

_"Did you just call me cutie?"_

"I sure did and while we are both in good moods, are you still dating Claudia?"

_"No, she took a job offer at the company's New York office a month ago."_

"Oh that's a shame, but I have a proposition for you."

_"Go ahead, I'm listening sweetie."_

"Would you be interested in a blind date Saturday night for dinner at my place?"

_"Ooh, go ahead I'm taking notes."_

Caitlin laughed briefly "She's twenty nine, has long blonde hair, blue eyes and is gorgeous. I'm talking catwalk material here."

Cindy cooed, _"Well, she sounds absolutely divine so far."_

"She's five eight, has killer legs, a high IQ and a wicked sense of humour."

_"Are you making this up, because she is sounding like my ideal woman?"_

"She is real."

_"Count me in and before I forget, the piece on Niles goes to print Friday."_

"Great, I'll let him know. He officially returned to duty just minutes ago."

_"Oh that's awesome. Now, before you go, is my date a professional woman?"_

"She's an AUSA."

Cindy squealed with delight, _"Oh my god, are you talking about Molly Byrne?"_

"I am."

_"Awesome, I have had a crush on her for ages. Oh Jesus, I won't be able to sleep tonight. Thank you, thank you."_

"I'm glad you approve."

_"I really do and I hope Lindsay will be joining this dinner date?"_

"I hope so too."

_"So you are back together?"_

"We have a date tonight and a lot to discuss."

_"Phew, what a relief! Lindsay has been insufferable since you two broke up."_

"I know, but I plan on making everything all right again."

_"Well done and I'll see you at ten."_

"Okay and I'll organise a visitor's pass for you at the security desk."

_"Okie dokie, bye."_

Caitlin was still laughing when she entered the Incident Room to set up the evidence boards and place files around the table. The day before, Melissa had suggested Salvo be apprehended at his station to emphasise his arrest and set the impact on Folks and Christenson into play.

-o-

Two black Chevrolet Suburbans with emergency lights flashing pulled up into the loading zone out front of the Bayview Police Station situated at 201 William Street. Caitlin, Niles and Craig exited the lead vehicle while Jessica, Harry Meadows and Tim Haskell alighted from the other.

Walking into the reception lobby, Caitlin approached the desk Sergeant with her ID wallet out and on display. "Good morning Sergeant Blake, FBI SSA Murphy. Can you please inform Inspector Rick Salvo I'd like a word with him regards an old case?"

"Yes ma'am, just one moment; I'll call him."

Turning to her team, Caitlin gave instruction, "Meadows and Haskell, go cover the back exit and Pullman, you take the fire escape with Bevan."

There was a collective, "Yes ma'am" and Caitlin adjusted her radio ear piece before Sergeant Blake informed her Salvo with on his way down.

"Here he comes," announced the blonde Agent seconds later as Salvo waltzed nonchalantly down the staircase.

The man looked the same as he did on the tapes made seven years previously when he stretched out his right hand, "Inspector Salvo, you wanted to speak to me?"

Caitlin shook his hand firmly and held on, "Yes I do." She stepped behind him and twisted his arm to the middle of his back, "Rick Salvo, you are under arrest for accepting bribes and falsifying official departmental documents." Pulling out her handcuffs and restraining his wrists, she continued to Mirandise him, "You are also charged with making false statements to Police, evidence tampering and making threats against a Police Officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

Niles spoke into his radio and called the other Agents to the front of the building while Salvo glanced over at Sergeant Blake, "Call a lawyer."

Blake grinned devilishly, "I out rank you rat and don't take orders from you; do it yourself."

"Thank you for your assistance Sergeant Blake," said Caitlin as she pushed a now struggling Salvo towards the door.

"It was my pleasure ma'am."

Salvo thrashed against the clasp Caitlin had on his right elbow and shoulder, "You don't know what you are doing."

Bevan opened the rear door on the second SUV and Caitlin pushed Salvo's head down before gently guiding him onto the seat.

"What's this all about?" demanded Salvo as Caitlin fastened his seat belt.

"It's about righting the wrong you and your cronies perpetrated eight years ago." She shut the door then walked to the other vehicle.

-o-

Minutes passed before Caitlin and Niles dragged an uncooperative Salvo into an interrogation room and secured his cuffs to the bar on top of the table.

The two Agents left the room and joined Melissa and Molly in the Obs Room.

"Let the prick sweat for a while before anyone speaks to him again," suggested Melissa.

"Did you encounter any problems at Bayview?" inquired Molly.

Caitlin stared at Salvo through the glass, "No, in fact the desk Sergeant was happy to help. Excuse me, I have to make call." Withdrawing her phone, she called Martin.

_"Is it time?"_ he asked.

"Yes Marty, the show won't start until you get here."

_"I'll be there in five; I'm at the café down the street."_

Caitlin ended the call and announced to the others, "I'll go downstairs and wait for Cindy."

"Turn the thermostat up on your way out, Salvo looks cold," instructed Melissa with a nod.

As Caitlin passed by the room, she adjusted the heating by ten degrees.

-o-

Cindy was signing in at the security counter when Caitlin exited one of the four lifts. The young redhead looked up and smiled at the black suit and navy blue shirt attired blonde and waved.

Caitlin drew nearer with a smile, "Hello Cindy, thanks for coming in."

"Hi and thanks for the invite."

"You're welcome and I'll take you straight up."

The two women stepped into the elevator compartment and Caitlin pressed the button for the 13th floor.

"Now don't freak out, but Molly Byrne is in the office," warned Caitlin with a devilish grin.

Cindy's eyes lit up like a Ferris wheel, "Oh that is awesome."

"Your enthusiasm is really infectious."

"Don't be fooled, I'm a bundle of nerves on the inside."

"Well you wear it well and you didn't hear this from me, but Molly has the hots for you."

"Awesome."

Caitlin giggled at the younger woman, "If things work out between you two, I expect to be godmother to your first child."

"Oh, you have got yourself a deal."

The lift came to a halt and Caitlin escorted Cindy to the observation room.

A glowing Molly grinned crookedly at the reporter, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Thomas. I'm a great admirer of your literary works."

"The pleasure is all mine," countered Cindy without a hint of anxiety.

"Cindy, I'd like to introduce my Supervisor, Deputy Director Melissa Grant."

"It's nice to meet you Deputy Director." Cindy looked at the glass partition, "I gather he is the reason I am here."

Melissa and Molly stepped out of the room and Caitlin stood beside the reporter.

"How much do you know about Marty Boxer?"

"I've read the piece the Register ran on him years ago and know he was kicked off the force for accepting bribes from Dominic Bucci. I am also aware of the fact he saved Lindsay's life during the capture of the "Kiss-Me-Not" killer Billy Harris, because I read the SFPD report, so basically I know everything there is to know about the case on Marty."

"You remember all that?"

"I have an eidetic memory, so yes."

"Well, there's my lesson for the day. Now here is yours; that's Rick Salvo in the next room."

"As in Marty's ex-partner, the one who rolled on him?"

"Yes and he lied about Marty. Salvo and the IAB Inspectors who investigated Martie framed him then threatened to go after Lindsay if he made waves."

"No shit and you are giving me the exclusive?"

"I certainly am and I want you to run the story in tomorrow's morning edition. I'm giving you permission to print my name as the investigating Agent responsible for reopening the case against Marty."

"So, you basically want me to set you up as bait?"

"Correct and I need you use Salvo's name too, but leave the IAB officers' name out. They are both currently off shift and would have already gone to ground after word got out that we arrested Salvo. The plan is to lure them out and force them into taking certain measures."

"What about Linz and Marty's safety?"

"They'll be under 24/7 protection as of tonight."

"In that case, you can count me in."

"I knew I could rely on you and once the other two are in custody, you'll have full disclosure. The interview with Salvo will start shortly and you have access to everything that is said."

"Thank you Caitlin."

"You are more than welcome. Please excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."

Caitlin returned outside and spoke to Molly and Melissa, "Cindy is onboard."

Melissa nodded, "I'll just go check in with ERT and see if they've found anything at Salvo's house."

"Okay ma'am," acknowledged Caitlin before turning to Molly. "You have a dinner date at my place Saturday and Cindy is single."

The corners of Molly's mouth crept upwards, "Great and thank you."

"Don't screw it up Molly; she's had a crush of you for years and is one hell of a woman."

"I won't and here's Marty."

Lindsay's father approached carrying a bag and in company of Niles, "I'm ready when you guys are."

Molly opened the observation room door and Marty stepped inside. Caitlin and Niles waited for Melissa to return before collecting the evidence bags and files from Caitlin's office.

-o-

Fifty year old Rick Salvo lifted his head when Caitlin entered the interrogation room followed by Miles. The Agents placed the sealed plastic packets on the table and Niles sat opposite the subject while Caitlin took up position in the far corner to the left.

Salvo scanned the items then arrogantly looked to Niles, "What do you want? I can give you Folks and Christenson."

Caitlin folded her arms across her chest and rested the sole of her left boot against the wall, "We already have what you are offering. We just have to tidy up a few loose ends."

Niles picked up a bag containing bank printouts, "We have your son Thomas' bank details. I have to say, he's pretty rich for a six year old."

Caitlin continued in an even pitch, "We located the house in Malibu listed under your daughter's name and some kind citizen handed over surveillance footage of you, Folks and Christenson receiving your payoffs from Tony Maroni from eight years ago. Maroni is being picked up as we speak and he along with your two dirty cop cohorts will be sitting side by side in lockup by this time tomorrow."

Salvo turned his head to Caitlin, "I want a lawyer."

Pushing off the wall, Caitlin approached the table and picked up the bags. Niles gathered up the files and they both departed. Public Defender Caroline Bates entered the room fifteen minutes later and twenty minutes after that; Molly joined Bates and her client while Caitlin spoke with Cindy.

She gave the reporter sufficient information to furbish a news worthy story. Once the reporter and Bates left, Caitlin and Niles re-entered the interview room and Niles uncuffed Salvo.

"Stand up and stretch your legs," instructed Caitlin. "It will be some time before you are transported to lockup."

Salvo snarled, "Why the sudden concern for my welfare?"

"You have a visitor and we wanted you to be comfortable," declared Niles before opening the door to a phone book wielding Marty.

Salvo's face drained of all blood and he gulped, "Oh shit."

Caitlin went to the doorway and glanced at the former Inspector, "You have five minutes to reacquaint yourselves."

"I appreciate it Agent Murphy; Rick and I have a little catching up to do."

Caitlin allowed Niles to exit first and as she closed the door, overheard Salvo beg for forgiveness in a high pitched voice.

-o-

Caitlin drove her Explorer into a vacant parking bay at Marina Green, turned off the motor and spoke to her passenger, "You'll be meeting my father Paul at the dock. He retired from the job a couple of year ago and he'll be taking you out ten miles on his boat. Dad will have everything you need including weapons and I'll return with Lindsay soon."

"Thank you for all the trouble you've gone to Caitlin."

"It's not a problem Marty, let's get you settled. I have a date with your daughter and don't want to be late."

The pair got out of the vehicle and Marty grabbed his piece of luggage from the back seat.

"You know, I was more than a little surprised when Lindsay told me she was dating you, but I saw how radiant she was when she spoke about you and realised her happiness is all that matters and there was no need to be concerned. You have really impressed me these past two days and I'm glad the two of you worked out your differences."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Caitlin led Marty down to the last berth on the right and Paul stepped out of the cabin. "Is everything set?" he asked.

"Yes dad and this is Marty Boxer."

The two men shook hands and Caitlin informed her father she would call when she was on the way back with Lindsay.

"I'll wait then head back in."

"Okay, I'll see you both soon.

-o-

Lindsay was perched on the stoop dressed in jeans, a purple sweater and a black leather jacket when Caitlin turned into the drive. Standing, she approached the vehicle as the blonde got out.

"Hello Lindsay."

"Hi there," replied Lindsay while looking over Caitlin's black jeans and navy blue sweater.

"I gather you are ready to go."

"Yes and I really am grateful to see you again."

Caitlin moved in closer and placed her hands on Lindsay's hips, "I want to kiss you right now, but instead I'd like you to turn around and go inside. Pack an overnight bag and grab your gun Lindsay."

"What's going on?"

"You are being watched by the person sitting in the black Camaro that's parked two houses down. I need you to act natural and do as I ask."

"All right," agreed Lindsay without question.

Caitlin waited until Lindsay was inside before depressing the radio mike clipped to the inside sleeve of her sweater, "Bevan and Pullman, check out the black Camaro two houses down from my location. I'll block them in from the front, you take the rear."

_"Roger that,"_ acknowledged Bevan.

Caitlin jumped into her SUV and reversed out into the street. She waited until she spotted the black Suburban come into view before driving straight for the Camaro and parking a foot from the bumper bar. Opening the driver's door with her weapon drawn, Caitlin aimed at the driver as Bevan and Pullman approached the car.

"FEDERAL AGENT, GET YOU HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM," yelled Caitlin while slowly inching forward and covering the driver.

Two hands appeared out the window and Caitlin shone her weapon torch onto the face of Luke Christenson, "Use your left hand to open the door and get out slowly prick. Any sudden movements and I'll nail your dirty lying ass to the road."

A stunned Christenson did as directed and while the other Agents held cover, Caitlin holstered her Glock and moved in swiftly. She glanced into the car interior and noticed a Berretta with a silencer attached sitting on the passenger seat.

"Turn around and put your hands on the roof."

When he assumed the position, the blonde took out her handcuffs and stood behind him, "Luke Christenson, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit the murder of a police officer, providing false statement and receiving bribes. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Yes."

After Caitlin applied the second cuff then frisked the subject, she heard footsteps on the asphalt, "Bevan and Pullman, take care of this sorry excuse of a man and secure the gun on the passenger seat. I'll meet you back at the office."

"Yes ma'am," replied the two Agents in unison.

"Do you want to explain what the hell is going on here?" demanded a flustered Lindsay.

"Get in my car; it's not safe for you out here."

"Obviously and who was that?"

The two women settled in the SUV and Caitlin started for Golden Gate Avenue.

"While I was in Washington I read through the Billy Harris file and was surprised to find out about your father's involvement during Harris' demise. I went into your father's dossier and found an irregularity."

"What did you find and I wondered why you were back early?"

"My reason for coming home is twofold. I wanted your father's case reopened and to make amends with you."

"Well I'm grateful for both and I assume you have a solid lead."

"I have proof your father was framed. I've been working with him and AUSA Byrne for the past sixty hours."

"Oh my god, I've resented my dad for nearly eight years for being dirty."

"By not pursuing the truth, he was protecting you Lindsay."

"They used me as insurance right?"

"Precisely." Caitlin told Lindsay everything as she changed lanes and entered the underground car park.

After clearing security, she parked and glanced at a passive Lindsay. Reaching across, she took her left hand, "I'm sorry our date got cancelled, but I need you to trust my judgement and let me do my job."

With tear filled eyes, Lindsay turned her head, "I will Caitlin and why are you doing all this?"

"Someone had to expose the lies and it wasn't fair for you to hold feelings of disappointment towards your father."

Lindsay focused on sparkling blue orbs, "You and I are going to have a long talk after this is all over."

"I'm counting on it. Now, will you promise you'll hold your fiery temper at bay if I allow you to observe the interview?"

"I will."

Caitlin smiled wickedly, "That's my girl."

-o-

Caitlin tossed an evidence bag containing a Berretta 9mm and silencer onto the table, "That has brought you a life sentence you schmuck."

"Prove it," snarled Christenson arrogantly.

"We have all the proof we need. While you were being transported here the laptop ERT found in the trunk of your car left a nice trail to you accessing SFPD personnel files and looking up Inspector Boxer's home address. We also have footage of you going into Savings & Ammo to purchase the gun you intended to kill Inspector Boxer with. You've been under surveillance since 0700 hours this morning when you were seen leaving your ex-wife's house. There hasn't been a single move you've made in the past twelve hours that hasn't been recorded."

Caitlin dropped a disc case onto the table and continued, "We have you talking to Officer Stevens at Bayview Station informing you of Salvo's arrest and the subsequent calls you made to Folks discussing the problem of cleaning up the mess. You and Folks have been filmed planning the murder of Inspector Boxer and Martin Boxer. You are finished."

"You won't find Gavin, he's out of town."

"We are aware of that, but he'll come back tomorrow to attempt taking Martin out as scheduled. By the way, Stevens was picked up outside Bucci's house two hours ago, so I guess that strategy didn't work out either."

"I want a lawyer," seethed Christenson through gritted teeth.

"I recommend you keep all that anger for fighting off your fellow inmates in the slammer."

"You're a smart mouthed bitch."

"No, I'm the bitch who brought you down ass wipe and there are no deals being offered by the State Attorney's Office."

On cue, the door opened and Molly entered with Hanson North following close behind.

"Don't say a word," instructed North as he set his briefcase down on the table.

Molly looked to Christenson, "Too late and we have it all on glorious digital disc."

Caitlin smirked and picked up the evidence.

Lindsay was waiting outside the door and asked her, "You guys have been one step ahead the entire time, right?"

"We have and now it's time for Niles to take you to your father."

"Do I get to say goodbye to my incredible girlfriend in private?"

"You do, so step into my office. Niles, give us five then I'll call my dad to let him know you are on the way."

"Will do."

Caitlin handed the bags over to her partner then led Lindsay down the hallway and into the last office on the left.

As soon as the door closed, Lindsay wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and gazed into her eyes, "I hope you didn't mind me saying that?"

"It didn't bother me at all," replied Caitlin while placing her hands on Lindsay's waist. "In fact, it sounded really good."

"I was miserable when you ended things with me."

"Your dad and friends told me."

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Oh god yes honey." Caitlin pulled Lindsay closer and captured smiling lips.

Lindsay groaned softly and Caitlin let go of her fears. She delicately caressed up Lindsay's back and deepened the kiss. As mouths opened, Caitlin sought out the inner confines with her tongue and lost all sensibility when Lindsay hungrily devoured her lips.

With reluctance, Caitlin withdrew two minutes later and gasped, "Wow."

Lindsay tilted her head to the left, "I definitely want more of that. You have incredible lips babe."

Caitlin kissed Lindsay again then remarked, "So do you and I need to return to work mode."

Lindsay gently touched the right side of Caitlin's face, "Promise you'll be safe; you and I have a lot to discuss."

"I will and hopefully we can spend some time together tomorrow."

"Oh shit, what about my job?"

"Tom and Jacobi have been notified of the situation, as have Jill and Claire."

Impressed by the thoughtfulness, Lindsay noted, "You have been busy."

"I have and I'll walk out with you before I tackle the paperwork."

Lindsay leaned in and seized her girlfriend's lips once more before leaving the office.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse employed; she tends to have too many eggs in the basket sometimes.

* * *

Chapter 6

**_Thursday September 11th 2008_**

Caitlin walked into Melissa's office and tossed the morning paper onto her desk, "That should piss Folks off enough to force him to come after me."

Putting down her pen, the Deputy Director looked up, "I believe it will."

"I just spoke to my dad and there's been no sign of another boat overnight."

Satisfied with the news, Melissa stood, "Excellent and the Techs have your house fitted with cameras and microphones and are ready to go."

Adjusting the badge on her belt, Caitlin said, "Folks abandoned his Dodge truck in San Leandro an hour ago when he stopped for fuel and picked up the paper."

"Is he still there?"

"No, he hitched a ride back to the city on a delivery truck. Agents Davidson and Nugent are still tracking him. He got into a cab and headed to Christenson's home then boosted a car from a side street when he received no answer."

"Has he tried to phone Christenson?"

Nodding, Caitlin replied, "Six times since he arrived back thirty minutes ago."

"If we didn't require more solid evidence, we could pick the bastard up now."

"I'd rather not take that risk. This way the proof will be irrefutable and a smart lawyer like North won't be all over it."

"True and it's hard to argue when your client is caught red handed and thanks for your prompt report from yesterday. I gather you didn't go home last night."

"You're right. After I did my report I returned to Lindsay's and picked up her dog Martha. Niles and Annette were good enough to look after her. His kids were begging for a dog of their own by the time I left. I came back here and went over a few things before going home at five for a shower and change of clothes."

"Niles went well on his first day back," noted Melissa with a nod.

"Yes he did."

"It's nice to see you and Lindsay have worked things out."

"Yeah it is and I couldn't be happier."

"She's in love with you Cait."

"Let's not get carried away Melissa."

"She's got that wistful expression."

"I'll have to take a closer look."

"You do that and Janine finally settled on a wedding date, so keep March the fourteenth free."

"I will and I'm looking forward to seeing you in a gown."

"What makes you think I'll be dressed in one?"

"You can't say no to Janine and she's a sucker for you when you wear one."

Melissa roared with laughter, "You got that right. Now get out of my office so I can call my darling fiancée and tell her how much I love her."

"Sure. You want me to close the door in case you get carried away with your drooling?"

"Yes, you better just in case."

"Whipped my friend, you are whipped."

Pretending she had a whip in hand, Caitlin closed the door as a stapler sailed through the air.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Niles as Caitlin passed by his desk.

"I got one up on our Deputy." Her phone rang and she answered, "Murphy."

_"Caitlin, it's Rob."_

"What have you got for me?"

_"Folks drove over to Inspector Boxer's; saw all the police tape then went straight to your house. He's parked opposite the drive and is just sitting there."_

"Good work. I'll organise the team here and arrive within an hour."

_"You got it."_

Turning to Niles, Caitlin announced, "Folks isn't wasting any time; he's outside my place now. Can you go tell Deputy Grant while I assemble the team?"

"No problem."

-o-

Spotting the green Neon sedan up ahead, Caitlin pulled into her drive and put the SUV into park. Lowering her head, she transmitted, "Stay alert everyone and wait for my signal." Exiting the vehicle, she entered her house via the front door and was sure to lock it.

Going into her bedroom, Caitlin hurriedly stripped off her pants suit and shirt and donned jeans, a white tee shirt, her bulletproof and an oversized Academy sweat shirt. She moved into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and Niles' voice came over the radio earwig.

_"Subject is picking the front door lock."_

"Roger that," replied Caitlin as she placed her Glock under the dish towel lying on the counter in front of her.

Seconds ticked by before the door slowly opened and Folks stepped into the hall. He crept into the living room with a 357 Magnum in his right hand and pointed it at the blonde.

"I suppose you are here to kill me before you take out Marty Boxer?" she calmly stated.

The fifty two year old balding Folks nodded, "You got that right. You were an idiot for giving that reporter permission to publish your name."

"I was?" queried Caitlin while removing the tea bag from the cup and placing it in the sink.

"Why did you reopen the case?"

"I figured a man of Marty's integrity wouldn't put his career in jeopardy for $10,000 like Salvo testified to, and considering the going rate is around fifty thousand, it was a little suspicious."

"That was very clever of you and a dumb move on Salvo's part. It's a shame your meddling is going to cost you your life."

"So let me get this straight. You think by killing me and Marty and having Christenson take care of Lindsay Boxer, you'll be free to carry on business as usual with Moroni?"

"Don't be stupid. I plan on disappearing once I shoot you and pay a little visit to Marty's home. Then I'll take care of Lindsay. I told Luke to kill her but by the looks of her place and lack of news of her demise, I assume he failed."

Caitlin slipped her hand under the towel, "He did and happens to be waiting for you in lockup. We've had the two of you under surveillance since yesterday morning. We now have sufficient evidence to ensure you're sent to prison for life. This attempt to murder a Federal Agent is the icing on the cake. You may want to smile for the cameras, there are four trained on you right now."

Dumbfounded, Christenson snarled, "Fuck you."

"Funny, that was Salvo's reaction too. He and Stevens are also waiting for you." Raising her weapon, she added, "Put the gun down. There is nowhere for you to go, you're done."

Niles communicated backup was moving in.

"Well then, how about I take you with me?"

Caitlin watched Folks' index finger depress the trigger and she discharged her Glock. The impact of Folks' bullet forced her back into the pantry doors and she slid slowly onto the tiled floor.

-o-

Niles and Bevan were the first Agents on the scene and Niles kicked the revolver out of Folks' trembling hand as he called for the EMTs. The entry wound to the subject's chest was just above his heart and he was staring up at Niles.

"Give it up fucker, I'm not helping you. You just shot my partner and the cameras are off."

"Fuck," mumbled Folks as two Medics raced into the room.

Jessica Pullman raced into the kitchen and knelt beside Caitlin. Lifting up her sweat shirt, she undid the Kevlar vest's Velcro straps and declared, "You got him."

"Then the pain to my upper body is worth it. Can you help me up?"

"Sure."

Caitlin's knees buckled twice as excruciating agony ripped through her torso, "I think I need a trip to the hospital."

"I agree."

Moving slowly past the counter, Caitlin glanced towards Niles, "Excellent work everyone."

One of the EMTs grabbed his kit and announced, "I can't get a pulse."

-o-

Lindsay ran into the ER and Niles pointed to the cubicle to his left. After a brief greeting, she pulled back the curtain to find Caitlin sitting up with a bag of ice pressed to the middle of her chest.

"Nice bra," quipped Lindsay in an attempt to stave off tears and panic. She moved to the side of the bed and tenderly rubbed the blonde's shoulder.

"You can take it off me when you take me home to your place."

"I look forward to that. So what's the prognosis honey?"

"I'm waiting for the x-ray results and you look great."

Lindsay leaned over and kissed Caitlin's lips, "Have you been given pain relief?"

"Yes my beautiful raven haired goddess. Oh god I love you so much Lindsay," Caitlin cupped her hand around the back of a surprised Lindsay's head and pulled her in for a toe curling kiss.

Several minutes later, Lindsay straightened up and tearfully declared, "I love you too."

"Where's your dad?"

"He received a call from Captain Steiner from IAB and is down at Headquarters. Your Deputy drove him there and said she'd talk to you soon."

"Is my dad here?"

"He will be soon babe. He went to pick up your mother."

Caitlin held on to Lindsay's hand, "How are you doing?"

"I'm relieved it's all over Caitlin."

"I'm going to have paperwork up to my eyeballs."

"You will, but it can wait until tomorrow."

"Do you have to get back to work?"

"Yes. I called Jacobi when the boat docked and we have a new case pending."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then."

Lindsay kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "You can stay with me seems your place is a crime scene."

"All right and I'll bring Martha with me."

"Thank you for everything you've done."

"I was only doing my job honey."

A doctor drew back the curtain, "You're clear of any breaks or fractures to your ribs or sternum."

"So I can leave?" inquired Caitlin eagerly.

"Yes, I'll just write you a prescription for the pain and see to your discharge papers. The bruising will start to fade in a week, so keep up with the ice treatment."

"Thank you Doctor. Lindsay, you go before they put out an APB."

"I wish I could stay babe. Do you have the spare key I gave you yesterday?"

"I do and I'll see you when you are done with work."

Lindsay kissed a drug infused Caitlin goodbye twice then Niles stepped inside.

"My parents are on the way," announced Caitlin with a toothy grin.

"I heard."

"Oh, I guess you overheard everything?"

Niles shook his head, "You know, contrary to public belief the curtain doesn't act like a cone of silence Cait."

"That's very funny Partner."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I'll get back to the office and start on the reports."

"Good idea and I'll have dad drop me off once I am done here."

"Sounds like a plan." Leaning over, Niles kissed Caitlin on the temple, "I love you."

"Aww, you big softie, I love you too."

-o-

Once Martha was given her dinner in the kitchen, Lindsay joined Caitlin in the living room and handed her a glass of iced water.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she sat in the orange armchair.

"Yes honey, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Is pizza okay?"

"It's my favourite."

"Mine too. I even had dad smuggle in a slice at my wedding reception."

Caitlin smiled and adjusted the bag of ice cubes, "I really like your dad and that's not the pain relief talking either."

"I like yours too and Marty couldn't stop talking about you last night. He's very grateful for all you've done for him."

"He can buy me the biggest steak in town as payment," taunted Caitlin.

"I'll pass that on."

"Have you heard from him yet?"

"No."

"If you hand me my phone, I'll give Melissa a call and find out what's going on."

"Are you and the Deputy friends?" asked Lindsay as she picked up the cell phone and walked over to Caitlin.

"We have been for years."

"Is she an ex?"

"No, but her fiancée is. Janine and I dated twice before I realised she would be perfect for Melissa. That was five years ago and they've been together ever since their first outing."

Lindsay sat on the end of the sofa and lifted Caitlin's feet onto her lap, "Cindy told me about your dinner date Saturday."

"I hope you can make it too."

"Unless I'm on a case you can count on it."

Caitlin rang Melissa and the call went straight to voicemail, "Hey Boss, just checking in. Give me a call back when you can."

"What toppings do you want on the pizza?"

"I'm fine with anything except anchovies and olives."

"Okay, I'll go order."

"Use my phone honey."

"Thanks."

Once the order was placed, Lindsay took Martha down to the yard and Caitlin's phone trilled.

"Hey Boss."

_"Hi Cait, I'm just on my way to drop Marty off to Lindsay's."_

"That's where I am."

_"Well I'll see you in about twenty."_

"Bye."

"Was that your boss?" asked Lindsay while closing the front door.

"Yes and she's bringing your dad with her."

"Great, would you like to take a shower before they get here?"

A sly smile appeared on Caitlin's face, "Are you offering to assist me, because I'm a little disabled at the moment?"

"I'll help you undress, but there won't be time for anything else I'm afraid."

"That's a pity."

"Yes it is," agreed Lindsay while assisting her girlfriend to her feet.

"Are you nervous about being with me?" questioned Caitlin as she was led into the first bedroom then the ensuite.

"Yes, I want it to be special and don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't Lindsay and I want our first time to be exceptional too."

Lindsay smiled coyly as another batch of androgen hormones were dumped by her adrenal glands and ovaries into her system, "You do realise I want you now, don't you?"

"Yes and I'm in no condition to perform."

Lindsay took hold of the ice bag and placed it on the counter, "Jesus, the bruising has gotten worse babe."

Glancing down at her chest, Caitlin agreed, "It has." She turned around and asked, "Can you unhook my bra please?"

With trembling hands and an increase in serotonin levels busily sending messages to her nerve cells, Lindsay unlatched the hook of the black lace garment and slipped the straps over broad shoulders.

Caitlin let the undergarment fall down her arms then placed it on the counter. Turning around, she faced Lindsay and grinned.

Lindsay smiled as her eyes lowered to the pert 34B breasts, faint areolas and stiff nipples on display, "You are very nice babe."

"You like?" asked Caitlin with raised eyebrows.

Lindsay sucked on her bottom lip and attempted to quell her craving for the other woman, "Very much so."

"You can touch them honey."

Lindsay gulped, "If I did, I wouldn't be able to stop."

"I understand and can be patient a little longer." Caitlin popped the press stud on her jeans then unzipped the fly, "Can you pull them down?"

Nodding, Lindsay slipped the denim over 34 inch hips and down well-toned thighs and calves.

To balance herself, Caitlin positioned her left hand on Lindsay's shoulder and stepped out of her trousers.

Lindsay's stomach filled with butterflies as she glimpsed the damp spot on Caitlin's dark blue briefs and she smiled with the knowledge the blonde was aroused by her. "Do you need help with your underpants?"

"Oh god yes," whimpered Caitlin, fast loosing herself to the headiness of desire and the dopamine and oxytocin swirling around every fibre of her body.

Lindsay giggled at the reply and lowered herself onto her knees, "I'm really turned on right now."

"I am too honey." Caitlin gasped when warm lips pressed onto her cotton covered centre. "Oh dear god Lindsay," she uttered as she gripped the brunette's head.

Losing herself completely in the taste and scent, Lindsay ran the tip of her tongue along the soaked crease. She grabbed the sides of the briefs and pulled them down until a hairless mound was exposed. "Oh babe, you are divine," she declared before plunging her tongue between the swollen labia.

In response Caitlin closed her eyes and hung on for dear life. Low toned keening escaped from her mouth as Lindsay slowly worked her way to the hardened clitoris and encircled the base in a maddening tempo of delicate strokes and circles.

Reaching out, Caitlin found purchase with the counter top and cried, "Oh honey, right there."

Smiling, Lindsay grasped her lover's hips and absorbed the collection of sensitive nerve endings and suckled. Caitlin's legs started to tremble as her orgasm built steadily and tears of relief fell from the corners of her eyes.

Lindsay's own climax inched towards its apex and she needed to be touched by the woman whose very core was currently and deliciously in her mouth.

With tiny shudders, Caitlin screamed moments later, "OH DEAR GOD LINDSAY."

Licking up the extra fluid, a chuffed Lindsay stood and crushed her lips to the blonde's.

Caitlin slipped her left hand inside Lindsay's lounge pants and discovered soaked briefs. She pushed the cotton material to the side and slid her hand over the small tuft of trimmed hair then dove into the wetness with two fingers. Wrapping her other arm around Lindsay's shoulders, she deepened the kiss.

Lindsay pushed into the tantalising digits as they stroked her rigid clitoris. She broke the kiss and panted, "You feel so good."

"Tell me what you'd like?"

"This is good babe, just don't stop."

Smiling, Caitlin flicked a fingertip over the tip and Lindsay's head rolled back as she yelled, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD." Her body shook violently and Caitlin increased her rhythm and brought her new lover to release once more.

Lindsay attacked Caitlin's lips yet again then huskily pleaded for more. Caitlin pressed down along the velvet channel and entered Lindsay with her index and middle fingers. Her groan was feral when Lindsay's inner muscles constricted and expanded languidly. Pushing upwards, Caitlin stroked the smooth interior dome and Lindsay reacted with a tightening of her walls and a primeval holler.

She collapsed onto Caitlin's left shoulder minutes later and struggled to catch her breath. The downstairs door chime sounded and Lindsay burst out laughing.

Reluctantly Caitlin released her hold and declared with a grin, "That was far from disappointing Lindsay."

"Yes it was and I need to clean up before I answer the door."

Caitlin nuzzled into Lindsay's neck before responding, "I really am in love with you and it wasn't the medication or facing death that made me say it earlier."

"I'm deeply in love with you and I knew you were being sincere at the time."

Caitlin tenderly kissed Lindsay on the neck then stepped into the shower. Lindsay brushed her teeth then ran into her bedroom to change into fresh underpants and track pants.

-o-

Fifteen minutes later, Caitlin gingerly returned to the living room wearing sweat pants and a white tank top. Melissa and Marty were seated on the sofa and Lindsay was on one of the two armchairs. All three were eating pizza and drinking beer and Melissa and Marty looked on as Caitlin kissed Lindsay on the top of her head and picked up a slice of pie.

"How are you feeling?" asked Melissa in between bites.

"I'm excellent, apart from the occasional twinge of discomfort and pain."

"I grabbed you a water babe," said Lindsay as she passed it over.

Marty raised his beer, "Here's to Caitlin and the FBI for digging up the truth."

"You owe me a steak dinner Marty," stated Caitlin.

"I'll even toss in the beer at Zero Zero Restaurant when you have recovered."

"I look forward to it. Did Captain Steiner kiss your ass?"

"He most certainly did, so did the Commissioner. I also received a call from Cindy wanting to do a follow up story."

"Way to go dad," cheered a proud Lindsay while staving off unshed tears.

Marty turned his head to Melissa, "The Deputy here did some fancy talking and I've been reinstated as of Monday with back pay and my pension restored accordingly. I'll also be receiving a hefty compensation payout for the pain and suffering, along with unfair dismissal."

The tear dam burst and Lindsay jumped out of her chair and hugged him, "Dad, that's just awesome news."

"Well if it hadn't been for your girlfriend Kid, I wouldn't be celebrating."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing."

"You're bias honey," countered Caitlin.

Lindsay sat back down and Martha curled up at her feet. The doorbell rang and Lindsay got up, "I bet that's the girls."

It was and they brought more pizza and beer. Lindsay shared her father's good news and Caitlin excused herself once the others had settled into chairs.

Going into the kitchen, Caitlin phoned Molly.

_"Hey Cait, how are you?"_

"I'm great and you're about to owe me big time. Get your ass over to Lindsay's to join the party."

_"Is Cindy there?"_

Caitlin tittered, "Why yes she is."

_"I'm leaving right now."_

"Good and pick up Janine and beer on the way."

_"Okay, see you soon."_

Returning to the living room, Caitlin tentatively bent over into Lindsay's left ear, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Molly and Janine over."

Lindsay twisted her head and smiled sweetly, "Of course not babe."

Jill looked across the room and shouted, "For Christ's sake Linz kiss the woman, she's had a rough day."

To Caitlin's surprise, Lindsay did just that and the smooch lasted until Marty said, "Don't lose this one Kid."

"I don't plan on it dad," responded Lindsay while grinning at Caitlin.

The blonde blushed and returned to her seat.

"How's Ed doing Claire?" asked Marty.

"He's doing much better and taking a few steps with the railings at physio."

"That's just great."

"It's been hard on both of us, but counselling helped us both cope better with the changes."

Martha got up and strolled over to the door.

"I'll take her out honey," offered Caitlin. "I could use some fresh air."

"Thank you Caitlin."

-o-

Caitlin was sitting on the top porch step when Molly parked beside the kerb. She patted Martha on the head and stood. Seconds later, Molly and Janine walked up the path and Caitlin carefully greeted them with a hug.

After introductions to Martha, the three friends went inside and Caitlin slowly climbed the stairs.

"I hope you have tomorrow off," remarked Janine. "You can hardly walk."

"Yes I do and I have to admit I'm seizing up a little." Opening the door, Caitlin waited for everyone to say hello before taking two tablets and going to bed with the ice pack.

She stirred three hours later when Lindsay brushed her forehead and removed the bag of melted ice.

"How are you feeling babe?" Lindsay asked before undressing and snuggling into Caitlin's left side.

"I'm fine, but tired." Caitlin raised her left arm and draped it over Lindsay's shoulders, "You have an incredible body honey."

"Yours is magnificent and I'll take great pleasure in exploring it more closely when you are feeling better."

"Mmm," replied a drowsy blonde.

"Goodnight Caitlin and I really like your friends."

"I'm so glad and I love you."

"I love you too."

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse going, she gets waylaid sometimes.

* * *

Chapter 7

**_Potrero Hill, Friday September 12th 2008_**

Lindsay woke when her cell phone alarm sounded and she reached across to find the right side of the bed was occupied by Martha. Opening her eyes, she gave the faithful hound a pat then got out of bed and pulled on a robe.

Walking into the living room, she was perplexed to find Caitlin propped up on the sofa and sound asleep. There was an ice pack under her tank top and a throw rug covering her lower body.

Lindsay saw the half empty container of water and pill bottle on the low table and assumed her girlfriend had woken in pain and didn't want to disturb her. Turning, the brunette went to the bathroom and prepared for work.

She left a note on the coffee table after taking Martha out into the backyard for ten minutes.

-o-

After a twelve minute drive, Lindsay pulled into the Hall of Justice staff parking lot and headed straight for the coffee stand. Ordering her usual blend plus a cinnamon muffin, she pivoted and narrowly missed walked into Jacobi.

"Hey, slow down girl," he said.

"Hi and sorry about that."

"You're forgiven," replied Warren before paying for his coffee. "I spoke to your father last night and he sounded very relieved."

"He is and I'm so glad it's all worked out."

The partners ascended the stairs and made their way to the Squadroom. A dozen heads turned in their direction and Lindsay asked, "Why are they grinning and staring at us?"

"Some of the guys started a betting pool on you."

"What for this time?"

"On how long it would take for you to start dating after Raynor."

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay huffed, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"No, but at least it's not as bad as the time they bet on when you would sleep with him."

"Jesus, they need to get a life."

Jill strolled up behind them, "Good morning you two."

Lindsay sat at her desk and replied, "Morning Jill."

Dipping his head, Jacobi replied, "Good morning Counsellor."

Jill handed over a folded sheet of paper to Lindsay, "There's your search permission for Grant Tapper's home. His wife gave me consent this morning when her husband failed to come home last night."

"Thanks Jill."

The DDA moved closer to her friend, "I gather from all those little displays of affection last night between you and Caitlin, it's safe to assume you are back together."

Lindsay blushed brightly, "Yes we are and I couldn't be happier."

With a sly smile, Jill inquired, "Have you and Caitlin slept together yet?"

Lindsay looked away, "I'm not answering that question." She turned to Jacobi and asked, "You ready to go?"

"I sure am Partner."

The blonde sniggered before joining the two departing Inspectors, "I'll take that as a yes Boxer."

-o-

Caitlin felt a weight on her right thigh and prised her eyelids apart. Martha was resting her chin on the blonde's leg and wagging her tail.

"I guess you'd like to go out girl?" Removing the ice from her chest, Caitlin tossed back the blanket and slowly got to her feet. She went into Lindsay's bedroom and dressed in an old pair of FBI Academy track pants and painfully put on a white polo shirt. Tears sprang to her eyes when she put on a pair of socks and runners.

Wiping up the remnants of teardrops, Caitlin returned to the living room, picked up her cell phone then went to the kitchen to retrieve Martha's lead from the hook on the purple painted wall next to the refrigerator.

Martha was patiently sitting at the door and Caitlin scratched her behind both ears before heading downstairs. Caitlin walked around to the backyard and opened the gate and Martha took off and commenced sniffing the ground. As the collie loped around happily, Caitlin picked up the shovel resting by the backstairs and cleaned up the lawn.

By the time she re-entered the apartment, her chest was throbbing and she was in dire need of medication. While picking up the pill bottle, she found the note from Lindsay. Smiling, the blonde took two tablets and washed them down with half a bottle of water. Feeling slightly restless, she called her parents and chatted for over an hour before fetching Martha and settling on the sofa to watch a movie.

Once the film was done, she reread the message Lindsay had left and felt the tingling begin in her chest.

**_Good morning,_**

**_I hope my tossing & turning didn't _**

**_force you onto the sofa._**

**_I'll call during a break & bring _**

**_more ice home with me._**

**_Love,_**

**_Lindz_**

Caitlin jumped when her phone rang then swore unreservedly as she stretched out to grab it. "Hi Lindsay," she answered in a quite tone.

_"Hey, are you okay? You sound like you are in pain."_

"I'll be okay; I just moved a little too fast."

_"Is Martha keeping you company?"_

"She is and we're watching an old black and white movie with her lying between my legs."

Lindsay's voice lowered, _"She's a lucky dog."_

Caitlin tittered at the insinuation, "You can take her place tonight."

_"That's a very nice offer and I look forward to seeing you."_

"How was your morning?"

_"We just finished searching a suspect's house and hit pay dirt."_

"Great and you didn't toss and turn last night. I couldn't get comfortable and didn't want to wake you."

_"How is your chest now?"_

"A little sore, I took Martha downstairs earlier and ended up scooping up the poop."

_"I think that comes under the heading of overdoing it."_

"I believe so, but I'll survive."

_"I hope so and is there anything you need for me to pick up on my way home?"_

"No sweetheart."

_"All right, I'll see you around five thirty. I'll even cook us dinner."_

"You have a date, bye."

_"Bye Caitlin."_

-o-

Lindsay opened her front door and Martha raised her head off a sleeping Caitlin's stomach and wagged her tail. Caitlin stirred awake and waved, "Hey there."

"Hey yourself," replied Lindsay while securing the door. "I'll just put these groceries away then be with you."

"Take your time. I spoke to your downstairs neighbour this afternoon and she gave me a full history of Martha's arrival."

Lindsay walked into the living room, "Mrs Watson usually let's Martha in and out and feeds her when I'm not here."

"Yes, I got that story too and she asked who I was."

Patting the Collie, Lindsay sat down in the armchair, "What did you tell her?"

"I said I was a friend recuperating here for a few days. I wasn't sure how you feel about people knowing about us."

"Well, the next time you speak with Lois, you can tell her you're my girlfriend."

Caitlin didn't bother to hide her delight, "All right then and I like the sound of that."

Lindsay grinned at the other woman and promised, "I won't hide you away."

"I really appreciate that and it saves me from having to kick your ass."

Lindsay chuckled and caressed the bottom of Caitlin's foot, "I don't think you are in any kind of condition to carry out that threat."

"You got that right." Caitlin tried to get up, but grimaced when the pain gripped her chest and held on tight, "Crap, that stings."

"I'll get you some ice babe," offered Lindsay as she stood.

"Thanks, but I really do need to use the bathroom first."

"In that case I'll just change while you do that and then take Martha for a run."

As Caitlin got to her feet, her cell phone warbled. "It's Melissa," she said while viewing the screen. "Hey."

_"Hi Cait. Listen, I hate to disturb your convalescence, but the Shooting Review Committee wants to interview you."_

"When do they need me there?"

_"A-SAP."_

"I can be at the office in half an hour."

_"Are you sure?"_

"I just want to get it over with and close out the file."

_"Okay, I'll notify Agent Grover."_

"See you soon."

_"Bye."_

"Are you in a fit state to go out?" asked Lindsay with a scowl.

"Probably not, but the Review Committee want to talk to me."

"Well, why don't they come here so you can at least be comfortable?"

"Lindsay, it's easier for me to go into work."

The Inspector's blood began to boil, "You're injured for Christ's sake and under doctor's orders to rest."

Caitlin moved closer to her, "I like the fact you are concerned about me and it's cute the way you get all feisty and protective, but I'd prefer to go to the office and pick up some fresh clothes from home while I'm out."

"I'll drive you then."

"Sweetheart, I appreciate the offer, but I don't want you running around and reorganising your schedule for me."

"I don't consider it running after you. You're my girlfriend and I'd like to take care of you while you're injured."

Reaching out, Caitlin caressed Lindsay's face, "Okay, but I want you to take Martha for a run first; the interview can wait a little longer."

Turning her head, Lindsay kissed the inside of Caitlin's wrist, "Thank you."

"Go change while I call Melissa back and inform her we'll be there in an hour."

In reply, Lindsay moved in and captured Caitlin's lips in a gentle kiss.

-o-

Little by little Caitlin eased herself onto the chair in the Interview Room and focused on Agents Boyce and Voight.

Boyce, a man of solid build with thinning ginger hair and in his late forties, activated the digital recorder on the table and began, "Supervisory Special Agent Caitlin Murphy, did you shoot SFPD Inspector Gavin Folks in the Line of Duty on September 11th 2008?"

"Yes I did."

Boyce turned to thirtyish, dark haired Voight, "Do you have any questions?"

"Agent Murphy, did you discharge your service weapon as a direct result of Inspector Folks threatening your life and firing upon you?"

"Yes I did."

Boyce grinned at Caitlin, "That is all we need. The whole operation was captured on tape and your actions were justified and you are clear to resume duty."

Caitlin held her left hand to her chest, "That was short and sweet."

The two male Agents stood and Boyce said, "It was only a formality ma'am. SSA Grover insisted we speak to you and finalise the case. How is your chest?"

"It's incredibly sore."

"We'll leave you to it and I hope you recover quickly."

"Thank you," replied Caitlin as she slowly got to her feet. She exited the room to find Melissa and Lindsay waiting outside.

"Let's go home Lindsay," she uttered sternly as she walked towards the exit.

The Inspector chased after her and enquired, "Hey was that anger I heard in your voice?"

The blonde pressed the lift call button, "We came all the way down here for two lousy questions."

The doors slid open and both women stepped inside the car.

Noting the tears pooling in Caitlin's eyes, Lindsay reached for her hand, "Are you in pain?"

"Yes and I'm not due pills for another hour."

"All right, I'll get you home and you can ice your chest, which seems to help."

The elevator came to a stop and the couple headed for the car park.

"I still need to go to my place and collect some fresh clothes first."

"All right babe."

Caitlin dried her eyes and confessed, "You may have noticed I don't like being injured."

"I kind of figured that out and fully relate to your situation." Lindsay assisted Caitlin into her Jeep then drove to Presidio Heights.

-o-

Once Lindsay packed a bag, the pair went back to Lindsay's and Caitlin settled on the sofa with an ice pack.

Lindsay busied herself in the kitchen making dinner and Caitlin called Martha up onto the couch. The Border Collie made herself comfortable on the end quickly and Caitlin called her parents with an update before phoning Molly.

_"Hey Cait, how are you feeling?"_

"Useless and tired, I'm just letting you know dinner is off tomorrow."

_"I already assumed that would be the case and I'm going on a date with Cindy anyhow."_

"That's good news and I hope you have fun. I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye."_

Lindsay walked in carrying a bowl of steaming rice, stir fried beef and vegetables, "Cindy told me about the date this morning and was very excited. Are you right to sit up?"

"Yeah and thanks for all this Lindsay."

"It's not a problem."

When the couple finished eating, Lindsay took Martha out and returned to find Caitlin asleep in her bed. After some housework, Lindsay showered and joined her.

Caitlin stirred awake and reached for her hand, "I'm sorry for my lack of energy."

"It's the meds babe and I can do with an early night for a change."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Caitlin."

Caitlin placed her hand on Lindsay's right hip, "Hopefully the pain will ease soon then you and I can resume a proper relationship."

"Don't worry about that, everything is fine and I fully understand." Lindsay rolled onto her right side and draped her left arm over Caitlin's stomach.

The blonde sighed, "I'm looking forward to being able to lie flat and cuddle you."

"I am too, but this is pretty nice."

"Yes it is and you smell like cherry blossom."

"It's the new soap wash I bought yesterday."

"It's nice on you and Martha smells like vanilla."

"It's good for her coat."

Caitlin tittered for a moment, "I'm rambling."

"I think it's cute and one way for us to learn more about each other."

"I suppose that's true. Are you on-call this weekend?"

"No, so you and I have two full days together."

"That's good and you can take me home Sunday night."

"You could stay here until you go back to work Thursday," suggested Lindsay before kissing Caitlin's forearm.

"You might get sick of the sight of me by then."

"I don't think so honey and Martha has fallen for you too and may fret big time."

Caitlin tried not to laugh at the thinly veiled reasoning, "I would hate to contribute to her misery, but I think I should get out of your hair for a while."

"I won't beg, but I really enjoy having you here."

"Somehow I can't picture you as the begging kind."

Lindsay splayed her fingers across firm stomach muscles, "I would for you."

Caitlin's skin tingled at the thought, "Seriously Lindsay, aren't you worried this is all moving a little too fast?"

"No I'm not, but if you do, I'll step back."

"I'm afraid I've become so comfortable being here with you."

"You being here is great and I enjoy these private moments we share."

"So do I Lindsay and my reservations stem from a relationship I had while in Washington."

"The one you left behind?"

"Yes. A work colleague Maxine Brady set me up on a blind date with Wendy McAdams' twenty year old sister who was visiting during spring break. It was Wendy's wedding I attended when she married fellow Agent Jackson Randall. I was a reluctant participant, so Max invited me over for a barbeque lunch instead and Wendy brought Gina with her."

"So you were ambushed?"

"Yes and Gina made a play for me. One thing led to another and we dated for two months before she transferred from NYU to Strayer University. She moved into my apartment and all was right with the world."

Lindsay's brows rose, "Then you were promoted?"

"Yes and when I asked Gina to move with me, she refused to leave her job at the Pentagon."

Black brows arched, "The Pentagon?"

"Yeah, she is an Intelligence Analyst with the Department of Defence."

"So where are the similarities to me?"

"Six months after I left, I returned for Maxine's wedding to Justin Bowman and Gina was there with her boyfriend Army Lieutenant Ryan Moore."

"Oh and you had no idea she was bi?"

"Correct and I wasn't prepared when he informed me they had been together for over a year."

"Shit."

"I confronted Gina outside the reception and she confessed all."

"I'm really sorry Caitlin, but I would never do that to you."

"Now do you understand my disappointment when you told me about Tom?"

"I certainly do babe and I want you to know I'm more than content with our relationship."

Smiling brightly, Caitlin ran fingers through the back of Lindsay's silken hair, "I am too and I apologise for my caution."

"It's perfectly understandable Caitlin."

"Would you like to meet the rest of my family on Sunday?"

"I'd really like that and it would be nice to see your dad again."

"All right then and how about you and Martha stay at my place for the night?"

"Are you sure?"

Caressing Lindsay's neck, Caitlin answered, "I have a big backyard and Martha is more than welcome to sleep inside the house."

"You spoil her."

"She's a wonderful dog Lindsay and can come with us to my parents' too. They have a Golden Retriever named Izzy and she would like the company."

"Izzy?" queried Lindsay with a smile.

"My mother is a big fan of Grey's Anatomy."

"Oh I get it."

Caitlin yawned and Lindsay followed.

"Time for sleep," recommended the blonde.

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Lindsay."

Moments later, Martha trod into the bedroom and jumped up onto the end of the bed.

-o-

**_Sunday September 13th 2008_**

Strawberry blonde Lorraine Murphy opened the door and proceeded to fawn over Lindsay for the next three hours while Martha played well with Izzy, Breanne and Crosby.

Paul and Bryan gave Caitlin cheesy grins throughout the meal and Stacey interrogated her afterwards while doing the dishes.

"So how old is she?"

"Thirty four."

The older blonde nodded her approval, "Nice and how is the sex?"

"Stop it and I'm not telling."

"Oh no way sister," protested Stacey. "You are totally gone on her and I want details."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been a little on the injured side, so nothing is going on."

Stacey feigned surprise, "So are you telling me you and Lindsay haven't had sex?"

"I didn't say that and stop asking or I'll ask how good Bryan is?"

"Oh honey, that man is brilliant in that department."

Giggling, Caitlin declared, "You have no shame."

"Apparently not, now how good was it?"

Lorraine walked into the room, "Stacey, leave your sister alone."

"Yes mom."

"She's absolutely gorgeous Caitlin," stated Lorraine while switching on the kettle. "I can see why you are attracted to her."

"You make a stunning couple," added Stacey with a nod of endorsement.

"Thank you both for the seal of approval."

Stacey put away the last dish then matter-of-factly announced, "I'd like to be your Matron of Honour."

"Jesus, back the bus up," complained Caitlin. "You're rushing a little."

Lorraine reached for coffee mugs, "She's the one Caitlin."

"You pair are as bad as one another."

"Tell me you haven't thought about it Cait," taunted Stacey.

"I haven't, but I have to admit it would be nice."

Lindsay strolled into the kitchen, "Yes it would be and I really hate to leave, but Jacobi just sent me a text."

"Oh shoot," whined Caitlin.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Mrs Murphy and it was nice meeting you both."

Lorraine stepped forward, "The pleasure with all mine."

"Likewise Lindsay," chimed in Stacey. "I'll drop Caitlin and Martha home, so don't worry."

"Thank you." Lindsay hugged Caitlin carefully and pecked her lips, "See you soon at your place."

"Take care honey."

"I will, goodnight everyone."

"I'll walk you out," offered Caitlin.

-o-

**_Monday September 14th_**

Caitlin woke to find Martha lying across her legs and the sunshine peeking through the window blinds and curtains. Getting out of bed, she was relieved to find her chest wasn't as sore. After letting Martha out into the backyard, she showered then dressed in a blue polo shirt, track pants and socks.

Going into the kitchen, Caitlin whipped up an omelette and ate it on the back porch. Martha ended up with her toast just before Lindsay called, "Hey honey."

_"Hi babe, sorry it's so early. I'm still at the station but should be done within an hour. Do you need me to pick up anything?"_

"No Lindsay, I just need you."

Buoyed by the admission, Lindsay huskily replied, _"Oh that sounds so inviting."_

Caitlin sighed softly, "You must be tired?"

_"I am and how was Martha last night?"_

"She was very well behaved and we just finished breakfast."

_"Food would be so good right about now."_

"I'll have some ready for you."

_"Thank you babe. Oh, I have to go, love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

-o-

Niles dropped off Caitlin's SUV fifteen minutes later and while the girls blissfully played ball with Martha in the yard, Niles and Annette sat sipping coffee on the porch with Caitlin.

"It looks like you two will be buying a puppy in the not too distant future," pointed out Caitlin with a grin.

Niles chuckled, "Sophie has been going on about how spectacular Martha is non-stop and Sondra actually cried when told we were visiting."

Annette caressed her husband's hand, "We are taking a trip to the animal shelter this afternoon after school."

"That's a good idea and the girls will be surprised. Lindsay met my family last night."

Annette giggled before asking, "Has your mother planned the wedding yet?"

"She and Stacey have and if Lindsay hadn't been called out on a job, the pair of them would have bombarded her with questions about how many children she wants."

"Well Partner, it doesn't seem to have scared her off."

"No and I really am happy with how we are getting to know each other."

Annette glanced at her friend, "That's nice Caitlin and the smile of your face says it all."

"It's hard not to grin when I think of her."

"Honey," said Niles. "You better round up the girls. It's time we made a move and get Sophie to school."

After goodbyes, Caitlin settled on a deckchair and napped. She woke when Lindsay pressed soft lips to her forehead, "Mmm, hello honey. There are pancakes and bacon in the oven for you."

"Hi and I've already eaten them thank you very much."

Martha bounded up the stairs and received a cuddle from Lindsay, "Hey girl, are you enjoying yourself?'

In reply the dog gave her owner a bark and tail wag.

"Niles and co dropped my car off earlier and the girls are picking out a puppy this afternoon," explained Caitlin. "While you are sleeping, I thought I'd take Martha over to mom and dad's for a visit with Izzy."

Lindsay ran her left hand over Caitlin's shoulder, "Are you okay to drive?"

Caitlin got to her feet quickly, "I'm feeling much better and moving freely." To emphasise the point, she pulled Lindsay into her arms, "I've left you a fresh towel in the bathroom, so why don't you go shower."

In reply, Lindsay pressed her lips to Caitlin's and kissed her soundly before going inside the house.

Making her way into her bedroom, Caitlin picked a hair tie up off the bureau before entering the ensuite. Putting her hair up into a ponytail, she stripped and joined a grinning Lindsay in the shower.

The couple ended up in bed ten minutes later and it was another forty before a contented Lindsay finally succumbed to exhaustion and slept.

-o-

Lindsay returned home with Martha after dinner and Caitlin phoned her later that evening to invite her on a date for Friday. The pair settled into a routine of dating and staying overnight at each other's places for the next week and Lindsay took Caitlin out to dinner on Monday the twenty second to celebrate her birthday.

Three weeks passed and Caitlin surprised Lindsay with a birthday party at Bar Agricole with her friends, father and Caitlin's family.

As the old year gave way to the new, Caitlin and Lindsay had been together for five months and Caitlin took Lindsay away to Hawaii for the Martin Luther King long weekend.

When Lindsay returned to work on Tuesday the twentieth of January, Tom called her into his office.

"You wanted to see me Tom?" she asked as she entered.

"Yes Linz, I wanted to tell you before the office gossip started."

"What is it?"

"Heather and I are expecting a baby in September."

"Wow, congratulations. I'm happy for you both."

Tom's brows arched, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah totally."

"That's good to hear."

"Tom, I got over what happened between us a long time ago."

"Uhm okay and I noticed the bullpen has been quiet about you for a while."

"Yeah it's nice not to be the main focus of the rumours."

"Are you dating anyone, because you've been smiling a lot lately?"

"I am very happy."

"You gonna tell me about him?"

"No, I don't believe I am." Lindsay turned and left the office.

-o-

Thirty minutes later two dozen red roses were delivered to Lindsay's desk and Jacobi gave his partner a sly grin, "Do I need to ask who sent them?"

"My guess would be no," replied Lindsay as she collected the card.

My beautiful Lindsay,

It's been six months since you came into my life & five since we started this incredible journey together.

I thought I would mark the occasion by sending you these.

Love always,

Caitlin xoxo

Tom skipped down the stairs and looked at his ex-wife, "Hey nice flowers Linz, anyone I know?"

"Yes as a matter of fact."

"Do I get a clue?"

"No. Come on Jacobi, we have a suspect to pick up."

Ignoring the puzzled expression on Tom's face, Jacobi chuckled and followed his partner out into the hallway. "You take way too much pleasure in playing with Tom's mind," he noted.

"It's easy to do and who I am involved with is none of his concern."

"You do have a point and I assume the results on the DNA testing came through."

Lindsay pressed the elevator button, "We'll know once we talk with Claire."

The two Inspectors entered the compartment and Jacobi pressed the lower level button.

"So what did Tom want?" he asked.

"It was just to inform me about the Hogan baby."

The lift stopped and Lindsay exited first.

"I'm glad to see you are taking the news well."

"I'm really happy for them Jacobi."

"Fantastic and how was your weekend?"

"Amazingly relaxing and the weather was fabulous."

"That's good to hear," said Jacobi as they entered Claire's office and found Jill and Cindy nibbling on chocolate.

"Good morning everyone," announced Lindsay. "I hope you have good news for us Claire?"

The M.E. passed Lindsay a sheet of paper, "Your theory about the neighbour having an affair with the deceased's wife may be correct. I found his saliva on Porter's face and his epidermis embedded in the victim's teeth."

Cindy grabbed an M&M from the plastic cranium model sitting on Claire's desk, "So Porter discovered his neighbour was doing more than keeping an eye on his wife while he was away and confronted Owen."

Jill continued, "Maybe they got into a fight in the kitchen and Porter ended up filleted by the knife from the block on the counter."

"I knew my gut instinct regards Owen was right," declared Lindsay.

Handing Jacobi some paperwork, Jill explained, "There's your warrants, I'll walk you out."

-o-

After clearing the metal detector in the lobby, Jill pulled Lindsay aside, "How was Hawaii?"

Lindsay couldn't contain the excitement that came with her answer, "It was awesome."

"So it looks like the sex is good then."

Leaning in, Lindsay confessed, "She makes me scream."

Shock registered on the blonde's face, "Oh my god and I am so gonna need details."

"That is never going to happen in this lifetime Bernhardt."

Jacobi joined them and Jill said, "We'll talk when you get back with Owen."

Lindsay tossed the car keys to her partner, "You drive; I need to make a call."

"No problem and I'll try not to eavesdrop."

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay reached for her phone and pressed speed dial number one.

_"Good morning Inspector Boxer,"_ answered Caitlin gutturally.

"Morning and thank you for the wonderful flowers."

_"You are welcome."_

Lindsay opened the passenger door and took a seat, "I missed you last night and this morning."

_"I missed you too and was wondering if you would like to join Melissa and Janine for dinner on Friday?"_

"I'd like that very much."

_"I'll speak to you later honey, the plane is boarding."_

"Have a safe trip and good luck."

_"Thanks, love you."_

"I love you too." Ending the call, Lindsay noticed the expression of confusion on her partner's face, "Caitlin is flying to Chicago to give testimony on a case she was involved in last year."

"Got you and it sounds like things are pretty serious between the two of you."

"It is Jacobi and I'm totally content with my life."

"Way to go Partner and it's about time."

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse going.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Saturday February 14th 2009**

Lindsay surprised Caitlin with a romantic picnic aboard Paul's boat on Valentine's Day and the blonde returned the gesture by cooking dinner by candle light. Afterwards the couple met up with Cindy and Molly at Sassy's and danced the night away before stumbling into bed around four am.

Unfortunately, Lindsay was called to a homicide at nine and worked through until Monday afternoon when a suspect was finally arrested.

Caitlin and Lindsay continued to go out on a date at least once a week and as the months passed, Caitlin organised to have the keys to her house replicated. She planned on presenting them to Lindsay as a nine month anniversary gift and placed them into an old jewellery box and wrapped it with bright blue paper.

Lindsay and Jacobi were currently involved in a case and had worked overnight, so Caitlin picked up a dozen red roses and headed to the Hall of Justice.

The day before, she had purchased a 1.5 carat three diamond setting gold band engagement ring and planned on taking Lindsay to dinner the following night and proposing. Caitlin had already nervously spoken to Marty and he had happily granted her permission to ask.

Once Caitlin parked her Explorer, she made her way to the front entrance of the Justice building.

-o-

**_Tuesday May 12th_**

Lindsay pushed back from her desk and raised her arms in a stretch. Picking up the phone LUDs of their victim, she stood and handed them to Jacobi, "Warner's number appears on a nightly basis for the past eight weeks. The incoming calls don't last for more than two seconds."

"It looks like Louise Crompton didn't want to talk to her boss afterhours."

"Maybe the office gossip concerning his infatuation was spot on?"

"Could be Partner."

Looking at her watch, Lindsay said, "Jill will be here in fifteen, so I'll grab us some coffee before we ask for a warrant to search Warner's house for the murder weapon."

"Good idea, I can do with a shot of caffeine."

"I'll even spring for a muffin."

-o-

As Lindsay stepped off the last stair and headed towards the coffee cart, she heard her name being called from her left. She turned to see a smiling Pete Raynor. Fury clutched at her chest and she snapped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Turing to his right, Pete casually answered, "I have an office on this block remember?"

"Don't get quippy with me."

Broadening his smile, Pete moved in closer, "It really is good to see you Lindsay. You look terrific."

"If I recall correctly, the last time we spoke on the phone I told you I would shoot you if I ever saw you again and nothing has changed since then you lying bastard."

Raynor produced puppy dog eyes, "You have every right to be angry with me, but we are both adults; can't we discuss it over coffee?"

Lindsay shook her head several times and scowled, "Here's the thing Raynor, I don't like you and talking is the last thing I'd want to do with you. I'm not interested in your pathetic excuses or explanations and as an adult, I get to walk away."

Pete reached out and cradled his hands around a seething Lindsay's face, "Come on Lindsay, we were good together, we had a real connection. All I'm asking for is the chance to talk."

Brown eyes glowed with hatred, "You don't have the right to ask for anything from me, so fuck off and go charm your wife."

As she brought her left hand up to knock Pete's arm away, he stepped in and pressed his lips to hers.

-o-

Caitlin pivoted when she heard Jill's voice behind her, "Hey Caitlin, wait up." Smiling, she winked at the DDA, "Well good morning Jill."

"I suppose those gorgeous roses are for Linz."

"They are and I'm asking her to move in with me."

Jill's face lit up, "Oh, she'll be nicely surprised."

The two friends resumed their journey along the sidewalk and Jill suddenly stopped and gasped, "Pete Raynor, what the fuck is he doing back?"

Caitlin focused on the handsome blond standing in front of Lindsay and her heart stopped beating as he leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. The vital organ completely shattered when Lindsay's hand reached up and grabbed his shoulder.

Wordlessly, she handed Jill the bouquet, turned heel and strutted away. It took all she had not to fall apart as she moved to her vehicle on legs that refused to function properly.

-o-

Lindsay gripped Pete's shirt and pushed him away, "How dare you, get off me?"

Pete stared at her and demanded, "Tell me you didn't feel the sparks between us?"

"Jesus, how much of an imbecile are you? I didn't respond to your enforced kiss, now stay away from me."

"You heard her Raynor," uttered Jill as she approached her shell shocked friend. "If you don't get lost, I'll have her arrest your sorry ass for assault."

Pete stepped to the side, "Okay, but this isn't over."

"It's been done for nearly a year," stated Lindsay as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Go back to your wife."

"We're separated," declared Peter matter-of-factly without a hint of remorse.

"So what?" snapped Jill. "Did you think you could just turn up here and Lindsay would be waiting? Get over yourself prick; she moved on from your sorry ass a long time ago."

"We'll see," prompted Pete as he casually walked away.

Concerned, Jill took hold of Lindsay's arm, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine except for the fact I want to kick his ass."

"Although I am all for that proposition, you need to call Caitlin and explain what just happened."

Lindsay glanced at the flowers and swore, "Shit, did she witness that?"

"She most certainly did sweetie and was more than a little upset."

"Damn it! I should have just shot the bastard and avoided this mess," lamented Lindsay with tears in her eyes.

"I would have signed an affidavit saying it was self-defence."

Smirking slightly, Lindsay said, "I'll give Caitlin time to reach the office before I call. First I need a coffee and then a search warrant from you."

Blonde brows crept upwards, "On the boss?"

"Yes, so far all the evidence points to him stalking Louise for at least a period of two months and he conveniently doesn't have an alibi for the TOD."

"That sounds like probable cause to me; I'll meet you inside."

-o-

Jacob Warner was arrested when the murder weapon, a letter opener, was located in the study of his house and it was 13:46 by the time he had been interviewed and formally booked.

Lindsay took a moment to attend the morgue and handed Jill a paper bag as the blonde walked into the room behind her.

"That bad?" she asked while accepting the container.

Claire stepped back from the steel examination table, "It's one of the worst I've ever seen."

"Oh great," mumbled Jill as her face lost all colour. "I'll never get used to this."

"Neither will I," agreed Lindsay as she prepared to view the latest homicide victim.

Pulling back the white cover sheet, Claire began to detail her findings and Jill ungraciously vomited.

-o-

Caitlin left the confines of her office when she saw Niles approach his desk. After greeting him, she excused herself and went to Melissa's office.

The Deputy glanced up from behind her desk and smiled, "Good morning Cait." She noticed the distress etched on her friends face and asked, "What's happened?"

"I need your signature on a couple of forms," replied Caitlin while passing over the paperwork.

"What's this then?"

"It's my request for a transfer to the Boston Field Office."

Shocked by the reply, Melissa stood, "What?"

"There is a twelve month secondment for a Supervisor to head up a gang task force available from May the nineteenth and I applied when I arrived earlier. Special Agent in Charge Richard Teller will be contacting you at nine to discuss the matter."

Shaking her head at the sudden and unexpected request, Melissa inquired, "All right, out with it. What's really going on here and spare me the crap?"

Caitlin's previous stoic bottom lip started to tremble, "I need to get away and clear my head. I'll be no good to anyone if I stay here."

Moving to Caitlin's side, Melissa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm assuming something has happened with Lindsay."

Inhaling sharply, Caitlin's eyes filled with tears, "I went over to the Hall earlier to surprise her and I ended up being the one surprised. She was out front kissing her ex."

Mindful of her friend's last relationship, Melissa sympathised, "Oh Christ, I'm so sorry Cait and I'll release you to Boston."

"Thank you and Niles is more than capable of filling in for me."

"Yes he is and is there anything else I can do to help?"

"If Lindsay contacts you and asks for my whereabouts, can you tell her it's a classified assignment? I don't want to speak to her; I'm just not ready to hear the shitty, lame excuses."

"Of course I can do that for you Cait."

"I'd also like to take a week of leave so I can take my time to drive to Boston."

Melissa scanned the pages then signed in the appropriate places, "Done, when do you plan on leaving?"

"I'll take off tomorrow morning after I've packed."

Melissa went to the rolodex on her desk, "I have a cousin who owns a Real Estate company in Charlestown. I'll give her a call and have her organise an apartment for you."

"I appreciate that Mel. I was going to look for a place once I got there, so that will be a real help."

"How about you have dinner with Janine and me?"

"I'd like to, but I'm spending the time with mom and dad."

"All right and you do realise I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I need the time away to sort myself out."

"I fully understand and I really thought Lindsay was perfect for you."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Caitlin started to sob, "So did I. I even bought an engagement ring."

Melissa pulled her friend into a tight embrace, "Oh sweetie."

Caitlin cried for some time before finally collecting her emotions and returning to her office.

Niles knocked on her doorjamb moments later and enquired, "Are you okay?"

Caitlin retold the story and broke down again, "I'm sorry for being such a freaking mess."

"Hey, you go right ahead honey. I know how much you are hurting."

Caitlin reached for some tissues on the desk, "I promise to keep in contact with you on a weekly basis and visit when I can."

"The girls will appreciate that and I won't disclose your location if Lindsay makes inquiries."

"I just can't believe I was dumb enough to fall for this shit again."

"You weren't the only one fooled Cait. Annette and I were convinced you'd be together forever."

Smirking, Caitlin declared, "Well from now on I am done with relationships."

"Don't be too hasty honey, give it some time."

Taking a deep breath, Caitlin declared, "Okay, let's get back on track and leave my pathetic love life behind."

-o-

Claire handed Jacobi a printout, "The DNA left behind by your killer matches a perp in the CODIS database. Harold James Wicks, thirty eight did five years for the sexual assault of a work colleague and was released from San Quentin six weeks ago."

"Thanks Doc and I appreciate you putting a rush on the results."

"You're welcome and this sick pervert needs to be stopped before he slashes up another victim."

"Now that we know who we are looking for, we can."

Claire turned to the unexpectedly quiet Lindsay and asked, "Are you pouting?"

"No, I'm just preoccupied."

"I'll meet you in Jill's office Lindsay," suggested Jacobi, allowing the two friends some privacy to talk.

"Sure."

Claire sat on the edge of her desk, "Okay, spill Slick."

Lindsay disclosed what had occurred twelve hours earlier then added, "I've tried calling, but she's blocked my number and didn't answer her desk phone at work."

"Well I suggest you go see her in person and work it out."

Shrugging her shoulders, Lindsay posed the question, "When am I expected to do that Claire? We've been working for the past thirty hours and haven't stopped."

"Hopefully you'll get a break when you arrest Wicks."

Without warning, tears rolled from tired eyes, "I love her so much and she is out there thinking I don't."

"Once you are done here you'll have the opportunity to make amends, but in the meantime, I'll give her a call."

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help."

"Don't mention it. Now go do what you do best."

Lindsay left and Claire picked up her phone. She frowned at the reply she received, _"The number you have called is no longer in service."_

-o-

**_Wednesday May 13th_**

Caitlin pulled up alongside the kerb opposite Lindsay's home then collected the box of clothing and property off the passenger seat before walking up to the front door. Noting the absence of Lindsay's Jeep in the drive, she placed the items on the porch and beside the entrance.

As she descended the steps, the blonde observed a white BMW sedan as it parked behind her vehicle. The blond male wearing sunglasses looked at her before turning off the engine and alighting from the car.

Caitlin dipped her head out of habit and her chest tightened as Pete Raynor crossed the street. The intense pain increased twofold when he keyed open the front door. "Son of a bitch," she cursed while getting in behind the driver's wheel and taking off on a twelve hour trip to Magna, Utah.

It took ten minutes for the tears to stop and another thirty before Caitlin ceased berating herself. Pulling to the side of the highway, she called ahead and booked a room for the night at the Candlewood Suites.

-o-

Six hours into her journey, Caitlin made a stop at a gas station, refuelled and ate at the adjacent diner.

It was just past nine when she entered her room and placed her overnight bag on the bed. Once she'd ordered dinner from room service, Caitlin rang Niles.

_"Hey Cait, how's the great trek going?"_

"I'm in Utah already and waiting for dinner to arrive."

_"Uhm, Lindsay called this morning."_

"What did she have to say?"

_"She was fairly upset and crying when I informed her you were heartbroken and on your way to a confidential assignment."_

"Shit, I don't know why she is upset. She doesn't have the right."

_"That's exactly what I told her before I hung up."_

"Crap, what a mess. I'm sure it will all be forgotten about soon. I saw Raynor go into her apartment when I dropped off the stuff she'd left at my place."

_"Shit, that is so wrong. I told her not to bother to contact your family either."_

"I appreciate that Niles; they don't need the aggravation."

The two friends chatted until Caitlin's meal arrived and after that, she showered and went to bed.

-o-

The tears flowed when Lindsay spotted her belongings by the door. Picking up the box, she opened the entry and made her way upstairs. The hair on the back of her neck stiffened when she approached her door. The television was on and Martha didn't bark as was her habit.

Retrieving her gun, Lindsay cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. Pete was sitting on the sofa patting Martha.

"Get up," directed Lindsay harshly with a flick of her weapon.

Turning his head, Pete grinned, "That's no way to greet me, especially since I went to the trouble of cooking you dinner."

"Stand up Raynor and get the hell out of my home. If you come back here again, I'll arrest you for break and enter and trespassing."

"Come on Lindz, forgive me and let's move on."

"I have moved on, now leave."

Getting to his feet, Pete tilted his head to the left, "Look, I know you are mad at me, but we belong together and in time you will realise that."

"No we don't. It was a huge mistake when I believed your lies and I'll be damned if I'll listen to any more of your shit. You have exactly ten seconds to get out of here."

Pete put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, but you'll come to your senses before too long and remember you love me."

"Fuck off Raynor, I never loved you. We had two flash in the pan weeks together and I never knew you at all."

Lindsay backed down the hall and held her gun on the unwanted guest as he neared, "Leave the key on the side table."

Pete did then left. Lindsay closed and locked the door before calling a locksmith to organise new locks. Her next call was to Jill requesting a restraining order application on Pete and five minutes after that, Cindy called.

"What's up Lois Lane?" Lindsay asked while patting Martha.

_"Jill just called with the news and I phoned to advise you Molly and I are on our way over. We are spending the night and there'll be no argument."_

"I'll be all right Cindy. I sleep with a gun under my pillow remember?"

_"I do and too bad, we are nearly there. I'll sleep better knowing you are safe and I'm real sorry about Caitlin. Molly tried to call her, but her number had been changed."_

"Yeah, I phoned her too and Niles said she is off on some hush-hush case."

_"That's a bummer. We'll bring dinner with us, so what do you feel like, pizza, Japanese, Greek, or Chinese?"_

"Pizza and I'll see you soon."

-o-

Fifty minutes later Cindy and Molly were sitting on the couch and listening in shock as Lindsay told them about Pete's unwelcomed visit.

"He has some nerve," complained Cindy bitterly.

"The thing is, I have the feeling I haven't seen the last of him," admitted Lindsay before yawning.

"Go to bed Linz," suggested Molly. "You must be beat?"

"I am and thanks for coming to my rescue."

-o-

Thursday May 14th

After a light breakfast, Caitlin set out on a ten hour drive before registering at the Sands Motor Inn on Interstate 80 North Platte, Nebraska. Once she'd eaten and showered, she spoke to her family then went to bed.

Waking at eight the next morning, Caitlin was on the road before nine and pulled into the Fairfield Inn in Joliet, Illinois eleven hours later.

Friday brought another long drive to Scranton, Pennsylvania and a good night's sleep at a Comfort Inn.

On Saturday, Caitlin travelled the final five hours and reached her destination. Making contact with Melissa's cousin Ro, she arranged to meet at the Navy Yard Loft Apartments on Third Avenue.

Once the lease was signed, Caitlin unpacked then went shopping for groceries. When she returned home, she made up the two beds with fresh linen, showered then settled into the main bedroom and fell into a deep sleep.

-o-

**_Monday May 19th_**

Caitlin climbed the ten cement steps that led to an open courtyard and entered One Center Plaza carrying her ready bag. Locating the security desk, she asked for directions to Suite 600 and passed through the metal detector while her weapons and equipment travelled through the x-ray machine.

Collecting her gear and going to the lifts, Caitlin pressed the button for the thirteenth floor and arrived at Special Agent in Charge Richard Teller's office. She rapped on the open door and a dark haired man in his late forties looked up from the documents he was perusing on his desk.

"Welcome aboard SSA Murphy." He stood and approached Caitlin with an outstretched hand.

Caitlin shook the offered appendage firmly, "Thank you sir."

"How was your trip?"

"It was very relaxing and I'm eager to begin work."

"I'll show you to your office then introduce you to the Task Force."

"I appreciate that sir."

Caitlin followed Teller into the next office and she placed her duffle bag and laptop onto the couch by the door.

"I've asked Agent Evans to organise a copy of the files for you and there will be a briefing in the Conference Room in thirty minutes. Locker rooms are down the hall and last door on your left." Teller gestured to the passage and pulled a key from his dark blue trouser pocket, "This is for your locker. I'll give you a moment to secure your response weapons and tactical equipment in there."

"Thank you sir."

Several minutes later, Teller showed Caitlin the various rooms then led her back to the bullpen area. A stocky, medium height blond approached and shook Caitlin's hand, "Senior Special Agent Brock Robinson ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Caitlin took quick inventory of the forty year old and responded, "Pleased to meet you Agent Robinson."

Teller motioned to a striking five foot nine, short haired blonde who was exiting the file room, "Agent Robinson is on your team as is Agent Winters.

Caitlin admired the strong features and sparkling blue eyes for a brief moment before offering her hand, "Agent Winters, nice to meet you."

"Likewise ma'am, it's a real pleasure."

Sandy haired Paul Evans joined the trio and handed Caitlin several folders, "That's everything on the current targets Agent Murphy."

Caitlin nodded with gratitude, "Thank you Agent Evans."

Teller pointed towards the Conference Room, "The evidence board is set up if you'd like to start Agent Murphy and I'll locate the other four Agents you will be working with.

"Understood sir."

-o-

Once Carl Rodgers, Gordon Sattler, Brent Quincy and Vince Torres were introduced, Caitlin walked behind the eight Agents and instantly viewed the two evidence boards as she entered the room. There were twelve 12 x 8 photos of males of various ethnic backgrounds and ages. Taking a seat, she opened the first of the files and commenced reading the extensive criminal history of Antonio Alvarez.

Teller positioned himself in front of the boards and began the review, "Antonio Alvarez, twenty five and his nineteen year old brother Jose, run the Valiente Gang. In English, that translates to the Fearless Gang. To date there are twelve known members who have links to assaults, robberies, extortion and drug dealing."

He pointed to a snapshot of a younger boy, "Jimmy Alvarez, twelve years of age and cousin to the two brothers was arrested two weeks ago in connection to five armed robberies of convenience stores in the North Boston area. He and three other known gang members were trapped inside Store 24 on Maverick Square East Boston when a silent alarm was activated and the security doors sealed them in."

Caitlin made comment, "I gather no one is cooperating with the investigation."

"Correct. The gang headquarters operates out of an abandoned office building on Beck Street in East Boston that has been under surveillance for the past two months."

"I see here six members have been arrested during that time."

"Yes, they're being held on charges of assault. Jimmy, Alec Topping, Rob Vargas and Willy Smith are the first to face more serious charges. Investigating Detectives have had a difficult time finding credible evidence and the public are too scared to talk."

"So why have the FBI been brought in?"

"The incidents of violent assaults are on the increase and the last two involved the removal of vital organs from the victims which ultimately resulted in their deaths."

"So the Alvarez brothers have gone into the harvesting of body parts business?"

"We suspect they are being bank rolled by an overseas investor. At this stage we've been unable to ascertain a link."

Blonde brows knitted together, "How did you attribute the deaths to the gang?"

"We had an inside man. SA Benito Martinez infiltrated the gang and had been undercover for three weeks before he was found beaten and left to die in South Shore Plaza Park two weeks ago."

"Was his cover blown?"

"No. His listening device had just transmitted the arrival of an Italian male at the Clubhouse then Martinez was approached by the unidentified male and frisked. The broadcast abruptly ended and the next thing Martinez went missing. When he was found, Martinez mentioned the bug had been accidently ripped off his jacket during the ensuring assault."

"How did they get past the surveillance team?"

"That is presently undetermined. The two Agents on stakeout saw no movement in or out of the building."

"How is Agent Martinez?"

"At present he is recovering in Tufts Medical Center. He received two broken legs, a fractured jaw and his left kidney was removed." Teller gestured to two pictures, "Manny Phillips and Lucas Wade were identified by Martinez as the attackers, but the Italian's face was covered by a balaclava and couldn't be identified. The other two are currently in lockup and Martinez overheard the Italian tell Antonio he needed a kidney urgently because a buyer was on standby at the airport."

Caitlin's stomach churned at the callousness of the European UNSUB, "Do you have anything on him?"

"No and the remaining gang members have conveniently disappeared from the Clubhouse."

Caitlin frowned at the news, "So basically you've got no evidence on the Alvarez brothers and no clues to the identity of their business partner or information on their present whereabouts sir?"

"That's about it."

"Do the brothers have any other family in Boston?"

"Only their mother Camilla," answered Robinson. "She lives over on Trenton Street. Local PD has the place under 24/7 surveillance and have seen no trace of her sons."

"The fact that movement in and out of the building on Beck Street has not been observed has me concerned. I'd like to check out the place, something about it is hinky."

-o-

Lindsay strolled into Claire's office and immediately sat down in front of the desk.

Looking up, the doctor noted the red rimmed eyes and scowl, "You don't look so good honey."

"I feel like crap. My girlfriend left me and I can't contact her plus Raynor won't leave me the hell alone."

"Okay, on the first matter I can't help you, but on the second, maybe you could use a little assistance."

"Jill's already issued a restraining order and the bastard sent me flowers then called me this morning before I left for work. I haven't slept since the prick showed up in my apartment. I go to bed and toss and turn the entire night."

"Did you report the phone call?"

"No, not yet."

"I suggest you go tell Tom what's been going on and have uniform deal with the matter. Stay out of it and let others handle it Lindsay."

Tears welled in Lindsay's eyes, "I miss Caitlin."

"I know you do, but let's tackle the problem of Raynor first then try to find her."

"I just want to be happy again and I was with Caitlin."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, with all my heart. I thought she was my future and she made me feel so much and Raynor took all that away. Dad called me last night and told me she'd gone to see him the other day and asked for his permission to propose."

Claire stood and neared her friend, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." She embraced Lindsay and the Inspector released her sorrow with heavy sobs.

Moments passed by slowly before Jill entered the room and the two friends parted. Jill caressed Lindsay's left shoulder and announced, "I have good news."

Both Lindsay and Claire dried their eyes and Lindsay got to her feet.

"I could use some right about now," she said.

"I just got off the phone with a contact of mine at the FBI and Caitlin transferred to Boston. She's there for twelve months working with a Task Force."

For the first time in a week, a smile graced Lindsay's face, "Thank you Jill, at least I can stop wondering where she is now."

"I thought that would cheer you up and as for Raynor, I think it's time we showed him his behaviour is unacceptable. I noticed the white roses in the trash can beside your desk and Jacobi filled me in on the phone call. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it."

-o-

After searching every inch of the abandoned fuel depot office, Caitlin went outside and followed a well-worn path in the weeds behind a silo. She stopped when she reached the fence line and examined the barely visible boot and shoe prints scattered around in the dirt surrounding a manhole. Kneeling, she took a closer look.

"HEY WINTERS," she yelled to the other Agent to get her attention. "I've found the escape route."

Within seconds, the blonde joined her and bent down, "What did you find?"

Gripping the two steel handles, Caitlin heaved the lid off, "My guess is this is how they managed to go back and forth undetected."

"Only one way to find out," suggested Natalie while retrieving a torch from her vest pocket.

Knowing what lay ahead, Caitlin grinned, "We'll send the dry cleaning bill to Headquarters."

"I hate to tell you, but no amount of cleaning will rid our clothes of the stink we are about to encounter."

Looking down at her long sleeved light blue shirt and black trousers, Caitlin grimaced, "These are my favourite pants."

"Then we better call ERT and ask them to bring extra thick coveralls."

"I'd rather not wait that long and I think I saw some disposable ones in the back of the Suburban."

"I'll go grab them," offered Natalie.

"While you do that I'll phone Teller and advise him of the discovery."

-o-

Caitlin dabbed a smidge of Vapour Rub under her nostrils and passed the tube to Natalie, "I hope you're not scared of rats Agent Winters?"

"No ma'am, I grew up on a farm and used to chase them out of the livestock fed from the age of two."

Caitlin smirked at the attractive woman, "Good to know." She turned around and backed down onto the ladder, "This is not how I imaged my first day here."

With a titter, Natalie quipped, "Welcome to Boston ma'am."

"Please call me Caitlin, I think we can forego the formalities of rank considering we are about to share the scenic underground tour experience. The Tech Room will be monitoring are GPS locators, so we will be tracked at all times. Just be on the lookout for booby traps."

"Gotcha," acknowledged Natalie as Caitlin disappeared down the hole.

Caitlin stepped off onto solid footing a short later and shouted, "YOU HAVE FOURTEEN RUNGS BEFORE THE END."

"Thanks for the heads up," acknowledged the other Agent as she began her descend.

Shining the torch beam around the sewer tunnel, Caitlin swore when she spotted a thin cable stretched out between the walls. "Stay still Natalie, I've located a trigger wire."

"You got it."

Retrieving her Swiss Army knife from one of the vest compartments, Caitlin approached with caution. She knelt down and snipped the line with the pliers, "You're clear to proceed."

Momentarily, Natalie was side by side with Caitlin, "If I see an alligator down here, I'm shooting first then asking questions later."

Chuckling, Caitlin moved forward, "Just try to avoid hitting me."

"I'll do my best, but make no promises."

The two Agents travelled eight hundred yards before Caitlin detected another trigger device. Once she'd deactivated it, she radioed Robinson.

_"Send ma'am?"_

"Brock, we've reached a fork in the tunnel, which way to Camilla's house? - over."

_"Take the left into Chelsea Street then the next two rights. Follow straight along the tunnel past four left turns and you'll be inside the fence line at Camilla Alvarez's house - over."_

"Copy and we'll need backup to meet us there along with a search warrant - over."

_"On the way ma'am - over."_

"Let us know when you are in position – out."

_"Roger ma'am – out."_

Caitlin groaned, "Jesus, I feel so old when I'm called ma'am."

"I'll remember that Caitlin."

At each fork, the Agents were presented with booby traps and twenty minutes passed before Caitlin and Natalie emerged into the backyard of Camilla's house and linked up with the others. Under Caitlin's signal, six FBI Agents and six Boston PD officers converged on the modest chamfer board building.

"GO! GO! GO!" broadcast Caitlin over the radio as she kicked in the rear door. With her weapon raised, she entered the kitchen area and faced a wide eyed Jose Alvarez.

"HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM," she shouted as Brock announced his presence in the front section of the house.

Jose blinked several times and raised his hands as Agents and Officers entered the household from both access points.

"Interlock your fingers behind your head and get down on your knees," instructed Caitlin while moving in behind Jose.

Doing as directed, the teenager was swiftly handcuffed by Caitlin then frisked. She removed a Smith & Wesson 357 revolver from the back pocket of his jeans and a switchblade from the front of his flannelette shirt.

In the foreground, Brock was instructing others to get down while the remaining rooms were searched for persons. Once the remaining six gang members and Camilla were transported to the holding cells to await interview, ERT, Officers and Agents searched the house and garage.

-o-

Two hours elapsed and a total of twenty four handguns, twelve rifles, seventy thousand dollars and twenty nine kilos of cocaine were removed from under the floorboards in the three bedrooms.

"Not a bad day's work," stated Paul Evans as he secured the rear door of a Suburban.

Nodding, Caitlin unzipped her coveralls, "At least you don't literally smell like shit."

The comment received a round of laughter from the assembled Agents and Caitlin and Natalie divested themselves of the protective clothing.

"We'll meet you back at the office," advised Caitlin. "Evans and Robinson, you have the interview with Camilla. I want to know where those weapons came from. Sattler and Rodgers can you please assist ERT with sorting the evidence."

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged Agent Gordon Sattler.

"Torres and Quincy, I'd like you to handle the interviews with Julio Ortiz and Axel Munoz. Winters and I will interrogate Jose and leave Antonio Alvarez until last." Caitlin tossed the coveralls into a plastic bag and passed it to Natalie, "When we get to the office, we'll shower before we talk to Jose."

"That sounds good enough to me. I guess we'll need a ride back to your vehicle."

"No, let's walk Agent Winters. It's not that far and I could do with the fresh air."

"How long have you been in Boston?" questioned Caitlin once the pair had cleared the property.

"It's been three years and before that I was in Alaska on my first assignment."

"That's a tough one."

"I requested it because I wanted somewhere faraway from where I grew up."

"You're not close to your family?"

"I am, but they weren't the reason behind my application. A week before I graduated from Quantico my girlfriend of three years dumped me for a med student. I felt the need to get away from the reminder of her and sort myself out."

"I can fully relate to that scenario."

Natalie turned to see tears in her supervisor's eyes, "It sounds like you've had your heart trashed too."

Feeling at ease with her colleague, Caitlin shared, "It's the rationale behind why I took this assignment."

"Our chosen careers make it difficult to maintain a relationship at the best of times," reasoned Natalie.

"I don't think that's been the case with me; it's simply a matter of trust."

"That's a valid point and we do tend to be a little pessimistic."

"True and in the end it's just less complicated if I am on our own."

"Hell that sucks big time and certainly not the life for me."

Caitlin giggled, "Well, I won't have to worry about dating, I'm only here for a year and don't plan on even looking."

"I'm not that strong. I like company during my downtime and I'm not a pet person."

Caitlin laughed louder and suddenly her decision to come to Boston felt right, "I like dogs."

"I'd say you're a Golden Retriever kind of person."

"Very good, my parents own one."

"I have a confession to make."

Caitlin's brows did a dance up her forehead, "You do?"

"Yeah, I did a little research into your background when I got to the office this morning and your service record is second to none."

"Thank you."

"How is Agent Fisher doing these days?"

"He's made a full recovery thank goodness."

"It must have been a nightmare for you both?'

"It was and I'll introduce you to him when he brings his family for a visit next month."

"I look forward to it and it's so nice having another woman to talk to. The other two at the office don't chat to me."

"Why not, I find you very easy going?"

"Wanda and Roberta keep their distance because I'm gay."

"Jesus, that's crap."

"I told them they were safe from me hitting on them."

Giggling, Caitlin withdrew the key remote from her vest, "Maybe they wanted you to. You know how some straight women get their noses out of joint if they think you don't find them attractive."

Natalie sighed, "Oh yeah, but I don't go there. That's a whole lot of trouble I can do without and you can forget about bi women."

"I should have stuck to that rule and saved myself from my latest heartache."

Natalie opened the passenger door, "Hurts, don't it?"

"Like a son of a bitch," lamented Caitlin. "Like a god damn son of a bitch."

-o-

Walking into the Interrogation Room, Caitlin sat across from Jose at the table and Natalie leaned up against the back wall. The Senior Agent opened a file and placed six autopsy photos of the two organ harvesting victims on the table.

Jose flinched and turned his head to the side.

"Don't you dare look away Alvarez, that's you and your gang's handy work. Roger Cullman was a thirty six year old loving husband and father of two year old Simon and four year old Luke." Caitlin tapped her right index finger on the next picture, "Georgina Monterey, she turned twenty a month ago and was medical student. She left behind an invalid mother and a younger brother. This woman was going to save lives and you and your fellow low lives took her dreams away. Now take a good hard look at the lives you destroyed."

Jose gritted his teeth and closed his eyes against the threatening tears.

"Did you close your eyes when you and your gang held Roger and Georgina down while the Italian sliced into their bodies after they'd been snatched off the streets?"

Jose's first reaction was to blubber then he vomited on the floor.

Caitlin stood and motioned for Natalie to follow her. Going into the Observation Room, Caitlin spoke to AUSA David Purcell, "I think we may have found the weak link. Once we get him cleaned up, I think he'll be ready to talk."

Forty year old, dark haired Purcell nodded, "Leave him sit in his own puke for a while then offer to take the death penalty off the table if he cooperates fully. In exchange for his testimony he can look forward to life behind bars with the possibility of parole after serving twenty five years. The offer is good for an hour once you step back into that room then I move onto the others."

-o-

Once Jose and the room had been sanitised, Caitlin and Natalie re-entered the area. They took up their previous positions and Caitlin placed a packet of salted potato chips and a can of Sprite on the table.

"Those will settle your stomach."

Wiping away tears with the sleeve of his grey disposable coveralls, Jose opened the sachet with trembling hands.

The two Agents waited patiently until the young man's shoulders relaxed and the shaking eased.

"Thank you," he whispered in a weak voice while pointing to the pictures, "I wasn't a part of that."

Caitlin noted the subject didn't speak with a trace of an accent and watched his microexpressions, "Do you know who was?"

Jose nodded and Caitlin continued, "There is an Assistant United States Attorney on the other side of that window and he advised us that if you cooperate, you won't face the needle for your part in these heinous crimes."

Looking Caitlin square in the eyes, Jose spoke, "I didn't kill anybody, I swear."

Eyeing Natalie, the older woman tilted up her chin and the Agent left the room. She returned moments later and approached her supervisor.

Leaning over, she whispered, "The best he can do is fifteen for the drugs, guns and assaults, but only if he gives up the others and assists in locating the Italian."

"Thank you Agent Winters."

Taking a seat beside Caitlin, Natalie pulled out her notebook and waited.

Caitlin picked up the photos and stacked them on top of the folder in front of her, "You have one opportunity to make this right and still have a life to return to."

Jose dipped his head, "When Antonio accepted the deal to provide people for organs I refused to have anything to do with it."

"I gather that didn't go down too well with your brother."

"Is it okay if I stand?"

"Go ahead."

Jose got up and pulled the right side of his two piece coveralls up. His rib area was heavily covered with fading black, yellow and purple bruises and there was an elongated and raised red scar running from under his armpit to his hip. "My own brother kicked me to the ground and broke four ribs before cutting me open. I was in Massachusetts General for three weeks and only got out four days ago."

"Jose, you don't sound unintelligent, so what are you doing in a gang?" inquired Caitlin.

"I had no choice. Antonio beat me until I agreed to join when I turned fifteen. I was forced to leave school and stop studying. I was achieving good grades and wanted to be a Paramedic when I got older, but momma told me I had to do as Antonio said."

"Does your mother Camilla have full knowledge of what activities the Valiente Gang engage in?" asked Caitlin, realising the younger Alvarez had no loyalty for his family due to his imposed servitude to the gang.

Jose took a long drink before answering, "Yes, she was the one who introduced Mateo Bianchi to Antonio."

"Do you know how she met him?"

"Since my father left ten years ago, momma took to drinking at the Kelly Square Pub on Bennington Street, East Boston. She started bringing home a different guy every week and Bianchi was the latest. He was kicked out of medical school five years ago for a drug addiction and was buying his coke from my mother. He told her about his contact in Nice who he supplied the organs to."

"Did Bianchi harvest from this area before?"

"No, he only recently arrived from Mexico. The local police were onto him and he fled while he still could."

"Are you aware of what exactly went on between your brother and Bianchi?"

"Yes, I was present for their first meeting then I was beaten when I refused to help. The gang was to randomly select a victim while cruising around in the van then take them to the Clubhouse. Bianchi was to be contacted and meet them there."

"Why were Roger and Georgina dumped and left to die?"

"When I was discharged from hospital Marco Herrera told me about the deaths. Bianchi was high during the procedures and the people bled out. Marco said Antonio decided to toss the bodies and clean up the Clubhouse with bleach."

"What happened to Bianchi?"

"Nothing, he is expecting another delivery Friday night."

"Why didn't you call the police beforehand?"

"I tried, but Antonio watched me like a hawk and had Pablo Moran stay with me 24/7. Antonio knew I wanted out and I was ready to go when you showed up at the house. I was actually making sandwiches to take with me. My knapsack was packed and hidden in the bushes near the manhole. I was going to use the tunnels to escape when Pablo left me alone in the kitchen."

"Did you participate in any of the assaults carried out by the gang?"

Jose hung his head in shame, "Yes."

"Did you deal in drugs?"

"No, that was my mother, Antonio, Julio Ortiz and Axel Munoz. Manny Phillips and Lucas Wade dealt before being arrested."

There was a knock on the door and Teller stepped into the room, "Hospital records confirm his story."

"Thank you sir."

Teller departed and Caitlin asked, "Do you have any knowledge of the assault on Benito Martinez?"

Jose's nose scrunched up, "I don't recognise the name."

"What about Eduardo Ruiz?"

Nodding, Jose continued, "Bianchi didn't like the fact there was a new gang member and because he required a kidney for a buyer straight away, he decided Eduardo would volunteer. He attacked Eduardo first then Manny and Lucas joined in."

"How do you know that occurred?"

"Pablo videoed it on his phone and showed it to me when I returned."

Caitlin sprang to her feet, "We'll be right back." Going into the next room with Natalie, Caitlin looked to Purcell then Teller, "The hospital visit would explain the absence of Jose on Martinez's surveillance footage."

"It would," agreed Teller. "Camilla and the others have lawyered up."

"I'll go check Moran's phone for the video," suggested Natalie.

"Hopefully we'll find more evidence on it," posed Teller optimistically.

"I don't think Camilla will be receiving a mother of the year award," quipped Purcell.

"She's a treasure all right," stated Caitlin. "This kid didn't stand a chance nor did Jimmy."

Moments passed before Natalie returned with an iPhone, "We've hit a home run. The assault on SA Martinez is on here along with twelve other attacks. Take a close look at the battering on Walter Lewis." She handed the phone to Teller.

"Jesus, talk about a fighting frenzy. Wait a second; Jose is pulling his punches and kicks."

"He sure is," reaffirmed Natalie.

Caitlin turned to Purcell, "Maybe you can come up with a better deal Counsellor?"

He smiled at the suggestion, "Let's go talk with Jose together."

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse employed and the stories coming.

* * *

Chapter 9

**Friday May 22nd 2009**

After staking out Kelly Square Pub for three nights and four days, Mateo Bianchi was finally arrested at ten past nine when he arrived looking for Camilla Alvarez. Instead he found Caitlin and her fellow Task Force members.

When he refused to speak without the presence of a lawyer, one was arranged for him, and after a hasty appearance before a Federal Judge, bail was denied and Bianchi was remanded in custody until his trial commenced on October 30th.

By late afternoon, he joined five Valiente Gang members to await transfer to the United States Penitentiary in Lewisburg, Pennsylvania while Camilla Alvarez was transported to the nearest Federal prison for women in Danbury, Connecticut.

During the next week Jose supplied Purcell with details on five years of criminal activities by his brother's gang and mother then the young man was handed over to the U.S. Marshals WitSec program for relocation. Before he left, Jose asked to speak to Caitlin and thanked her for her assistance in organising amnesty from prosecution as well as a place in Community College. Caitlin was heartened to hear he planned on completing high school then studying to become a Paramedic. Jose cried when she told him Jimmy's case was being handled separately from the others and there was the possibility he would avoid detention and be taken in by an uncle in Los Angeles.

-o-

Returning to the office, Caitlin was taken aback to find a memo on her desk asking her to call Cindy Thomas. Scrunching it up into a tight ball, she tossed it into the trash can by her chair. "Shit!" she muttered as an ache gripped at her chest. Visions of Lindsay kissing Raynor invaded her thoughts and tears instantly welled in her eyes.

Her inner turmoil was interrupted by Natalie's arrival in the doorway, "Hey, just wanted to let you know we're heading out."

Pivoting, Caitlin regained her composure, "All right, see you Monday."

"Listen, I was going to order in some pizza tonight and have a few beers while watching the game against the Jays if you're interested?"

A smirk appeared, "Are we talking about baseball, beer and pizza?"

"Yeah we definitely are; the Red Sox and Blue Jays on my kickass big screen."

Desperately needing a distraction, Caitlin assented, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Natalie gave her address then left.

Boston lost the game 3-5, but redeemed themselves the following night when they won 8-2. Caitlin had invited Natalie to her apartment to watch the game and threw in a home cooked meal with the deal.

In return, Natalie surprised Caitlin with tickets to Fenway Park on Friday June the fifth for the game against the Texas Rangers. After the 1-5 loss, Caitlin buoyed Natalie's spirits when she took her to the match the subsequent night and the Red Sox won 8-1.

Over the next two months, the two women became good friends and all thoughts of Lindsay Boxer faded from Caitlin's mind. That was until August seventh when she was leaving her office to meet up with the team next door at the Kinsale Pub to watch Boston take on the Yankees.

Her desk phone rang just as she closed the door. "Shit!" she cursed while stepping back into the room. "Hello, SSA Murphy."

_"Hey Caitlin, it's Cindy Thomas."_

With her heart firmly entrenched in her throat, Caitlin replied, "Hello."

_"Look, I understand you have done your best to hide from all of us, but you need to listen to me."_

Her body was a quivering mess, but Caitlin's voice didn't betray her when she asked calmly, "Is this about Inspector Boxer?"

_"Of course it is. There's something you need to know."_

"I don't think so Cindy, I know all I need to know about her."

_"No you don't."_

"Go on then."

_"Linz didn't cheat on you."_

Caitlin quickly justified her own belief, "I saw it with my own two eyes and so did Jill."

_"Yes, but she didn't kiss him. He forced himself on her and she ended up pushing him off."_

Disappointment replaced certainty and Caitlin mumbled, "Oh."

_"Is that all you have to say after three months?"_

"What do you want from me? My heart was broken and I started a new life here. I got over her and why didn't she call me?"

_"She tried, but you got a new number then a lot of shit happened."_

Confused by the information and not willing to entertain the thought she had been completely wrong about Lindsay, Caitlin went on the defensive, "You found me two months ago Cindy. She has had all that time to contact me and what do you mean by shit?"

_"Raynor left his wife, let himself into Lindsay's place then confessed his love for her and said they belonged together. Lindsay tossed him out and changed the door locks."_

"Shit, I had no idea. On the day I left I saw Raynor go into her apartment and just assumed they were back together."

_"No, it was just him starting his plan."_

"He had a plan?"

_"Yes, he wanted Lindsay back."_

"That still doesn't explain why she didn't phone me."

_"She couldn't."_

"I beg your pardon?"

_"After Raynor's return and reluctance to leave Lindsay alone, Jill organised a restraining order on him, but he continued to call and send flowers. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Jacobi were working non-stop on a spate of homicides and she couldn't find the time to locate you. When I told her I had traced you, she was so ecstatic. Up until then she'd been miserable without you."_

Tears dropped from Caitlin's eyes and her concern intensified, "Oh god Cindy, I'm sorry about that. What happened with Raynor?"

_"The day I handed Lindsay your work number for Boston, he broke into her apartment again and kidnapped Martha."_

"Oh dear god no."

_"He sent Lindsay a text threatening to kill Martha if she didn't take him back."_

"Fuck! Is the bastard nuts or what?"

"Oh there is no argument here, he's cracked all right. Basically Lindsay has spent the past two months trying to track down Raynor."

"I assume he was found."

_"Yes, but not before he managed to attack Lindsay first."_

Panic took possession of Caitlin's thoughts, "Is she okay? Did the prick hurt her?"

_"Yes to both questions, but she's doing much better now."_

Caitlin pleaded through her tears, "Please tell me what happened."

_"Raynor took off for LA with Martha and when Lindsay received his last message, she agreed to meet him at her place. When everyone turned up there, Raynor was already inside and ambushed her."_

"NO!" yelled Caitlin as she found purchase on her desk to prevent herself from falling.

_"He used a Taser on her and dragged her up to the attic while backup was getting into position to wait for his arrival. When she failed to answer her radio and phone, Tom gave the order to enter. Raynor started punching Lindsay and saying she had betrayed him. He was eventually hauled off her but not before the sick fuck had dressed her in a wedding gown. He was wearing a tux and that all happened two days ago."_

"Cindy did he ... oh god ... please tell me he didn't ... rape her?"

_"He didn't Caitlin, but he did hurt her pretty bad."_

"Is she in hospital?"

_"Yes at Mission Cross North. He broke her nose and jaw and dislocated her left shoulder."_ Cindy's burst into tears before adding, _"He smashed her leg too."_

"The bastard, I'll be there as soon as I can Cindy and thank you for the call."

_"She's been asking for you Caitlin."_

Caitlin's heart tore apart a little more, "I'll get there, I promise."

_"She's in room 618 and I'll pick you up from the airport."_

"Thank you for finding me."

_"She loves you Caitlin and I had to bring you back."_

"I'll call you as soon as I have flight details."

-o-

Cindy stopped outside the hospital room and gripped Caitlin's arm, "I'll leave you alone. Call me if you need anything."

Embracing Cindy, Caitlin cried, "Thanks again and I'm sorry for running away."

"I completely understand, but don't fuck this up."

Caitlin gave a tiny giggle, "I won't."

"Marty left thirty minutes ago, so Linz is all by herself."

Stepping back, the blonde smiled, "Say hello to Molly for me."

"I will, bye."

Taking a deep breath, Caitlin entered the dimly lit room and promptly fell apart when she saw Lindsay lying in the bed with her left leg in traction. The woman she had tried to forget looked pale and her face bore evidence of Raynor's brutality and the torment she had suffered at his hands.

On the trip from the airport earlier, Cindy had explained Martha had been located safe and sound in the car Raynor had stolen in LA and the man had fallen down the stairs of the attic while being escorted out by Tom and Jacobi. Caitlin had found an ounce of solace at the thought of him being pushed. Except for a couple of bumps and bruises, the bastard had escaped serious injury. Caitlin had silently vowed he wouldn't be so lucky the next time.

Now as she neared the bed, a nurse arrived and explained, "Lindsay took a sleeping pill and won't wake until morning."

"Is it okay if I sit with her a while?"

"Sure, are you a work colleague?"

"I'm with the FBI," answered Caitlin as she sat down beside the bed. "How is she doing?"

"She is experiencing a lot of pain and discomfort, but her physical injuries will heal in time."

Looking at the bruises and swollen face, tears flowed rapidly from sad eyes. Caitlin sobbed for over thirty minutes before taking a taxi to her parents' home and telling them everything she knew.

Lorraine helped an exhausted Caitlin to her old room an hour later and returned downstairs to her distraught husband.

-o-

**_Saturday August 8th_**

Once Caitlin was showered and dressed in jeans, black boots and a short sleeved blue shirt, she raced into the kitchen and asked her father to drive her to her house to collect her bike jacket and motorbike.

Before closing the garage door twelve minutes later, she pulled out her phone and called Niles with the news.

_"Is there anything I can do for you?"_ he asked once he was over the initial shock.

"Not at this stage and I'll drop over to visit later."

_"All right, see you then and give our best to Lindsay."_

"I will, goodbye."

Caitlin made another call before donning her helmet and riding into the predawn traffic. Twenty eight minutes later, she pulled into the authorised visitor's parking lot at San Quentin Correctional Facility located at 1 Main Street, San Quentin.

Once she was clear of security, Caitlin hastily made her way to Warden Samuel Johnson's office.

A six foot hulk of a man stood up from behind his desk when she entered and declared, "Caitlin, it's so good to see you again."

"You too Sam, how's the family?"

"A joy as always and Simone was only talking about you the other day. How's Boston treating you?"

"It's keeping me busy and please let Simone know I'll visit her tomorrow before I head back."

"I'll give her a call later and everything has been organised for you. I'll walk you down to the interview room."

"I really appreciate this Sam."

"Hey, I still owe you big time for saving my butt, so don't mention it."

"How's the reception been?"

"He's fairly clumsy and fell over in the shower yesterday. Those injuries have already been documented, but I expect more to follow because the other prisoners on remand don't seem to like him very much."

Johnson nodded to two officers standing outside a door and one opened it, "The cameras haven't come on line yet Warden, it's a little early for the day staff to be on duty."

"Thank you Ted."

Caitlin walked into the room and an irate Raynor stared at her from his position in the corner.

"Who are you and what the hell am I doing here this early in the frigging morning? My lawyer isn't due to visit until next week," demanded the orange jumpsuit attired prisoner.

"Shut up shit head."

Raynor screwed up his features, "You can't talk to me like that. Who are you?"

"What drugs are you on that have caused you to lose your concept of reality?"

"I don't do drugs," protested Raynor vehemently. "I shouldn't be in here, there has been a mistake."

"So, you're just delusional then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you ever think Inspector Boxer would want you?"

Raynor's chest puffed up, "She loves me."

"Wrong numb nuts and here is reality check number one – she never loved you."

"Piss off; you know nothing about her or her relationship with me."

"Reality check number two – you're in prison where you'll stay for a very long time unless some inmate shanks you."

"I can look after myself," replied Raynor arrogantly.

"Number three – you won't have the use of a Taser in here and it will be big muscularly men taking you on, not a woman."

Raynor's face fell as he asked again, "Who are you?"

Without deviating from her purpose, Caitlin continued, "Final reality check – I'm the person who is about to break your nose, jaw and leg then dislocate a shoulder in payment for your actions against Inspector Boxer. You were a complete dick to think you'd get away with stalking and assaulting a police officer. You terrorised her just because you were living in a make believe world of fantasy."

"She's into that happy ever after shit. Look how obsessed she was with Billy Harris when he wanted to be Prince Charming."

"Raynor, you have no perception of what she went through during that case."

"I do. She showed me her attic full of paraphernalia and that's when we bonded."

"You dumbass," uttered Caitlin as she moved in closer with raised hands. "You and I are about to bond in a very special way too."

-o-

As Caitlin stepped out of the hospital elevator, her phone sounded with Natalie's number, "Hey Nat, what's up?"

_"Hi Caitlin, I'm real sorry to call and disturb you, but Paul's CI has come through on the whereabouts of Zachary Shatner."_

"So where is the low life?"

_"He's at his grandmother's in Ogden, Utah. I'm on my way to catch a flight there now. I'll be landing at Ogden-Hinckley Airport in four hours' time."_

"Who is with you?"

_"I'm solo."_

"Ahh shit, I forgot you and I are on-call this weekend. I'm currently at the hospital and can meet you at the airport in Ogden."

_"I've already booked you on a flight with Delta and you have three hours before you leave. I also have the extradition and arrest warrants with me."_

"Well done Nat."

_"I'm sorry about interrupting your reunion with Lindsay."_

"It's fine. Lindsay is heavily sedated, so I haven't actually spoken to her yet."

_"That's a shame and I'll see you soon."_

"Bye."

Ending the call, Caitlin pocketed her iPhone and entered Lindsay's room. Marty gazed up from the newspaper he was reading and got to his feet.

A huge grin spread across his face, "This is a pleasant surprise, how you doing?"

Holding back tears, Caitlin hugged him, "I'm good and you?"

"I'll be better when Lindsay wakes. She'll be stoked to see you Caitlin."

Pulling out of the clinch, Caitlin frowned, "I wish I could stay, but I've just received word on the location of a subject wanted for the armed robbery of a Federal Bank."

"That's too bad, but I'll let Lindsay know you visited."

"Please tell her I'm sorry about all she's been through and I'll call as soon as I can."

Marty patted Caitlin on the shoulder, "She's missed you."

"I know. Cindy informed me and I have so much to tell her. I best be going; I have to drop in on an old friend before I catch my plane. It was really good seeing you Marty."

"You too and take care."

Exiting the building, Caitlin hailed a taxi and went to visit Simone before heading to the airport.

-o-

Lindsay struggled against the foggy darkness and gradually opened her eyes. Turning her head to the right, she sighed when she saw her father sitting in an armchair sound asleep. Reaching out, she touched his shoulder.

He startled awake and focused on her, "Oh hey there Kid, it's nice to see you're awake."

"Hi, what time is it?"

"Twenty to nine, you've been asleep all day."

"I feel like shit."

Marty smirked, "That's a fair assessment. How is the pain?"

"My face really aches."

"The doctor said you were lucky he didn't need to wire your jaw shut."

"I vaguely remember him saying that in recovery."

"Your friends visited earlier and they'll be back tomorrow."

"I've really been out of it, haven't I?"

"You have for the past three days Kid. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm thirsty and could do with a drink."

Martin poured a tumbler of iced water and passed it to his daughter. She slowly drank the contents through a straw then reclined onto the bed.

"Thanks dad."

Scanning the room, Lindsay noticed all the floral arrangements and Marty explained, "They're from your friends and the department."

"That's sweet of them."

"The red roses are from someone special."

Lindsay's heart rate thumped with hope, "Caitlin?"

"Yes honey, she flew in late last night and stayed with you. She returned early this morning, but unfortunately was called away on an extradition case."

It hurt to smile, but Lindsay didn't mind, "What did she say dad?"

"She apologised and will contact you when she can."

Tears fell from the corners of Lindsay's eyes, "I'm so glad she knows the truth."

"Cindy told her everything and Caitlin was understandably shocked and upset with the news."

"I have so much to tell her," admitted Lindsay as Jacobi entered the room.

"Caitlin said the same thing to Cindy."

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse going.

* * *

Chapter 10

Caitlin and Natalie made contact with the Ogden City Police Department and within thirty minutes a full scale manhunt was launched for thirty three year old Zachary Shatner after officers failed to find him at his grandmother's home on Goddard Street.

Agnes Shatner offered the Agents and officers a cup of tea and a slice of pound cake after explaining her grandson had taken her car and gone grocery shopping two hours prior to their arrival.

Declining the offer, Caitlin asked for a description of the vehicle and licence number. Armed with the information, an APB was issued for Shatner and the Subaru Outback.

It was 1420 hours when a patrolling cruiser spotted the suspect SUV parked outside Jordy's Bar on Grant Avenue. Once the place was surrounded by Law Enforcement, Caitlin and Natalie casually strolled into the building and approached Shatner at the counter.

The brown haired male looked to Natalie then Caitlin, licked the beer froth off his top lip and asked, "Can I help you ladies?"

Placing a hand on Shatner's right shoulder, Caitlin moved in behind him and grabbed hold of his left wrist, "We're with the FBI. Zachary Chase Shatner, you are under arrest for breaching your bail conditions by leaving the State of Massachusetts. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Yep, I sure do."

Surprisingly, the subject didn't resist while Caitlin handcuffed him then frisked him. The two Agents escorted him outside to a waiting patrol car without any fuss or fanfare.

"That was easy," pointed out Natalie while opening the door of an SUV.

"He probably realised it wasn't a wise move to struggle," reasoned Caitlin. "I'll call the airlines and book us three seats."

-o-

Returning to the Police Station, the women entered the Interview Room holding Shatner. Natalie sat down while Caitlin stood by the door and folded her arms across her chest.

"So why did you run?" asked Natalie.

"I knew I was facing a lengthy sentence and wanted to see my grandmother one last time. She's eighty six and I doubt I'll get out before she passes."

"Is that a confession?"

"Yeah look, I just want this all over and done with. I was involved with the Federal Bank robbery on July twenty third. It was the first and last time I ever did anything like that."

"Where is the money?"

"The other two are holding it until the heat dies down, but I'm no rat and won't give them up."

Caitlin unfolded her arms, "You don't need to. We know all about Glenn Vaughan and Eddy Crown, but it seems they've skipped town too."

Shatner's eyes grew larger, "Say what?"

Natalie opened the folder she was holding and placed it on the table, "Your two buddies have taken the four hundred and forty thousand dollars and left you behind to take the rap."

With tensed shoulders and the temporal artery in his forehead pulsating, Shatner snapped, "Fuck that, I drove the car and that's all. Vaughan came looking for me when he found out about my driving abilities. It was all his plan and I only stole the car then disposed of it afterwards. Vaughan told me to lay low for two weeks then we would meet up again to divide the money. My cut was ten percent."

Natalie asked, "Where were you supposed to hook up?"

Shatner shook his head, "He was gonna call me, but I'm beginning to think that was a lie too. So how did you know I was involved?"

"Our evidence team located a baseball cap with your DNA on the inner band inside the trunk of the vehicle you used. You were on file from the time you were arrested for joyriding a few years back."

Brown eyes squinted with memory recall, "I didn't wear a hat during the heist, but my Red Sox cap went missing two days before the job. Oh shit, the bastard set me up."

Caitlin nodded in agreement, "We traced the 911 call he made advising police of the location of the Honda you stole and put two and two together."

"He shacks up with some woman over in Everett or he did before the robbery."

"Do you have a name?" inquired Caitlin.

"Yeah, it's Rochelle London. Crown is probably there too because he doesn't do anything without Vaughan."

"We'll be sure to check that out," advised Caitlin as she opened the door.

A police officer stepped inside and took Shatner to a holding cell.

Checking her watch, Natalie asked, "You want to grab an early dinner then go to our hotel?"

"That sounds good to me. I could do with an early night and I'll notify Teller and have that address in Everett checked out."

-o-

Lindsay said goodnight to her father and turned off the main light after he left the room. By the light of the bedside lamp, she reread the card Caitlin had sent with the flowers:

**_Dearest Lindsay,_**

**_I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you before _**

**_you got hurt. I can only beg for your _**

**_forgiveness and let you know I sincerely _**

**_regret leaving without speaking to you _**

**_first. I don't want another day to pass _**

**_without you knowing I love you with _**

**_all my heart. I will contact you as soon _**

**_as I am able to._**

**_Rest & get better soon._**

**_Just know I never stopped loving you _**

**_and promise to make amends._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Caitlin xoxo (I'm a little pig headed honey.)_**

Lindsay felt the heat of tears behind her eyes and was startled when her cell phone trilled. Lifting it off the roll-away table, she answered the unknown number, "Hello."

_"Hi,"_ replied Caitlin in a broken voice.

"Oh Caitlin, it's so good to hear from you. Thank you for the wonderful roses and I'm so sorry you were emotionally hurt by all this crap."

Caitlin choked back her tears, _"Don't apologise, you did nothing wrong. How are you feeling?"_

"I'm so much better now I am talking to you."

_"So am I."_

"Dad told me you visited; sorry I was asleep and missed you."

_"I wanted to see you and talk, but this case came up."_ Caitlin's tone waivered_, "I was so worried about you and had to make sure you were all right."_

Lindsay started to cry, "Except for some broken bones, I'm doing fine."

_"I'll be back in Boston early tomorrow morning, so I'll check in with you again."_

"I'd like that Caitlin."

Tears dropped as Caitlin let go, _"Can you forgive me for running away?"_

"There's nothing to forgive you for babe. Have you missed me?"

_"Oh just about every single day honey."_

"Oh that is so nice to hear. Can we start over again?"

_"Yes please, but you'll have to be content with a long distance relationship I'm afraid."_

"I can do that for the woman I love."

_"Thanks and I'll fly home as often as I can."_

"And I can visit too. Between us, we'll work it out Caitlin."

_"I'm positive we can and how is Martha doing?"_

"Uhm, she's still at the Vet's under observation for dehydration. When was the last time you spoke to your parents?"

_"It was an hour ago, why?"_

"You're mother came to visit me earlier while dad was here."

_"Oh."_

"She explained you told them all about Raynor and the assault. Your mom offered to take care of Martha until I was discharged."

_"So why didn't she tell me that when I spoke with her?"_

"I asked her not to; I wanted to be the one to inform you Martha was okay."

_"Oh god Lindsay, I am so glad she is and I wish I was there with you."_

"I do too, but being able to talk is a nice alternative."

_"I was totally stunned when Cindy called me."_

"Dad told me as much"

_"How long are you expected to remain in hospital?"_

"At least until Friday, I'll be out of traction then."

Bursting into a fresh round of tears, Caitlin apologised, _"Lindsay, I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you from that whacked out bastard."_

"It's done babe and we move on from here."

Caitlin stopped crying long enough to ask, _"Will you stay with me while you recover?"_

"Can I bring Martha with me?"

Caitlin tittered briefly, _"Of course you can darling. I've missed her too. How about I fly in on Saturday and bring you both back to Boston?"_

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

Crumbling again, Caitlin sighed, _"Oh honey."_

"Ssh babe, we are going to be just fine."

_"I have so much to ask you."_

"It can wait until we are together, but right now I want you to get some sleep. You sound tired and I'm ready for sleep too."

_"All right and I'll call again tomorrow."_

"I'll look forward to then. I love you so much Caitlin, sweet dreams."

_"I love you baby, goodnight."_

-o-

**_Sunday August 9th_**

It was well after 1900 hours by the time Vaughan, Crown and Shatner were interviewed, booked and placed into separate lockup cells. Teller took the team to Kinsale Irish Pub for a drink and Caitlin was home by 2116 hours.

She took a quick shower, dressed in black cotton pyjama bottoms and a pink tank top. Climbing into bed, she reached for her phone and called Lindsay.

_"Well hello sweetness,"_ answered an upbeat Lindsay.

"Hey darling, you sound very bubbly. How are you?"

_"A little better now I am talking with you."_

"Mmm, so am I."

_"How is your case going?"_

"The team closed it out a couple of hours ago and handed it over to the state prosecutor."

_"Well done babe."_

"Thanks. Did you have lots of visitors today?"

_"Your family, dad, Cindy and Molly all showed."_

"Yeah, I called mom this morning and needless to say she was more than thrilled about us being back together."

_"Apparently she and your dad picked Martha up this morning. She and Izzy have been inseparable."_

"The company will be good for them both."

_"She's being terribly spoiled and won't want to go home."_

"Speaking of home, was there any damage done to your apartment?"

_"A few walls were messed up and the attic ladder was destroyed."_

"Are you worried about going back there?"

_"Kind of, it's hard to describe."_

"Then ask mom for the spare key to my house and move in."

"While my place is repaired?" queried Lindsay.

"No, I mean permanently honey."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Totally and I'll even build Martha a kennel for when we are both at work so she can run around the yard chasing butterflies."

Lindsay chuckled softly, _"You've convinced me."_

"All right," cheered Caitlin before yawning.

_"It's time you went to bed,"_ suggested Lindsay huskily.

"I'm already there."

_"I wish I was."_

"Good grief, so do I Lindsay."

_"Don't make me laugh, it hurts my jaw."_

"Sorry darling, is that better?"

_"Yes and will you call me again tomorrow?"_

"Yes baby."

_"Thank you and sweet dreams Caitlin."_

"You too Lindsay, goodnight."

-o-

**_Friday August 14th_**

Sitting down at the table outside Finagle A Bagel, Caitlin unwrapped her classic chicken sandwich then unscrewed the lid off her bottle of Dasani water.

Natalie did the same then asked, "You must be looking forward to going home in the morning?"

"I certainly am, but I'll be back Sunday afternoon with Lindsay and her dog."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

Flipping through her phone, Caitlin brought up a snap taken at Lindsay's birthday party and passed it over to Natalie.

"Wow, she really is beautiful Caitlin."

"Yeah, she sure is."

Natalie handed back the phone, "Do you remember the police Sergeant who backed us up last Wednesday?"

"You mean the tall blonde with short hair and a very cute smile?"

"Her name's Keely Burke and she called last night to ask me out to dinner tomorrow."

Caitlin smiled cheekily, "You'll have to bring her over for dinner if things work out."

"We could double date," suggested Natalie before biting into her lunch.

"I'm glad to see you're dating again."

"I am too. Is Lindsay staying until her leg mends?"

"She expects to be here for six weeks at least. It was a horrible break. In fact the fibula, radius and femur were all snapped and Lindsay is in a full leg cast."

"Christ, he really worked her over."

Tears brimmed Caitlin's eyes, "The fucker threw her down the stairs of the attic after hitting her with a Taser when backup breached the apartment."

Natalie reached out and softly caressed Caitlin's hand, "No wonder you were concerned."

"Lindsay is so strong physically and could have defended herself if the coward hadn't stunned her first."

"You need to stop feeling guilty for not being there Caitlin. Things may have turned out differently if Raynor found out about you. Considering the trouble he went to with Lindsay, it's safe to assume he would have disposed of you in some manner not conducive to your health."

Caitlin nodded, "Lindsay told me it wasn't my fault too and all I want to do is hold her again."

"Good and I'm friends with the owners of Tavern on the Water Restaurant, so when you bring Lindsay back on Sunday; I'm going to organise a special home delivery for you."

Taken aback by the offer, Caitlin responded, "I don't know what to say."

"Just graciously accept. I know Lindsay will be limited mobility wise for a while, so let me bring dinner to you."

"Thank you so much Nat, you're a good friend."

"So are you Caitlin."

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse in an good mood.

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Saturday August 15th 2009**_

With a heavy sigh of relief, Caitlin got out of the cab and entered her parents' house. Paul popped his head out from the living room and grinned madly.

"We're all in here honey and your girlfriend is hogging the couch."

Caitlin giggled then hugged her dad, "Hi and thanks for all you've done."

"It's been a pleasure getting to know Lindsay better. She's been worried about you."

Nodding her head knowingly, Caitlin admitted, "I know and I've been no better."

"I'll take your bag upstairs sweetie. Your mother is in there revealing all your embarrassing moments."

"Gee, I'll never live that down."

"You'll be okay, my tough daughter."

Caitlin walked into the room and went straight to her mother, "Hello and I'm so grateful for you looking after Lindsay and Martha, although I should be pissed at you for not letting on you knew the truth beforehand."

A teary eyed Lorraine embraced Caitlin, "Sorry for the deception, but your father and I promised not to reveal anything. Thankfully, it all worked out for Martha in the long run. I'll just go check on lunch and give you two some privacy. Stacey and Bryan will be here shortly."

Caitlin knelt in front of the couch and tenderly framed Lindsay's still bruised and swollen face, "Hi darling."

Lindsay reached out and raked her fingers through blonde tresses, "I can't begin to describe how good it is to see you."

"I'd kiss you, but don't want to hurt you."

"I'm afraid we have to wait for a few more days babe."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, your parents have set me up nicely."

"I spoke to dad before I left this morning and he told me you decided to leave Martha here."

"I thought it would be easier on her and I'm fairly useless at getting around."

"I think it's a good idea honey."

"Your dad and mine moved all my property to your house yesterday."

Caitlin smiled at the news, "That's so great."

"You're great and I love you."

"I love you too and I booked seats in first class for the flight to Boston. You'll have more leg room that way."

With sparkling eyes, Lindsay tilted her head to the right and smiled, "That was very thoughtful of you and did you rob a bank during your absence?"

"No baby, I'm very good with my money and own a couple of investment properties in D.C."

"That may come in handy with all the flying we'll be doing."

"We'll have no worries in that area Lindsay. How has the pain been today?"

"Manageable and this is so nice having you here with me in person."

Leaning in, Caitlin laid her head on Lindsay's chest and the waterworks began in earnest, "I'm so sorry."

Running her hand over Caitlin's back, Lindsay sighed, "Please don't run from me again."

"I won't."

"Good because I don't ever want to be without you."

"I don't either and this is a nice tee shirt you are wearing."

Lindsay giggled gently as Caitlin straightened up, "You left it at my place and I like it."

Caitlin pecked Lindsay on the forehead, "You can wear my clothes anytime you like honey."

Lifting up the blanket covering her lower torso and legs, Lindsay said, "Your boxers are comfortable too."

Smiling brightly, Caitlin got up, "You're very cute when you are cheeky."

"And you are gorgeous."

Blushing, Caitlin commented, "I need a drink, do you need anything?"

"Water would be good." Lindsay stretched out her right arm and gently caressed Caitlin's thigh, "Thank you for coming back to me."

The blonde's frame started to tremble as spirals of long suppressed desire wrapped around her senses, "I was a fool to doubt you and I promise that will never happen again."

The responding grin on Lindsay's face grew wider then she grimaced, "Ow, I keep forgetting it hurts to smile."

"Do you need some pain relief?"

"Yes please. There's a bottle of Demerol on the kitchen counter."

"I'll be right back." Caitlin chuckled when she heard Lindsay say she could get used to being waited on.

-o-

Caitlin held the elevator door open on the third floor as Lindsay hobbled past on crutches. "You're pretty good on those things," she noted while picking up her overnight bag and her girlfriend's two suitcases.

"I've had prior practice. I broke my other leg when I was a kid."

"To your right honey; apartment four and I snapped my wrist when Stacey pushed me off the cubbyhouse roof."

Stopping, Lindsay turned to Caitlin, "She pushed you off on purpose?"

Caitlin put down the luggage and withdrew her keys from the pocket of her denim jeans, "I stole her favourite doll and was holding it hostage until she returned my GI Joe action figure. Stace climbed up after me and shoved me over the edge."

"Jesus, that was a little harsh. How old were you?"

Opening the door, Caitlin explained, "I was five and Stace was grounded for a month. She wasn't allowed to play with any of her toys, but I used to sneak Polly the dolly into her room at night. We laugh about it now and it was the last time she was nasty to me."

"Did she ever tell you why she took your doll?"

"He was an action figure, not a doll honey and my sister was planning a wedding between him and Polly. I was a conscientious objector to the whole deal."

Lindsay giggled at the story and snorted as she moved inside, "Wow, this is a really nice place."

"It is and if you go out onto the patio you'll have magnificent views of the city harbour and Charleston. I'll take our bags to the bedroom while you look around."

Moving into the kitchen, Lindsay looked at the granite and stainless steel décor then wandered over to the terrace doors. She was leaning up against the railing when Caitlin joined her moments later.

The blonde was on the phone and listening,

"_Your dinner will arrive at six thirty,"_ said Natalie.

"Thank you Nat and how did it go with Keely?"

_"You are welcome and I had a wonderful night. We are off to the movies in an hour."_

"That sounds promising and thanks again for everything."

_"Don't mention it and I'll see you in the morning."_

"Bye." Ending the call, Caitlin pocketed the phone and cuddled in behind Lindsay, "I never thought I'd have you here with me."

"I didn't give up on us. When Raynor captured me, you were all I thought about. I was terrified you'd never know the truth. Cindy told me about you seeing him at my place and I fully understand how much that must have hurt you."

With a long winded sigh, Caitlin nuzzled into the back of Lindsay hair before replying, "I've never experience that kind of pain before. That's why I had to leave. I wouldn't have been able to function and get my head together if you were still close by."

Adjusting her stance, Lindsay pressed her head onto Caitlin's shoulder, "I was so frustrated."

"Cindy said as much when we finally spoke. She is a good friend honey."

"She's the best once she grows on you."

Running fingers through black locks, Caitlin smiled at the joke, "How have Claire and Jill been?"

"They have both been very supportive and are over the moon with news of your return."

"I'll call them tomorrow and apologise."

"They will appreciate that," replied Lindsay before pecking Caitlin's exposed left clavicle. "You still taste great."

"Unless you want me to hurt you unintentionally, I suggest you stop teasing me like that."

Pulling back a fraction, Lindsay stared into blue eyes, "Oops, hopefully my face will be okay soon."

"I hope so honey. Are you all right out here or would you like to sit down?"

"This is just fine babe. So tell me about your team."

Caitlin did then Lindsay settled on the couch and napped. Caitlin took the opportunity to phone Marty followed by Niles then her family. Lindsay stirred awake a little past six and Caitlin stopped herself from chasing after her when she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Her arousal was heightened when Lindsay returned wearing white briefs and a dark blue FBI polo shirt.

"I see you've commandeered another one of my shirts," taunted Caitlin.

"Your shirts are looser and much easier to pull on," replied Lindsay while manoeuvring her way along the polished hardwood flooring.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better after a sponge bath."

Plagued by an image of that event, Caitlin groaned, "I was going to offer to help, but I'd only be a hindrance."

"That's cute babe."

Caitlin helped Lindsay prop herself up on the sofa, "Dinner will be here soon."

"Great I'm famished and I like this being pampered business."

"Hey, it's the least I can do after you looked after me." Checking her watch, Caitlin went into the main bedroom and came back with Lindsay's pain relief along with a bottle of chilled water. As she handed the items over, the door chime sounded.

Once she took delivery of the food, she arranged the containers on the low table and fetched cutlery and crockery from the kitchen. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Caitlin read the labels and dished up two plates of Greek Island oysters and blackened sea scallops.

"This was a really nice gesture from your friend," remarked Lindsay before eating.

"Natalie is a real charmer."

Black eyebrows scrunched up, "Oh just how charming?"

"Relax honey, I've never thought of Nat as anyone other than a friend. Besides, she knew all about you and was aware I was off limits."

"If it didn't hurt to smirk, I would."

"I like that jealous streak of yours."

"Hey, you're a beautiful woman and others are bound to notice."

"Thanks and you have nothing to worry about."

"Neither do you and this seafood is fantastic."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it."

The couple chatted their way through drunken lobster and shrimp sauté then citrus soy glazed salmon. By the time they finished with vanilla bean cheesecake with raspberry coulis, both were well sated and tired.

Caitlin tidied up as Lindsay made her way to the bathroom. Once the pair was comfortable in bed, Lindsay held onto Caitlin's hand and drifted off.

-o-

During the next four weeks Natalie and Keely settled into a relationship and dined with Caitlin and Lindsay several times and watched the Red Sox games on the big screen in Caitlin's apartment. Workwise Caitlin and the team were busy investigating four cases while Lindsay continued to recuperate.

Her friends kept in contact and picked her up from the airport when she flew home on Friday the fourth of September to have x-rays taken.

Caitlin was conducting a debriefing when her phone vibrated in her trouser pocket. Wrapping up the meeting without delay, she answered the call.

"Hi honey, how did you go?"

_"Hey Cait and it's the old good news, bad news scenario."_

"Oh, are you all right?"

_"I'm fine and the bones are knitting well."_

"That's brilliant Lindsay."

_"It is, but Doctor Shaver wants me to stay in plaster for another three weeks instead of two."_

"I'm sorry honey."

_"Thanks and do you have any idea when you'll be finished for the day?"_

"I do. We just closed out a case so I'll be there by seven. Dad is picking me up from the airport and dropping me home."

_"That's good and your mom's organised dinner, so I'll meet you there. Claire is driving me to the Hall now and Jill is taking me to your parents."_

"It sounds like you have it under control."

Lindsay briefly snorted, _"Yeah totally."_

"What did Doctor Shaver say about your shoulder and jaw?"

_"All healed and as good as new."_

"I am so relieved for you."

_"You better be prepared for some serious kissing tonight now that I am pain free."_

"I look forward to it honey."

_"I better let you go."_

"Okay Lindsay, I'll see you soon."

-o-

**_Sunday 6th September_**

Lindsay stumbled into Caitlin's Boston apartment and barely managed to stay upright. Caitlin closed the door and put the bags on the floor.

She grabbed her girlfriend around the waist and frowned, "Whoa steady on. What's gotten into you besides five bourbons on the plane?"

"Hopefully you," suggested Lindsay huskily before kissing the blonde on the chin.

"You've been preoccupied all weekend and now you're drunk."

"And horny," declared the brunette as she started to unbutton Caitlin's shirt.

Gently swiping her girlfriend's hands away, Caitlin roused, "Stop that and tell me what is going on."

A pouting Lindsay asked, "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not about to do you while you are smashed."

Turing around, Lindsay limped towards the bathroom.

Caitlin followed and enquired, "Are you depressed because of your visit to the Hall?"

Pulling off her tee shirt, Lindsay tossed it into the hamper and abruptly replied, "Yes. I feel so useless and it's all Raynor's fault."

"I can understand that, but drinking is not the answer."

"Sorry."

"There's no need to apologise, just get ready for bed." Caitlin left the room and made two phone calls before preparing for sleep.

Lindsay was sound asleep when she climbed into bed and spooned into her back ten minutes later.

-o-

Waking, Lindsay glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was 09:16. Getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom then dressed in boxers and a tee shirt. She found Caitlin sitting out on the patio reading a newspaper.

"Good morning babe, I'm sorry about last night."

Looking up, Caitlin smiled, "Morning and you're excused. I just wish you had spoken to me sooner."

"I'm stubborn remember?" quipped Lindsay as she sat down. "Do you have plans for Labour Day?"

"No, but you do."

"I do?"

"Yes. You are packing and catching a three o'clock flight back home."

"What?"

"Lindsay, you need to stop wallowing in your lack of activity."

"There's not much I can do about that."

"I spoke with Tom last night and you start back on desk duty tomorrow. It's time you put your mind to work."

"You organised that for me?"

"It was either that or I smack your ass."

"Oh I love you so much."

"I know you'll be frustrated with being desk bound, but at least you'll be able to have input into cases and keep busy."

"You know me pretty well, don't you?"

"I'd like to think I do, besides, having your friends and Martha around will help too."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but your recovery is important and I'll visit when I can."

"That's extremely unselfish of you."

"I just want you to be happy Lindsay."

"I am happy."

Caitlin got to her feet, "I made you French toast for breakfast."

Reaching out, Lindsay pulled Caitlin onto her lap, "Food can wait. I'd like to talk more."

Wrapping her arms around Lindsay's shoulders, Caitlin pressed her lips to the brunette's.

Lindsay's hands inched underneath Caitlin's shirt and danced along the taut muscles. Breaking the kiss, she focused on dilated pupils, "I want you to cancel my flight and I'll speak to Tom about resuming desk duty in three weeks' time. I want to stay here with you Cait. You have already sacrificed enough for me. I love how you take care of me and will be happier here. You are right about work though, but our relationship is my top priority and we need this time alone to rebuild it."

Caitlin's heart soared, "I love you and am so grateful that you return that love."

"You'll always have my love and did I mention the doctor cleared me for physical exercise?"

"You did on Friday, but I don't want you overdoing it and hurting yourself."

"The only problem is my leg mobility and the fact I haven't had a wax job. The garden hasn't been landscaped in a while and needs a little maintenance."

Giggling softly, Caitlin squeezed tighter, "We can work around both those issues and you're not what I'd call hairy."

"Yes, but I know you like a certain degree of smooth."

"That may be true honey, but your hair is soft and that's kind of nice."

"I've missed sex with you," admitted Lindsay before kissing along the column of her girlfriend's neck.

"Needless to say, so have I," agreed Caitlin as she lowered her lips to Lindsay's mouth. Her progress was halted when her phone shrilled with Richard's number. Reaching for it, she answered, "Hello sir."

_"Good morning Caitlin. I'm sorry to call on a holiday, but Boston PD just called with a triple homicide that has links to a human trafficking operation."_

"I'll be there in twenty minutes sir. Has that matter we discussed the other day been authorised?"

_"It is a go and I've notified your team. See you soon."_

"Yes sir."

"I gather you have a case," surmised Lindsay while buttoning up Caitlin's shirt.

"Yeah, murder by three. Did you bring your shield with you?"

"Yes, I have my credentials in my luggage, why?"

"Good. I'll help you dress in a pair of baggy legged trousers and give you my backup piece."

Smiling broadly, Lindsay enquired, "Are you asking me to tag along on the case?"

"I certainly am. Richard has cleared it with the powers that be, but you'll have some restrictions."

"Well, I'm so glad I no longer require crutches and can observe you at work."

"Just try to keep up Boxer," teased Caitlin drolly.

"You wouldn't say that if I had two good legs."

"Yes I would Hop-along Detective," retorted Caitlin before jumping up and out of reach of a flaying hand.

"I need a minute to stand then I'll catch up to you."

Caitlin beamed, "I think I've made my point."

"Blah blah blah Agent Murphy."

-o-

Once introductions were out of the way, Richard began the briefing, "Cecily Gower twenty two and Philippa Crane twenty four, were found deceased in the back seat of twenty seven year old Ronal Peterson's Chevrolet Impala sedan four days ago Thursday the third of September. All three victims were killed by a single gunshot to the base of their skulls. Peterson was killed first followed by Gower then finally Crane. Medical Examiner's report stated the positioning of the women's bodies suggests the UNSUB was sitting between them when the driver was taken out. Ballistics matched the three slugs recovered to a Ruger 45 and there are no records on IBIS. There were no usable prints other than the victims' and no trace elements left behind. ERT is currently going over the vehicle and the BPD investigating detectives tracked the women to the missing person's database."

"How long have they been listed for sir?" asked Caitlin.

"Gower was reported by her parents two weeks ago and Crane six days by her boyfriend. Both ladies failed to arrive home after a girl's night out with friends."

Brock raised his hand, "Are there other similarities?"

"Both women were left alone at the taxi stand outside the same club then simply vanished. Peterson was a bartender at the Wildside Club and worked the two nights the women went missing."

Natalie asked the next question, "Why did BPD hand over the case?"

"Their investigation has hit a brick wall and the club owner Everett Tyson thirty five, is being less than cooperative with local authorities. Tyson has been questioned regards gambling, prostitution and drug trafficking over the past eight months, but through lack of solid evidence, has managed to walk away. BPD sought out our assistance when a friend of Peterson's mentioned he had been informed by Peterson a week ago that there was something nasty going on at the club."

Looking at the ME's report, Caitlin noted, "Sir, there are just too many coincidences which suggests Tyson is definitely involved. The murders suggest the victims were executed and it's possible Peterson was helping the women. It says here the car was located six blocks from Crane's apartment and a canvas of the area revealed no one heard or saw anything. It could be a case of the UNSUB carrying out someone else's premeditated orders. There's no sign of a struggle or defensive wound which would indicate Peterson was asked to pull over then was shot. Bullet entry suggests the UNSUB is left handed as the trauma to Crane, who was sitting on the right side, is left of centre whereas Peterson and Gower are directly in the middle. I'd say the UNSUB acted quickly and gave them no chance to escape."

Lindsay turned over a page of the Police report, "Maybe the perp discovered Peterson had a plan, gained his confidence and offered to help out. Of course that theory leads right back to Tyson."

"I agree," said a nodding Richard. "Tyson is our main person of interest. I'll leave you to it Agent Murphy and keep me apprised."

"Yes sir. Winter, check with ViCAP and see if there are other missing women that fit the profile."

"Yes ma'am."

"Brock, take Evan with you and talk to Peterson's friend Bart Lockwood. See if you can jog his recollections."

"You got it."

"Inspector Boxer and I will take a look at Peterson's apartment; BPD may have missed something." Standing, Caitlin placed a hand on Lindsay's shoulder, "Before we go Richard has some paperwork for you to sign in his office."

Lindsay smiled, "I thought he would and thanks again for clearing this with him."

"You're welcome, just don't tell Tom."

"I won't and this _"in charge"_ side of you is awesome."

"Boxer, you're incorrigible," remonstrated the blonde with a curled up lip.

"Thank you Murphy, I'm glad to see you noticed."

"Seriously Lindsay, if you feel any discomfort tell me."

"I will."

Natalie raced into the room waving several pages, "Four women disappeared in New York after a night out at different clubs two years ago and six went missing under identical circumstances in Los Angeles. The three clubs were owned by Tyson at the time, but he sold them before setting up business here."

"Why the hell didn't NYPD or LAPD make the link?" demanded Caitlin.

"The cases weren't entered into ViCAP by admin until the beginning of this year and the ten victims have never been found after the cases went cold."

"What time frame are we talking about?"

"The first two victims were friends and were reported missing two weeks later when they didn't show for work. That was on the first Monday of March 2007 and both were on vacation from Florida. The DD5s reported surveillance footage outside the club show them arriving but not leaving. The next Vic was reported by her parents to LAPD in August 2007. The fourth and fifth occurred in October 2007 back in New York and the sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth during December 2007 in LA. The ten women were reported to different divisions and precincts hence the connection wasn't made."

Caitlin turned to Lindsay, "Do you remember my computer password?"

"Yes I do. Do you want me to pull the files on the other victims?"

"Yes please. Winters and I will go search Peterson's place."

"Can do and my leg could do with a rest."

"Great and can you pull Tyson's financials while you are at it?"

"I can and I'll call if I find anything relevant."

Caitlin showed Lindsay to her office then headed to Peterson's with Natalie.

-o-

After a thorough search of Peterson's vehicle, ERT located a hidden camera in the front section of the stereo system. Once the memory card was removed, Caitlin was notified and she in turn, assembled in the Tech Lab along with her team, Lindsay and Richard. Elsewhere, Brock and Paul failed to unearth the whereabouts of Bart Lockwood.

As Technical Analyst Jordy Ramos inserted the storage card into his main computer, Lindsay handed Caitlin a folder, "Tyson owns two more clubs; one in Seattle and the other in Texas. I am waiting to hear back from Seattle and Dallas PD on similar disappearances and murders."

"When did he purchase the venues?" asked Richard with a nod.

"It was the same time as Wildside; January the sixth this year."

AUSA David Purcell entered the room, "I just got your voice mail Richard. What do you have?"

"Hopefully a recording of a murderer and kidnapper," replied Richard before clarifying the case.

"Go ahead Jordy," suggested Caitlin.

The Technician brought up the file menu and enquired, "What date are we looking for?"

"Thursday night the fourth of September," answered Richard.

"Okay that's the last cache," stated Jordy as an image of an unknown male in his mid-thirties appeared on the monitor. On either side of him sat Gower and Crane. The goateed dark haired man was wearing a black leather jacket and appeared calm. The same could not be said of the two bedraggled women. They looked nervous, stunned and a little worse for wear.

An unseen male voice spoke, "Thanks for helping me out dude."

"No worries Ronnie. I'm just glad you came to me when you found these two poor women locked in the basement of the club."

"I knew Tyson was up to something after he put a lock on the door and stopped the staff from going down there for stock supplies."

"Yeah, I had my suspicions too."

Brunette Cecily turned to her right, "Shouldn't we be going to a police station?"

Smiling, the bearded male replied, "Hey now, your parents have been worried sick about you for a week, so let's get you home first and worry about the cops later."

Peterson interrupted, "Hey man, what do you think Tyson was going to do with the girls?"

"Ronnie, pullover and let me go buy a drink for everyone," suggested the man in the back.

"Yeah sure Alan, will that 7/11 do?" asked the out of view Peterson.

"Sounds good," responded the male now identified as Alan. He leaned forward into the front compartment and pushed the central locking button.

"What are you doing Alan Parkinson?" protested Ronald as a Ruger with a silencer appeared in Alan's left hand then pressed into the base of the driver's head.

Both women started to scream and attempt to exit the car.

"I'm taking care of business for Mr Tyson and in answer to your previous question, these two were to be sold to Mr Tyson's business associate Mr Yung in Tokyo for two hundred thousand dollars each. You snooping around cost them and you your lives."

"You bastard," cursed Ronald before there was a popping sound and blood, tissue and bone splattered the camera lens.

"Oh sweet Jesus, don't do this," begged Cecily in a pitiful plea.

Caitlin lowered her left hand and clasped Lindsay's right as Parkinson pushed her head forward before ending her young life.

Philippa was catatonic with fear and Caitlin's eyes filled with tears. With his right hand, Parkinson leaned the blonde over and put a halt to the nightmare. The killer stretched over the middle console again and unlocked the doors using the locking mechanism. He then turned on the motor. Putting the car into reverse, the killer released the handbrake and steered the vehicle out of the parking space before engaging the parking brake and selecting drive.

Easing off the brake, the Impala crawled along for one half mile before coming to a stop. A black Buick parked in behind the sedan and Parkinson took out a cloth rag and proceeded to wipe down the gear stick, keys and back of the driver's seat. He opened the left rear door and climbed over Cecily's prone body. Carefully he ran the cloth over the door panel and handle then pulled out a lint brush and rolled it over the brunette's clothing. Next he crouched and picked up something from the floor. The Agents assumed it was the three shell casings expelled from his gun.

Going to the driver's door, Parkinson reached in and turned off the engine. The computer monitor faded to black and Purcell angrily ordered, "Give me everything you have on those two cold bloodied bastards and I'll have a Judge sign your warrants right away. If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

The father of two girls fled the room and Richard looked to Caitlin, "Jordy, put Parkinson's face through facial recognition, I have a gut feeling that is not his real name."

"Poor kid," uttered Brock. "Peterson knew he was going to die and gave up the prick's name."

Caitlin squeezed Lindsay's hand, "Do you have an address on Tyson?"

"Yes, he lives on the premises at Wildside."

"Thanks for all your help Inspector Boxer. I'll have Agent Winters drive you home."

Knowing she would not be effective out in the field, Lindsay didn't argue, "Give me a call when you can."

"I will."

Once the two women were out of the room, Caitlin placed her hand on Jordy's shoulder, "Take your time, those animals aren't going anywhere and we need that fingerprint lifted off the lock button. The prick wasn't as smart as he thinks; he left a nice piece of evidence behind besides the recording."

The young man's body relaxed, "I've seen some horrendous shit in my time, but that goes straight to the top of the list."

"You got that right," agreed Richard.

Jordy shook his head then added, "I'll have the switch dusted A-SAP."

"Robinson and Evans, go round up Torres, Sattler and Rodgers while I contact the SWAT Commander. I don't think either subject will go quietly," directed Caitlin.

On cue, Jordy's computer pinged, "Got him. His real name is Alan Parker and last known address is the Wildside Club."

"Thanks Jordy and when we put this case to bed, it's my round at Kinsale Pub."

"I can go with that and I'll make copies for Purcell and you guys then organise the print collection."

"Appreciate it," replied Richard. "Go make your call Agent Murphy and we'll assemble in the conference room in thirty minutes. In the meantime, I'll go check on David."

"Yes sir."

-o-

Caitlin pinned the last of the photos on the evidence board then called Lindsay.

_"I'm so glad you called babe,"_ answered the detective after two rings.

"I wanted to check you were all right and tell you I love you."

_"I love you too and please be safe."_

"I will honey and I'll call you back once this shit is over."

_"Yes please, bye."_

"See you sweetheart. Oh, thank you for preparing the evidence board with the cold cases."

_"I was just happy to help out."_

"I'm glad you could Lindsay, bye."

On cue, Brock, Paul and Natalie walked into the room and Paul slapped Caitlin on the back, "I like your girlfriend ma'am."

"Funny, so do I Paul."

The conversation stilled when SWAT Commander SSA Glen Tobias entered followed by his team. Twenty minutes passed before Richard authorised the strategy for SWAT to breach the club ahead of Caitlin's team and local BPD backup.

-o-

When Tobias gave the signal for Caitlin and the others to make a silent ingress into Wildside via the back service door, the Agents and Officers fanned out and allowed SWAT to clear the rooms until they reached the office.

One of the squad members passed a snake camera under the door frame and nodded to Tobias, "Tyson is sitting behind his desk sixty feet inside the room with his back is to the far wall. There is no sign of Parker sir."

Tobias waited for the surveillance equipment to be withdrawn then gradually opened the door while standing to the side. "FEDERAL AGENTS, WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR YOUR ARREST. HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM," he shouted as a stream of guns pointed to a startled Tyson while he raised his arms.

"Stand up," directed Tobias.

Tyson smiled as he complied, "So what bogus charge have you come up with this time?"

Caitlin retrieved the paperwork from her vest pocket while Brock and Paul handcuffed the subject. Stepping forward she presented the warrant to the detainee, "Everett Dylan Tyson, you are under arrest for conspiracy to murder Ronald Wayne Peterson, Cecily May Gower and Philippa Jessica Crane. You are also under arrest for four counts of kidnapping in the State of New York, six in the State of California, six in the State of Washington and a further two counts in the State of Texas. Finally you are under arrest on eighteen counts of dealing in human trafficking. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you? By the time we pull your premises to pieces I am sure there'll be more charges to follow."

Without hesitation, Tyson replied, "I wish to speak with my lawyer."

Caitlin sneered at the man, "Your one thousand dollars a day suit won't be able to talk your way out of it this time." Looking to a uniformed Officer, she added, "Get him out of there."

Tyson sucked in his cheeks and Caitlin lifted her gloved left hand in time to catch the projectile. With an absence of emotion, she smeared the phlegm into his face, "I think you dropped this jack hole."

"You got nothing on me," protested a struggling Tyson as he was hauled out of the room.

"Let's find the other piece of trash," ordered Tobias.

Reforming into a defensive formation, SWAT led the way and stoped outside the last room on the left. Using the camera again, Agent Gomez confirmed Parker was lying on a bed to the left of the door and wearing earphones.

Seconds later the Tactical Response Team burst in and Parker reached for a Ruger that was perched on the end of the mattress.

"Go ahead and give me an excuse Parker," stated Tobias calmly.

Seeing he was vastly outnumbered, Parker put his hands up and surrendered.

While he was being cuffed Caitlin stuffed the warrant into the pocket of his shirt then Mirandised him. ERT entered the building and began the arduous task of searching every nook and cranny for any proof to substantiate the charges.

When she entered the hallway, Caitlin passed by SSA Shoalhaven and pointed to Parker's room, "The unloaded murder weapon is still on the bed and the ammo clip is beside it."

"Thanks Murphy."

"Do you need a hand Shoaly?"

"Nah, we've got it covered."

"All right, see you back at the office."

"I heard a rumour first round is on you," joked the lanky, dark haired Agent.

"It is, but not before we put this one to bed."

"I better get a move on then."

Caitlin laughed briefly before replying, "You better."

Natalie ran up to her boss and announced, "You better come take a look in the basement."

"What did you find?"

"Four more women locked in a steel framed pen."

"Fucking hell, are they okay?"

"Paramedics are with them now," added Natalie.

"Shoaly, do you want to go preserve the scene while I check on the victims?"

"You got it." Shoalhaven signalled to another ERT Agent, "Chris, can you process the last room on the left? The suspected murder weapon is on a bed and is safe, but check it anyway."

The three Agents raced down the stairs behind the bar counter and stood by as four distressed women were attended to medically. Once they were cleared of any injuries and diagnosed with dehydration, Shoalhaven set to work and collected hair and fibre samples from each victim. When he was done, Caitlin and Natalie assisted the women upstairs.

"Please get comfortable on the chairs ladies," instructed Caitlin once they reached the lounge area. "Special Agent Winters here will take down your particulars then take you to our office for an interview." Caitlin went behind the counter and grabbed four bottles of Perrier. Returning to the victims, she placed them on the table and advised, "Take little ships and rehydrate. Is everyone okay to talk?"

There was a collective affirmation before Caitlin unscrewed the bottle caps.

-o-

Natalie waited patiently while Caitlin spoke to Purcell and Richard out in the parking lot. "We'll ferry the women back to the office and speak to them first sir," she suggested.

"That's a good idea Murphy," responded Richard. "Let Tyson and Parker wait."

"Sir, Tyson has already lawyered up."

"In that case he'll need a new one," noted David with a sly grin. "Nick Garcia is being held on charges of official bribery."

"Say what?" replied an astonished Caitlin.

"Inspector Boxer called me forty minutes ago and pointed me in the right direction. She got to wondering how Tyson had evaded charges previously and went through the court papers. Each charge was listed on Judge Crocker's docket by the listing clerk."

"Well I'll be," uttered the Agent.

"Your girlfriend is a top class investigator," stated Richard. "She's managed to save us time following the trail."

"She's awesome sir, even on one leg," retorted Caitlin proudly.

Richard and David both chuckled then David said, "The Judge and clerk have also been apprehended for questioning."

Handing over car keys, Richard explained, "You'll need two vehicles to transport the women comfortably so take mine and I'll ride back with David."

"Understood sir and thanks."

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Women's Murder Club – Tying Up Loose Ends

Author: D M Harper

Summary: Holding on to the past after narrowly surviving being kidnapped by the "Kiss-Me-Not" serial killer, Inspector Lindsay Boxer prevents herself from moving on and finding happiness. A/U

Pairings: Lindsay Boxer & Original Female Character

Rating: Mature readers only 15+

Disclaimer: With nothing better to do, why not take a television show and dabble with the characters? All characters created by Elizabeth Craft & Sarah Fain remain their property and other original characters I stake a claim on those. No financial gain is created by this story nor is any copyright infringement intended to 20th Century Fox Television or Rat TV. This is a tale of fiction purely formulated for entertainment and contains consensual sexual interactions between two females.

A/N: Please review and keep the Muse busy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Caitlin and Natalie walked into the interview room holding twenty four year old Jasmine Jacobs. The pretty blue eyed blonde was sitting at the table wearing white disposable coveralls. SSA Shoalhaven had confiscated all the victims' clothing before they left the club and taken the bags back to the lab for analysis.

Caitlin placed a can of Coke and a Subway sandwich in front of Jasmine and expounded, "You need to increase your blood sugar. When did you initially attend the Wildside Club?"

"The four of us decided to go on Saturday night. We flew in on Thursday night from Seattle for a long weekend. We all work for the same Insurance Company and wanted to unwind after a busy month. My father owns the business and was happy to let us have the extra time off." Stopping, she took a bite of food then continued, "The bartender was at the airport handing out flyers advertising the club."

Natalie reached inside a cardboard box and put an evidence bag on the table, "Is that the pamphlet?"

Jasmine swallowed another mouthful of sandwich before answering, "Yes, that's what he gave us." She pointed to the last typed line in small print, "If you passed it over to the guy with the beard at the bar you received a free cocktail."

Returning the clear plastic satchel to the carton, Natalie noticed the nod from her superior and resumed the questioning, "Did you and your friends take up the offer?"

Dipping her head in shame, Jasmine replied with shaky speech, "Yes we all did and afterwards, about five minutes, we all complained of feeling sick. The four of us went to the bathroom and blacked out. When we woke up our purses and shoes were missing and we were in that cage in the basement."

"Did anyone approach you?"

"The bartender with the chin beard did. He gave us water the first night and told us we were being sold to some Japanese business man who had a liking for American women. The pig taunted us again Sunday morning about becoming sex slaves than a tall, dark skinned guy showed up and told us the same thing."

"Did you see either of them after that?"

Attempting to pick up the soda can with trembling hands, Jasmine finally took a sip on the third try before responding, "Yes. The dark one held a gun on us and took us one by one to the bathroom. He stood there and forced us to shower and use the toilet. When I was done, he gave me fresh underwear and a sundress to put on."

"Did he say anything else besides order you around?"

"He told us we would be taking a trip tonight and then pointed up to the roofboards. The bastard told us to smile for the camera and that he would enjoy watching it over and over."

"That footage has been located. Was that the last contact you had with the men?"

"Yes, no wait. The bearded dude took us to the bathroom again this morning."

"Did he have a gun on you?"

"Yes and the creep watched every move and just leered at me while rubbing his crotch," replied Jasmine prior to taking another drink. "Thank you for the food and soda."

"Are you feeling better?" asked Caitlin while opening a folder.

"Yes."

"If I show you some pictures of handguns, do you think you could tell us if one resembles the ones pointed at you? The weapon may or may not be there, just take your time and be honest. Don't guess okay?"

Without looking to the photos, Jasmine answered, "The dark one had a Glock 23 and the other used a Ruger 45."

"How can you be so certain?" queried an impressed Caitlin.

Leaning over the table, Jasmine pointed to the two aforementioned pistols, "My brother is a police officer with SPD and his service weapon is a Glock 23. He takes me pistol shooting once or twice a week and he used a Ruger 45 the last two times. I completed a weapons course last year and own a Glock 23."

Caitlin could image the smiles of jubilation going on in the Observation Room and said, "Thank you Jasmine, you've been very helpful. Your friends are waiting for you outside and once you finish eating, I'll have an Agent take you to them."

"What happens next?"

"You'll stay at a hotel overnight and your parents will join you there. An Agent will be with you at all times then bring you back here in the morning to speak with Assistant United States Attorney David Purcell. He will go over your statement and give you further details."

Jasmine raised a hand to her mouth and yawned, "Excuse me."

Caitlin smiled warmly, "You're entitled to be tired Jasmine. Have a good sleep tonight and we'll see you first thing in the morning."

Collecting paperwork and files, both Agents left the room and entered the viewing room.

David spoke first, "Except for the identification of the guns, Miss Jacobs' story corroborates the other three victims' versions. Of course the video footage from the basement and lower level bathroom substantiates everything."

Caitlin nodded, "Where are we on the airport security surveillance?"

"Agent Evans is in the Tech Lab with Jordy now," replied Richard.

"Okay and has an Attorney showed for Tyson yet?"

"No," answered David. "He is listed for arraignment at eleven tomorrow and will have to do with a court appointed one. It seems anyone associated with his former lawyer is taking a step back from his case and the office is not taking his calls."

"Where do we stand with Judge Crocker, the shyster lawyer and the clerk?"

"Wallace Bertram is being very cooperative with Agents Robinson and Sattler, while the other two are waiting for counsel to arrive."

Checking her wristwatch, Caitlin sighed, "Looks like it's going to be a long night. Natalie, give me ten minutes to freshen up before we tackle Parker."

"I'll go grab us some dinner."

"Thanks." Caitlin walked to the locker room and changed into a pair of black jeans and a navy blue FBI polo shirt. Reaching for her phone, she called Lindsay and brought her up to speed on the investigation then thanked her for the work she had done.

_"Once again, I was just happy to be offered the chance to contribute."_

"Have you eaten honey?"

_"Yes. I ordered in pizza and had two beers."_

"Good to hear and how is your leg?"

_"I am feeling no discomfort and am already in bed."_

"I'm so relieved to hear that and it looks like I'll be here all night."

_"Are you tired?"_

"Not yet honey, but I'm sure I will be soon. I'll try to catch a couple of hours rest after the next interview."

_"Good luck with that babe."_

"Thanks and I better go Lindsay."

_"I love you."_

"Love you too sweetness, bye."

-o-

Alan Parker's wrists were handcuffed and secured to the steel railing on top of the table. He appeared calm and relaxed and actually smirked when Caitlin and Natalie entered the room. Caitlin was carrying an evidence box and plopped it onto the metal surface. She sat down opposite Parker while Natalie took the chair beside her.

Caitlin took out a folder and opened it up, "You've been a busy boy Parker."

The subject leaned back and snapped, "So what?"

"I suggest you exercise your right to remain silent and listen."

"Sure, I like a good fairy tale Blondie. You know for Feds you two are gorgeous. I wouldn't mind a few rounds of tag team with you."

Unmoved by the sleazy comment, the senior Agent spread out the autopsy photos of Gower, Crane and Peterson onto the table, "We have you for three murders. We have the gun you used to shoot your victims and your right index fingerprint on the central locking control button in Ronald Peterson's Chevrolet Impala."

Glancing at the pictures, Parker smugly responded, "Oh, you're talking about poor Ronnie who worked at the club. You know, I waive my right to have a lawyer present and have no problem answering your questions. He lent me his ride two weeks ago when mine was in the shop. I probably left the print then and my handgun went missing two weeks ago."

"Did you report the theft to police?"

"Nah, by the time I got around to thinking about it, the damn thing showed up in my room. So, we done here Blondie?"

The next item out of the carton was an evidence bag containing the Ruger 45, another with a silencer and a third holding an ammunition clip. "Your gun, clip and suppressor only have your prints on them; care to explain why a second party isn't?"

"Of course there are only mine. When I got them back, I cleaned everything and then when you busted into my room I picked up the Ruger in fear of my life. I guess you got my on a charge of possessing the silencer. I'll put my hand up for that and pay the fine."

Placing three satchels, each containing a distorted slug next to the others, Caitlin pressed on, "Three bullets were fired from your gun and removed from the skulls of Peterson, Gower and Crane by the Medical Examiner."

Parker folded his arms across his chest, "Must have been done by whoever stole my gun."

Placing ten glossy stills of the camera footage taken in Peterson's vehicle onto the surface on the table, Caitlin enquired, "Can you explain why you are in those photos?"

Arrogance faded from Parker and he demanded, "I need to use the bathroom now."

Standing, Caitlin unlocked the second set of cuffs attached to the steel piping then stepped back, "Out the door and to the right."

Parker got to his feet and headed for the access. It opened and Brock instantly gripped his right arm. Caitlin followed closely behind the pair and moved inside the room once Brock exited.

She withdrew her sidearm and aimed it at the subject.

Spinning around, Parker glared at her and protested, "You can't be in here."

Raising the gun slightly, Caitlin pointed it directly at his head, "How's it feel to be the victim fucker?"

"You're out of line."

"No, you were with those terrified women. I want you to know how it feels to be humiliated and threatened. Now stand at the trough and take a piss."

Anger flared and Parker shook his head, "I'm not doing it bitch."

"If you don't, I'll put a bullet in your head. My report will say you over powered a male Agent and I killed you is his defence when you grabbed his gun." To make her point, Caitlin moved in and pressed the barrel of her Glock to the prisoner's temple, "Turn around and urinate; I won't instruct you a third time."

A trembling Parker dropped his shoulders and offered, "I'll tell you everything about the trading; just don't shoot me."

"You fucking coward. We know all there is to know and have all the footage of your exploits to backup others' statements."

"I want to make a call to Nick Garcia the lawyer."

"No can do, he's down in lockup with your other scum pals."

Desperately trying to remain above water, a fast sinking Parker gave it one more try, "I can give you the Japanese dealer and the location of the other women."

Caitlin tilted her head to the right, "The authorities in Tokyo have already arrested Daiki Saitou and his despicable associates. Police are raiding his brothels and premises as we speak." Lowering her Glock to Parker's damp crotch, she quipped, "Guess you don't need to use the urinal afterall." Going to the door, she opened it and Paul and Brock stepped inside, "Clean the asshole up then take him to lock up with the other monsters."

-o-

Lindsay prised open her eyes when she felt Caitlin's arm drape over her waist, "I didn't expect you home this early."

"I only have four hours before I have to return."

"Go to sleep babe."

"Mmm, I'm so proud of you Lindsay."

"Likewise Caitlin."

"Love you," mumbled the blonde while snuggling in closer.

"I love you too," replied Lindsay before closing her eyelids.

They flew open when her cell phone sounded three hours later. Caitlin rolled over onto her side and grumbled as Lindsay answered, "Hey Jill."

_"Hey yourself, sorry to call this early, but news of a big FBI operation involving human trafficking in Boston was just on the news. Is Caitlin all right?"_

"She's fine and it was her team responsible for the arrests."

Caitlin sat up and grabbed the phone, "Hey Bernhardt, your best friend assisted us with the case and I'm very tired so I'll talk to you later."

Lindsay went to slide out of bed and Caitlin handed her the phone, "Stay honey."

Nodding, the detective put the cell to her left ear, "My girl is trying to sleep, I'll call you back later Jill."

_"No problem and way to go Lindz, bye."_

Caitlin nestled into her girlfriend and tenderly kissed her arm several times before tumbling back into slumber. Lindsay waited until her breathing evened out before going into the bathroom and completing her ablutions.

-o-

Dressed in a black pants suit, Caitlin walked into the living room to find Lindsay on the couch watching television. "Good morning honey," she cheerfully said before kissing the brunette on the crown of her head. "I see you've found my DVD stash."

"Hey you and yes, I struck treasure. Prime Suspect is my favourite television show and do you have time for breakfast?"

"No can do Lindsay; I have to get to the office straight away. Is there any pizza left?"

"Yep."

Caitlin made her way into the kitchen, "I'll grab a slice of that and eat it on the way. Is there anything you need while I'm out?"

"We're nearly out of juice and milk babe."

"Okay. I'll pick up a few groceries on my way home. After all the arraignments I'll only have some paperwork to complete then be back. Hopefully I'll be done around 1400 hours." Heading towards Lindsay, she leaned over and kissed her thoroughly before departing.

-o-

Ambling into her office, Caitlin was joined by Brock seconds later.

"Morning ma'am," he said in greeting.

"Good morning Brock and please call me Caitlin unless out in the field."

A cheesy grin met her request, "I wasn't too sure if that was acceptable."

"It is and I gather you have news to impart upon me."

"Yeah, Nat and Paul are bringing in Jasmine, Rowena Walsh, Rachel Madison, Helena Stroud and their parents for a nine o'clock meeting with Purcell."

Looking at the wall clock, Caitlin replied, "Good that gives us an hour to organise all the team reports."

"Already done, they're in your in-tray."

"Well done and let's go gather all the physical evidence and have it ready to hand over to the State Attorney's Office."

The two Agents went to the secured evidence storage room and Caitlin accessed the key pad with her thumb print. "Did you manage to get much sleep?" she asked while opening the steel door.

"Yeah, I ended up with three hours."

"Having children changes your perspective when you deal with shit, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does Caitlin. Since Riley was born ten years ago I've been more protective of my family and try to shield them from the crap we deal with."

"How old is your daughter?" enquired Caitlin while collecting one of the two cardboard containers from a shelf. She handed it to Brock and picked up the other.

"Lilly turned seven last month and I raced down to the hardware store to purchase a lock for her bedroom door."

Giggling at the joke, Caitlin commented, "I can relate to that."

"So, are you and Inspector Boxer serious?"

"We are Brock. In fact I planned on proposing before I transferred here, but we unfortunately parted ways instead."

"That's a downer, but it's nice to see you are back together."

Exiting the room, Caitlin secured the door, "Lindsay's been through a lot these past few months and was getting a little stir crazy having to sit on the sidelines. I think yesterday re-energised her."

"She's methodical," pointed out Brock as the two Agents headed for the lift.

"You could say that. She gets fairly involved in her cases and has excellent instincts. That was what drew me to her when we first met."

Grinning foolishly, Brock noted, "I'm sure it helped that she is drop dead gorgeous?"

"What can I say, she is simply breathtaking."

"You are too Caitlin," remarked Brock as the elevator doors slid back.

-o-

When David had the final statement signed, he thanked everyone for their cooperation and approached Caitlin while Natalie and Brock escorted the families to the airport.

"Any word on the DNA testing?" he asked.

"The Crime Lab have put a rush on the hair fibres taken for the three Vics and should have results within a week."

"It's only a formality; we have more than enough evidence. The camera footage from the car and the basement is the best we could hope for. Garcia's Attorney called earlier and wants to deal."

"Typical," huffed Caitlin.

"We don't require his testimony, so the deal won't be to his liking. Bertram already gave us full details on the scheme."

Nodding Caitlin, added, "Agent Evan is working on tracking the money trail. I advised him to contact you with specifics."

"Appreciate it and I'm off to speak with him now."

"Thanks David."

"I'll see you in court."

"Will do," replied Caitlin as she went to Richard's office and gave him a progress report. Afterwards, she returned to her computer and typed up her diary notes.

-o-

At ten, SSA Murphy assembled the team and coordinated the detail transporting Tyson and his cohorts to the court building. It was two minutes past twelve when the last of the defendants' cases were dealt with. To everyone's surprise, Crocker and Garcia pleaded guilty to all charges and along with Bertram, were remanded in custody until their allocution hearings on October eighth. Tyson and Parker were set down for trial beginning October twenty sixth after offering pleas of not guilty.

Judge Pierce scarcely contained his mirth when counsel for both defendants applied for bail. The extensive criminal history of Parker derailed that submission and the seriousness and heinous nature of the charges ensured Tyson would not be free to roam the streets of Boston.

David's final business before the court was to apply for an International Extradition Warrant for Daiki Saitou.

When the Judge was presented with the paperwork, he asked, "Do you have a location on Saitou?"

"Yes Your Honour, he is currently being detained by the Metropolitan Police Department at the Ginza station on charges of owning and operating four unlicensed brothels as well as kidnapping and deprivation of liberty of foreign citizens."

"In that case you have your order Mr Purcell."

"Thank you Your Honour."

Caitlin leaned into Brock's left side, "If we are tasked with bringing Saitou here, I'll send Winters and Evans."

"Thank you."

"You've been away from your family long enough."

"You will definitely get no argument from me and I really do appreciate your consideration."

"You can buy me a beer sometime in gratitude."

"That sounds like a fair trade."

-o-

**_1312 hours Tuesday 8th September_**

Lindsay glanced at the time display on the DVD player when the front door opened and got up slowly, "Hello, I didn't expect to see you for another hour or so." She hobbled over to Caitlin and received a kiss.

"Hi. Let me put away the groceries then I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that," replied Lindsay while following her girlfriend into the kitchen.

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"I finished off the pizza about two hours ago."

"I brought home some sliced turkey and fresh bread."

"How about I make you a sandwich while you take a shower?" suggested Lindsay as she watched Caitlin empty the items out of the paper bag.

"Thanks honey, I won't be long."

Caitlin returned to the kitchen twelve minutes later wearing lounge pants and a purple tank top. Lindsay was perched on a counter stool and there was a sandwich with potato chips on the side of a plate beside her. Two glasses of orange juice with ice sat in front of the brunette.

Taking a seat, Caitlin kissed Lindsay then said, "This looks great honey."

"How did court go?"

Explaining the events between mouthfuls of food, Caitlin took her time.

Reaching over, Lindsay snatched a chip off the plate, "I'm glad you didn't fly to Tokyo."

"Paul and Nat were the logical choice. Neither have children they haven't seen for two days and Keely is on vacation with her parents."

"So what's your excuse?"

"I'm exhausted and am the boss." Caitlin drained the glass then pecked Lindsay's lips, "Thanks that was yummy."

"Welcome and would you care for some company in bed?"

"Yes, but I'll probably fall asleep as soon as I lie down."

"I can handle that."

"I'll just go brush my teeth and meet you in there."

"Okay."

Lindsay tidied up the kitchen before limping down the hall. She smiled when she saw Caitlin sprawled out on her stomach, sound asleep and delectably nude. "Damn it," she cussed. Pivoting on the rubber heel of her cast, she went back to the couch and called Jill then Claire and Jacobi for a catch up. Cindy was currently on holiday with Molly and Lindsay didn't want to interrupt.

-o-

Caitlin roused from slumber with the fragrant scent of Jasmine and ginger in the air. Climbing out of bed, she went and had a shower to freshen up. Dressed in dark blue boxers and a white tee shirt, she strolled into the kitchen and found Lindsay standing at the stove top and flipping ingredients in a wok.

"Dinner smells wonderful," she declared while snaking an arm around the cook.

"Do you feel better and thanks?"

In reply, Caitlin kissed along Lindsay's jaw line, "Yes I do."

"Good and dinner is ready. Can you pass me two bowls babe?"

Caitlin did and along with two beers, the couple sat at the counter and chatted about the phone conversations Lindsay had earlier.

After the dishes were done, Caitlin lay on the couch behind Lindsay and they watched the news together. During the weather report Caitlin pushed aside the dark tresses flowing down Lindsay's shoulders and gently nipped at the exposed neck.

In response, Lindsay groaned and turned her head to receive Caitlin's soft kisses. Cupping a hand around Lindsay's chin, the blonde deepened the contact. The intimacy lasted for over an hour as the couple traded smooches and tender caresses.

Lindsay rolled onto her back and looked up into sparkling eyes, "This is so nice."

Smiling, Caitlin ran fingertips across Lindsay's bottom lip, "It is."

"Jill told me Raynor asked to speak to her last Friday."

Caitlin's mouth formed into a scowl, "What did he want?"

"He offered to plead out if I went to see him."

"Crap, what is it with him?"

"He told Jill he wants to apologise face to face. Naturally, she informed him to forget about the idea."

"Good and I don't want you anywhere near that sick psycho."

"Don't worry Cait; I have no intentions of seeing him."

Caitlin smiled brightly, "That's a clever decision because the prick would only get off on it."

"Relax babe, he can't hurt me anymore, and once I testify I won't have to be in the same room as him ever again."

"I need to tell you something."

Noting the expression of worry on her girlfriend's face, Lindsay asked, "What is it?"

"After I visited you in hospital and you were heavily sedated, I stayed with you until dawn."

"I was aware of that Cait, dad told me that morning."

"I was horrified by Raynor's attack on you and called an old friend to ask for a favour."

"What kind of favour are we talking about?"

"I saved the Warden at San Quentin during a hostage situation a few years back and he said he owed me."

With curved brows, Lindsay enquired, "You went and saw Raynor, didn't you?"

Tears accompanied the reply, "Yes and I informed him he had done the wrong thing by going after you and hurting you."

Lindsay cradled Caitlin's right cheek, "I love you."

More teardrops fell, "I love you too. Raynor was fairly battered due to the fact the other inmates in his section don't like him and knock him around some."

"It's no more than he deserves and don't cry baby."

"I can't help it. The thought of what you endured breaks my heart."

"As you can see, I am fine and right here with you."

The words caused Caitlin to sob harder, "I would have killed him if he'd done worse."

"Ssh, it's over Cait and I'm safe."

"I hit him Lindsay," confessed the blonde without the tears letting up.

"You did?"

"Yes. I broke his jaw and leg then dislocated his shoulder. I wanted him to feel your pain."

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears and her heart swelled with love. Wordlessly she pulled Caitlin's head down and kissed her hungrily.

Moments passed before she grabbed hold of her lover's left hand and guided it under the waistband of her boxers. Caitlin whimpered when her fingers made contact with smooth skin then the tiny silky clod of trimmed hair.

Lindsay bucked when strong digits eased between the moist fold of her vulva and she suckled on Caitlin's tongue as three fingers entered her, twisting back and forth.

Adjusting her position, Caitlin released Lindsay's lips and lifted the front of her tee shirt. Latching onto an erect right nipple, she languidly teased the nubbin with her tongue and lips.

Closing her eyes, Lindsay rode the sensations of her impending orgasm and her hands gripped blonde hair as inner muscles flexed and clenched against the controlled thrusts. Caitlin lazily traced her thumb over Lindsay's clitoris and groaned as she arched up and held on to the eruption of pleasure. Slowing down her rhythm, she coaxed the last of the tremors from Lindsay before sucking on the ripe nipple and deepening her strokes.

"Oh god baby, yes," panted Lindsay quietly.

Caitlin continued to make love to Lindsay until more room was required. The couple fell onto the bed while lip locked and the blonde helped Lindsay with her cast. Once she was comfortable, Lindsay lavished Caitlin with her full attention till they were both sated.

"I think that was brilliant," declared Caitlin as she cuddled into Lindsay's side.

"Mmm, we just get better and better babe."

"I agree and would you like some water?"

"Yes please than you can help me with a sponge bath."

"Oh I can do that and I see you located my jar of wax."

"I found it this morning and was horny all day."

"I kind of picked that up and I apologise for making you wait this long."

"Well now that we know my limitations with my leg, we will be fine."

"It's weird feeling the fibreglass against my skin."

"I can't wait to have it removed," lamented Lindsay while caressing Caitlin's back.

"I'm looking forward to having your legs wrapped over my shoulders again."

Lindsay chuckled at the cheeky comment, "Oh I am too, now fetch that drink so we can resume our love fest."

"On the way," replied Caitlin while jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen.

Once she returned and both were rehydrated, Lindsay made good on her previous statement and hours later, the couple chatted for a short while before finding sleep.

-o-


End file.
